The Girl Next Door
by unholymo
Summary: *Complete* Santana's Junior year gets more exciting when the new girl moves in next door. Brittana story with a side of Faberry towards the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Sunday 5th of September**

"Santana!" Maribel shouts up the stairs for the third time.

"Coming Ma!" Santana hops down the stairs tying the laces of her converse.

The new next door neighbours had moved in and Santana and her family decided to go and welcome them to neighbourhood.

As Santana hops off the last step she receives a smack to the back of her head.

"OUCH!" She shouts

"You should have hurried up then" Maribel shrugs in a calm and collected manor. Her mouth curling up into a smug smirk.

* * *

Next door, Santana meets Susan and David Pierce who actually seem alright.

"And how old are you Santana?" Mrs Pierce asks.

"16, I'm about to start junior year at McKinley High School" Santana replies with an eye roll. Maribel gives Santana her signature glare and Santana gives Mrs Pierce and apologetic smile.

"Oh how lovely! Our daughter Brittany is the same age. She's starting at McKinley tomorrow. We also have little Zoe who just turned 6" Mrs Pierce explains while Mr Pierce just stands beside her and politely nods.

Santana just stands there thinking about how she could be out with Quinn right now but instead she's here listening to old people gloat about their kids. She lets out a barely audible groan.

"You should all come over for drinks later when the girls are back. It would be great if Brittany could go to school tomorrow knowing at least one person right?" Mrs Pierce states.

"Sounds like a great idea" Maribel replies. "Lovely to meet you Mr and Mrs Pierce" she says making her way to the front door.

"Please, call us Susan and David. Mr and Mrs Pierce makes me feel old!" Susan replies with a chuckle.

"And please call us Maribel and Raphael" Maribel counters with a friendly smile and a nod.

"See you later!" Raphael says as the front door closes and he's left with his wife and daughter. "See, that wasn't that bad was it?" He asks, trying to convince the teenager. Santana groans in reply, pulls her phone out and begins to tap on the screen.

* * *

A few hours later, the Lopez's are back at the Pierce house greeting Susan and David again. Santana is already bored and she's only been there 30 seconds. That is until she turns her head to see a stunning blonde sat on the couch.

"Raphael, want a beer?" David asks as he puts his hand on his guest's shoulder. "Yes please!" Raphael replies eagerly and walks off with his new neighbour. Susan and Maribel walk away deep in chat with the promise of a bottle of wine waiting in the kitchen leaving Santana alone.

The blonde stands up and Santana takes in the woman in front of her. The long legs, the pale, smooth skin, the long, flowing blonde hair, the soft pink lips and the mesmerising blue eyes. She snaps out of her day dream when a hand is extended to her.

"Hi! I'm Brittany" the blonde states in an energetic tone.

"Santana" the brunette replies with a charming smile. One she is yet to use around the other pierces.

Then Santana feels a tap on her hip bone, she looks down to see a small blonde girl smiling at her with adoration in her big blue eyes.

"I'm Zoe" she states in a shy and timid voice, her eyes staring at her toes.

Santana crouches down to be at her height. "It's a pleasure to meet you Zoe, I'm Santana and I live next door" she replies, extending her hand to the youngest Pierce.

Zoe smiles and shakes her hand with a giggle before running back to the couch to continue watching cartoons.

Santana rises back to her feet and makes eye contact with Brittany again. Both girls just stand there staring into the others eyes for a moment taking in the other beautiful girl.

"She's cute" Santana while pointing her chin to the younger Pierce sister to gesture who she was talking about.

"She can be... when she wants to be" Brittany states with a smirk. "Come on, let me get you a drink" the blonde says as she offers her hand for Santana to take. Santana happily accepts the pale hand and links it with her own tanned one. Brittany smiles and guides her to the kitchen.

Santana learns a lot about Brittany like how she recently moved from the neighbouring town, she likes to dance and her favourite drink is Dr Pepper.

Brittany also learns a lot about Santana like how her mom is from a place called Lima Heights Adjacent but Santana pretends she grew up there to scare people at school. She found out she plays a bit of piano and her favourite drink is lemonade.

The girls got along well and it seems to be the start of a new friendship. Santana even agreed to look out for Brittany at school the next day (which was very generous since Santana looks out for no one).

As the evening comes to a close, Brittany and Santana exchange phone numbers for 'school purposes' and say goodbye with a wave and a genuine smile painted on both of their faces.

* * *

As Santana climbs into bed that evening she checks she's prepared for school. Her backpack sits on her chair, her books are ready to go, her outfit is hanging up and her alarm is set.

When her face finally hits the pillow, her phone vibrates on the nightstand lighting up the room. A text appears.

**From Brittany Pierce [22:17]**  
Hi.  
Nice 2 meet U 2day :)  
\- B

Santana smiles at the artificial light she holds in her hand and types out a reply.

**To Brittany Pierce [22:18]**  
Hey  
It was fun. See U 2morrow :)  
\- S

She hits send and places her phone back on the night stand, rolls over and grins as she thinks of the blonde hair and blue eyes that belongs to the girl next door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks for reading my story. Here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Monday 6th of September**

Santana always hated the first day of school. After spending the summer relaxing, socializing and getting a tan, school seemed that much more miserable. This year though was filled with promise of a new friendship.

Santana woke up to her Ma throwing a pillow at her face.

"OUCH!" Santana shouted dramatically

Maribel just shrugged with a smirk. "Get up, you have school today" she stated before walking downstairs.

Santana made her way to the bathroom to shower and get ready. 20 minutes later she's dragged her feet across the kitchen floor in search of some much needed coffee.

Santana climbed into her car and made the short drive to school with some coffee in her system and music blasting through the speakers. When she arrived she was immediately greeted by her best friend Quinn.

"Hey Q" she greeted the blonde with a smile and a short hug

"Hey, how was your weekend?" Quinn enquired. Santana and Quinn had spent most of their summer together chatting, lounging by the pool, soaking up the sun and sipping on lemonade.

"It was fine. We met the new neighbours. They're a married couple with 2 kids; A 6 year old - Zoe and the other is our age and starting school today." Santana stated while she glanced around her surroundings in search of her new next door neighbour.

"And her name is..." Quinn further questioned.

"Brittany" Santana replied, liking the way the name felt on her tongue. A smile crept onto her face as she said her new favourite word.

Quinn quirked her eyebrow in her signature way and looked at Santana with a smug smirk knowing very well how her best friend was feeling.

"And is Brittany nice? What does she look like?" Quinn enquired.

"Yeah, she's really sweet. She has luscious blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes and the cutest smile ever." Santana said in a Brittany-induced haze.

"And do you like her? Do you _like like _her?" Quinn questioned while wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"No... Kind of... Yeah" Santana admitted to her best friend. Her cheeks turning a subtle pink colour in embarrassment. "But I don't even know if she likes girls" Santana admitted, feeling a little down.

Santana came out to her friends and family about a year ago. When she figured out she was a lesbian, she told her parents. It was a terrifying experience but they were both so supportive of her and said they had their suspicions. She's still grateful for her parent's reactions and how loving they were.

Her Abuela however had a different view on the matter. She decided Santana being a lesbian was a 'sin'. Santana ran home that afternoon - after being kicked from her Abuela's house and life - in pieces. She was so upset. It is something that still haunted her to that day.

Quinn dug her elbow into Santana's side which caused her to snap out of her haze. "Stop daydreaming, we've got class to get to" Quinn states with a smile.

* * *

After school was Cheerios tryouts. Coach Sylvester insisted on the girls trying out again each year even if they were the head cheerleader. Santana arrived at the gym and was greeted by Quinn along with many other girls she knew from last year's squad.

After some chatting she glanced around the room and saw Brittany stretching and preparing to tryout. Just as she was about to walk over and greet her, Coach Sylvester began shouting about how hard she was going to push the girls. Santana rolled her eyes when one girl ran off crying.

All the girls had learnt a routine and we're now performing one at a time to showcase their talent. Santana was one of the first to go and she aced the routine. She ended it all with her signature hair flick. Quinn was equally great and got a thumbs up from Sue's assistant Becky Jackson.

The last performer was Brittany. Santana loved watching her dance and really hoped Brittany would make the squad. She was amazing, she performed the routine perfectly and even added in a no handed cartwheel to show off a little. Santana gave a cheer when she finished and Brittany smiled at her. That smile made Santana's stomach turn and do a little flip.

While Sue and Becky were discussing the potential Cheerios, Santana introduced Brittany to Quinn.

"Nice to meet you" Brittany said as she went in for a hug. Quinn happily accepted.

During the hug, Quinn looked at Santana with her head resting on Brittany's shoulder and nodded in approval while wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yes, it's lovely to meet you too Brittany. I've heard a lot about you" Quinn said with a smirk playing at her lips. Brittany moves her gaze over to Santana in a curious manner.

Santana's eyes widened and pink crept into her cheeks and up to ears. She stared at her feet in embarrassment. "I mean...only that your n-new and need some f-friends" Santana quickly came up with an excuse. "I thought you could hang out with Quinn and I."

"Aww thank you!" Brittany said with a cheek-bunching smile as she drew Santana into a hug.

Santana's stomach flipped again. The hug made her feel warm but not the regular temperature kind. It was an emotional type of warm.

A few minutes later the girls were all lined up being shouted at by Coach Sylvester. She was going on about how hard this will be and that she will push them to their maximum physically, mentally and emotionally. The new girls all seemed so scared whereas Quinn and Santana were used to it; they got this talk every year.

* * *

Santana whistled as she finished getting changed back into her regular clothes. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and began walking out of the changing room when she heard a sniffle. She poked her head around the locker to see Brittany sat with her head in her hands.

"Brittany?" She asked

"Oh Santana, Hi" Brittany replied. She quickly wiped her nose and eyes and put on a smile.

"What's the matter?" Santana asked empathetically

"It's just Sue. She's so mean and harsh" Brittany replied letting her eyes fall down to her toes

Santana took a seat next to her and rubbed her back as she let out another sniffle.

"I'll take care of you. She's really not that bad, she just likes to seem scary" Santana reassures her. She then offers Brittany her left hand and extends her pinky finger. Brittany looks at her with confusion and then takes her right hand and wraps her pinky around Santana's. The girls share a smile and walk out the changing room with their pinkies linked.

* * *

In the car park Santana finds Quinn waiting for her. She walks over to her with Brittany following closely behind.

"Hey Q, need a lift?" She offers her best friend.

"No thanks, I'm actually going out with Puck, wanna come?" Quinn asks her politely. Santana scrunches up her face in disgust but fails to say anything.

"I'm not going to make you come" Quinn says, reading her friend's facial expression.

"Wanky" Santana giggles just loud enough for Brittany to hear. Brittany stares at her with a confused face and Santana just shakes her head telling Brittany not to worry about it.

"I'm fine Q. Have fun with Puck though" Santana said. Puck was Quinn's new boyfriend, although he seemed hard and scary to everyone, Quinn saw a softer, sweeter side to him that no one else knew.

Quinn walked off leaving Brittany and Santana alone.

"Want a lift?" Santana offers with a shrug.

"Yes please!" Brittany replied eagerly.

The girls climbed into Santana's car and made their way home. The car ride was full of small talk about school and Cheerios.

Santana parks outside her house and the girls say goodbye with a wave as they head their separate ways.

As Santana climbs into bed that night she receives a text.

**From Brittany Pierce [22:27]**  
Thanks for helping me out by the lockers!

Santana smiled at her phone and typed out a reply

**To Brittany Pierce [22:18]**  
Anytime Pierce :) see U tomorrow

She turned off her phone and rolled over. For the first time in years, Santana Lopez was excited for school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wednesday 15th of September**

Santana, Brittany and Quinn all made the Cheerios squad this year. Quinn was appointed Head Cheerleader for the 2nd year running. Brittany was excited to be a Cheerio and get extra special treatment from the other students.

Santana met Quinn and Brittany in the Cheerios locker room, she was eager to start practicing. She loved being back in the uniform and flaunting her body again. She also enjoyed seeing Brittany in her Cheerios uniform. The girl looked amazing in that skirt! The three girls strutted down the hallway each day and the other students dubbed them the 'unholy trinity'.

* * *

"MEDIOCRE" Coach Sue shouted into her megaphone at the Cheerios who were in a perfect formation. "PRACTICE OVER" she shouted and the girls jogged back to the changing rooms.

It had become a daily routine for Santana to take Brittany to and from school each day and she loved their car rides. They'd sing and dance to their music and chat about the latest gossip. Santana treasured her one on one time with the blonde as usually they spent time together as a group.

* * *

Santana was driving home after practice and pulled up outside her house.

"Did you want to come over?" Brittany asked in a quiet, shy voice. "My parents aren't here and I was just going to watch TV for a bit" she added.

"Yeah, that sounds great actually!" Santana replied enthusiastically. The girls shared a smile before walking next door to the Pierce's house.

Santana quickly texted her Ma before following Brittany into her house.

**To Ma [16:41]**  
Gone to Brittany's for a bit. Will be back 4 dinner.

* * *

Santana sat down next to Brittany on the couch and watched as the blonde flicked through the channels. She stopped for a second while the TV began to play an episode of 'Sweet Valley High'.

"I love this show!" Santana exclaimed

"Really? So do I!" Brittany agreed. The girls settled down and began to watch the show together.

After a few minutes, Santana felt Brittany's hand inching closer to hers so she reached over and linked their pinkies together. This was a familiar gesture to them both. They smiled at one another and at their intertwined pinky fingers.

A couple minutes after that, Brittany scooted over a little so she was closer to Santana. Santana pretended not to notice when really her heart was thumping and her stomach was doing flips. Brittany picked up their hands and interlinked their fingers.

Santana started thinking about the meaning behind these gestures. Was Brittany just being friendly? Did she do this with everyone? Santana's thoughts were Suddenly cut off as she saw Brittany's face getting closer to hers.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion at that moment. Brittany's eyes closed then her pink lips started to purse and the next thing she knew, they were kissing. Brittany's hand rose to cup Santana's cheek and Santana wrapped her arm around Brittany's neck to bring them closer. The kiss was soft and meaningful and filled with promise.

Santana had kissed other girls before but no kiss was the same as this one. This one meant something to her and she hoped she could feel it again.

As Brittany pulled away they smiled at each other. Not just a little smile but a full on, cheek bunching, eye reaching smile and both girls were giddy.

They shared a little giggle before the brunette's phone vibrated on the coffee table. She picked it up and groaned.

**From Ma [17:27]**  
Come home. Dinner is ready

"I've got to head home" Santana said with a sigh. "Sorry".

"It's fine, Santana" Brittany replied with a reassuring smile.

Santana grabbed her backpack and said her goodbye to the blonde.

"Thanks for having me over, hopefully we can do that again" she said. "I mean watch Sweet Valley High. Not the other thing" she said referring to the kiss they shared a few minutes prior. "I mean not that I don't want to do that other thing again I just" she trailed off.

Brittany just smiled and said "Goodbye Santana, see you tomorrow"

"Bye" Brittany closed the door and Santana walked home. She entered her house with a huge smile on her face and a spring in her step.

* * *

Santana ate her dinner in silence as she replayed the memory of that afternoon over and over again. The thoughts, the feelings and the emotions behind it all created butterflies in her stomach.

When she climbed into bed she texted the girl who had consumed all her thoughts for the last 6 hours.

**To Brittany [22:16]**  
Thanks again for today! I had a great time :)

She placed her phone down on the nightstand and rolled over. A minute later it buzzed and she picked it up again.

**From Brittany [22:18]**  
I had fun 2! See you tomorrow!  
P.S you're a really good kisser ;)

Santana replied immediately

**To Brittany [22:18]**  
You're not too bad yourself ;)

Then she placed her phone down and rolled over replaying the memory of her and Brittany's first kiss until she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thursday 16th of September**

"And then she kissed you?" Quinn asked, listening intently to her best friends recall the events of the day before.

"Yep. And then she kissed me!" Santana said with a huge smile. Quinn let out a little squeal of excitement while she patted Santana on the back.

"So I guess she likes girls then" Quinn jokes and the girls laughed together.

"Yep. She told me she's Bi" Santana stated. The lunch room started filling up and the topic of conversation changed. Puck strutted his way over and dropped himself into the chair next to Quinn, leaning in for a peck.

"Eww! MY EYES" Santana screamed out in fake agony. Although Puck was a bit of a douche, he made her best friend happy and that's all she wanted for Quinn.

The couple gave Santana an unamused stare before going back to gazing into each other's eyes. Santana heard a small giggle she recognised from behind her and spun her head around so fast she could have gotten whiplash.

"Brittany! Hey!" She said a little _too_enthusiastically.

"Hi Santana. Mind if I sit?" The blonde asked gesturing to the empty seat next to Santana.

"No, please do" Santana replied, her eyes fixed on Brittany, eager to have any kind of interaction with her.

Quinn stared at her Latina friend with a knowing smirk which Santana shrugged off with her signature 'Lima Heights Glare'. Anyone else would shudder at the brunettes face but Quinn has grown accustom to it over the years.

The lunch conversation mainly consisted of plans for the week and the latest school gossip. Santana blanked out most of the conversation as all she could think about was Brittany.

The bell rang and everyone evacuated the cafeteria. Brittany hung about for a second to speak to Santana.

"So I'm home alone again for a bit today. Do you want to come over again?" Brittany asked.

Santana smiled and said "I would love to Britt". Brittany chuckled and Santana just looked at her with confusion until she realised what she had said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say Britt, I meant Brittany" Santana shook her head in annoyance with herself. Her gaze fell to the floor.

Brittany placed her fingers under Santana's chin and tilted her head up so they made eye contact. "I like the nickname... San" she replied timidly. The girls shared a smile and just stood there gazing at each other.

"Girls, you have class to get to" Mrs Pillsbury said sweetly. The girls broke their eye contact and went their separate ways so they wouldn't be late.

* * *

The drive home was fun. The radio was playing but the girls just talked over it. They found each other more interesting than the latest celebrity scandal.

Once they arrived home, Santana remembered her parents wouldn't be home until later that evening so she had to make dinner for herself. She didn't bother letting her parents know she was at Brittany's since they wouldn't know she wasn't home.

After taking off her shoes and jacket and dumping her backpack, she followed Brittany around the house as she gave her the full tour.

The final stop of the tour was Brittany's bedroom. The plain white door was marked with a baby blue letter B. The blonde twisted the handle to reveal her double bed in the centre of the room, a desk off to the right side. Posters and pictures covered the left wall. The TV hung on the wall opposite the bed and a wardrobe sat next to that. Beside the desk was another door which lead to the en suite bathroom.

The wallpaper was baby blue with little pink flowers. The bed sheets were colourful and a stuffed animal of a duck sat in between the two pillows. The whole room was very Brittany. There was no other way to describe it.

Santana stood in the doorway, taking in the whole scene. The last thing she noticed was a cushion on the bottom of the bed that looked like it was made of fur. Then that cushion moved and she got a little scared.

"Ugh Britt. Why's that moving?" She asked, pointing to the fur, genuinely scared of what the answer might be.

"Oh! That's just Lord Tubbington" she replied with a giggle.

"Lord whaty who?" Santana asked, even more confused.

"He's my cat." She explained and walked over to pet him. He purred at her touch and Santana relaxed a little.

Santana thought that was the fattest cat she had ever seen but decided to keep her mouth shut so she didn't offend Brittany.

"He's sweet" she said as she walked over and started to stroke his fur. Brittany looked at Santana with admiration.

"He doesn't normally act nice to strangers. You must be special" The blonde stated while smiling at the interaction of her new friend and her cat.

Lord Tubbington then got up and left the room, leaving the two girls alone.

Brittany sat down on her bed and crossed her legs underneath her. She patted the space next to her and Santana copied Brittany's actions so they were sat facing each other.

"So... about yesterday" Brittany started, feeling rather awkward about the whole situation. "I'm sorry that I didn't warn you about how I was feeling. I just kind of sprung it on you." She said feeling guilty.

"Woah, stop. Wait a minute" Santana argued. "You didn't spring it on me. I had enough time to get out if I wanted to." She pointed out.

"So you wanted me to kiss you?" The blonde questioned.

"Well yeah. I guess. I mean. I'm glad you did" Santana replied, a smile crept onto her face. Brittany smiled back.

"So you wouldn't mind if I did it again?" Brittany asked leaning forward a little so their bodies were closer together.

"Not at all. You're a great kisser" Santana said in a low, raspy voice as their lips connected for the second time.

It started off sweet and innocent, kind of like a repeat of their first kiss but without the surprise. Then things got a little heavier. Brittany pushed Santana gently on the shoulder to get her to lie down. She then laid down next to her and reconnected their lips once again. Soon tongues were involved and teeth were nibbling. Hands were tangled in hair and cupping cheeks. There was so much passion and emotion behind the kiss and both of the girls felt it.

They carried on like this for a few minutes, stopping only to refill their lungs. Then they heard the front door open and close. The girls jumped apart and quickly fixed their hair and wiped their mouths. They grabbed Brittany's laptop and pretended to be scrolling thought the internet.

"Brittany! Oh! hi Santana dear" Susan Pierce said, a little surprised to see her next door neighbour in her daughter's bedroom.

"Hello Mrs Pierce" Santana said with a charming smile she reserved only for parents or teachers she wanted to please.

"It's Susan dear." She said with a motherly smile. "Are you staying for dinner? There's plenty to go round"

Santana glanced and Brittany who nodded, giving her confirmation that she wasn't intruding. "Yes please Susan, that would be lovely!" She said politely.

Brittany and Santana got up and followed Susan down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen to find David and Zoe already at the table.

* * *

"Hello Santana!" David greeted her with a smile as she walked towards the table.

"Hello" she replied.

Then she felt two little arms wrap around her hips. She looked down to see Zoe smiling up at her.

"Hello S...stana... sanata" Zoe struggled to say her name.

"Hey kiddo!" She smiled and crouched down at the young blonde. She whispered in her ear "You can call me Tana if you want."

"Okay Tana" she giggled and climbed back into her seat. Santana took her place at the table, next to Brittany and opposite Susan.

Dinner was delicious; they had salmon with rice and vegetables. The chat was kept to easy conversation such as school and Cheerios. But Santana enjoyed spending time with the Pierce's. They were a lovely family.

* * *

"I really should get going" Santana said as she stood up from the table. She thanked Susan and David for having her over and for cooking dinner. They both agreed she was welcome anytime.

"Bye Tana" Zoe shouted as she ran towards the Latina. She jumped and ended up in Santana's arms.

"See you soon kiddo!" She said to Zoe with a wink and smile. She let the girl back down to floor and grabbed her school bag. Brittany offered to walk her back so she agreed.

"You're family are lovely Britt" Santana said with a genuine look of happiness on her face. Brittany smiled back at her.

"They seem to like you too!" The blonde exclaimed.

When they reached Santana's doorstep they stood there smiling at each other for a moment before Brittany leant it to connect their lips in a soft peck. It was quick but still had meaning and feeling.

"Goodnight, Britt Britt" Santana said

"Night, San" Brittany replied

They shared a smile and one more peck on the lips before Brittany walked away and Santana walked though her door.

Santana loved the feeling of Brittany kissing her and she wanted to feel it again so badly.

* * *

**Next time: Their first date!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Friday 17th of September**

"Mmm" Santana hummed into Brittany's lips.

Since their second kiss the day before, the girls had enjoyed exploring their new level of friendship.

Santana and Brittany were laying on Brittany's bed get their mack on and showing each other how they felt.

"Britt" Santana said pulling away from Brittany. The blonde just followed Santana's lips with her own and continued kissing.

"Britt!" Santana repeated, this time with a little more force. Brittany pulled away and they sat up. Both girls saddened at the loss of contact.

Santana looked down and fiddled with Brittany's fingers as she muttered "Iwanttotakeyouonadate".

"What?" Brittany giggled. Her eyebrows rose as she struggled to hear her friend.

"I want to take you on a date Britt" Santana said with more confidence. "I really like when we make out and stuff but I want to do things right. You don't have to go if you don't want to but-" she was cut off by Brittany pressing a hard kiss to her lips.

"I'd really like that San" she answered with a soft smile.

"Oh great! How about tonight?" Santana asked. Brittany just nodded in return.

* * *

Santana was all ready to go and she went downstairs and found her parents sat at the table.

"Where are you going?" Raphael enquired with a smile. "You look beautiful".

"Thanks Pa. I'm actually going out on a date". She replied.

Raphael and Maribel looked at each other, intrigued by their daughter's plans.

"Who's the lucky lady?" Maribel questioned.

Santana took a seat opposite her parents. "Umm Brittany" she said hesitantly.

"Brittany from next door?" Raphael further questioned. Santana nodded and said "I don't know any other Brittany's".

"Well have fun sweetie" Maribel said with a smile. Santana was just glad they didn't question her further or start giving her a lecture.

She grabbed her purse and made her way next door.

* * *

"Good evening Susan, Good evening David" Santana said with a friendly smile. She needed to impress Brittany's parents.

"Hello Santana. You look lovely" David said with a grin.

Santana wore a black dress that fit her well. It hugged her in all the right places and the bottom sat just above her knees. She matched it with some black heels and her purse. Her hair was gently curled and sat just below her shoulders.

Santana made her way into the Pierce's house and stood in the hallway waiting for Brittany.

When Brittany floated down the stairs, Santana's jaw dropped slightly. Brittany was in a Blue dress that hugged her around the chest and waist but flowed out from her hips. Her blonde hair was straightened and free to move around. She had black heels on and carried a black purse. She looked stunning.

"Hi" Brittany greeted. "You look amazing!" Brittany stood there looking the brunette over, taking in her appearance.

"Hey. You look stunning" Santana replied as she let her gaze fall all over Brittany.

The girls said their goodbyes and Santana promised to have Brittany home by 11.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Brittany enquired. Santana said it would be a surprise but she kept pushing to find out where their first date would be.

"I'm not telling you!" Santana said for the 4th time that evening. She chuckled to herself.

The drive was filled with excited chatter and they listed to Fleetwood Mac's rumors album; a personal favourite of Santana's.

A few minutes later, the car pulled up outside a restaurant.

"BreadstiX?" Brittany questioned. She was still new to the neighbourhood and hadn't been to many of the local restaurants.

"Yup!" Santana climbed out the car and walked around to the passenger side. She opened Brittany's door and offered the blonde her hand. "After you Miss Pierce" she said in a joking way.

"Why thank you, Miss Lopez" Brittany countered and both girls laughed at their silly ways.

* * *

"2 chicken Parmesan please. One Dr Pepper and one lemonade" Santana ordered. She was a BreadstiX patron and new all the best dishes.

Dinner was filled with chatter. Santana told Brittany about her coming out story and how her parents and her Abuela reacted. She told stories of how she met Quinn and when she first came to BreadstiX.

Brittany told her coming out story and told Santana all about her old house and school. She spoke about Lord Tubbington and how he came into her life. She also spoke about his smoking addiction and Santana wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

When it came for time to pay, Brittany reached for the little black folder but Santana snatched it out of her hand.

"I'll pay for mine at least" Brittany offered

"No way! I asked you out and so I get to pay for us both" Santana argued.

"Well, if you insist. Thank you" she said with a genuine smile. Brittany liked being treated so well.

* * *

"That was delicious!" Brittany exclaimed during the car journey home.

"I know right. I thought you'd like the food there" Santana looked over to Brittany and smiled. She linked their hands together over the middle console.

"Well the food was great but the company is what made the evening perfect" Brittany exclaimed. Telling Santana how she felt.

Santana just smiled at Brittany thinking about how great the blonde girl sat next to her is.

* * *

When they arrived home Santana walked Brittany to her doorstep.

"That was fun" Brittany exclaimed.

"Yeah. Lots of fun. I hope we can go out again sometime." Santana replied. Brittany nodded in agreement.

They stood there and smiled at each other for a minute before Santana leant in and connected their lips. It was a soft kiss which showed all the emotions. Santana felt her stomach doing flips again and her heart was pounding. Brittany wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist and brought them closer. Santana's arms wrapped around the blonde's neck.

When they pulled apart they smiled again.

"Goodnight Britt Britt" Santana said unabashed.

"Goodnight San" Brittany said with a smile before she turned and walked through her front door.

Santana walked home and leapt up the stairs. She felt great. She had the best first date ever with the perfect girl.

She got into her pajamas and got ready for bed.

"Hey sweetie. How was the date?" Her Ma asked as she poked her head into Santana's bedroom.

"Perfect" Santana replied feeling all warm and fuzzy.

Maribel smiled and made her way to bed.

Then Santana typed out a text.

**To Britt Britt [23:03]**  
Thanks for 2night.  
It was perfect xx

She smiled and waited for a reply

**From Britt Britt [23:04]**  
It really was x  
See u tomorrow:)

Santana grinned down at her phone. She was excited to see her blonde again. She crawled into bed and snuggled into her pillow. She couldn't have wished for a better first date.

* * *

**Author's Note: So they had their first date!**

**Next time: Brittany pops the question**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sunday 19th of September**

After their first date, the girls had spent every free moment they had together. The whole of the previous day had been spent watching TV, cuddling and getting their mack on.

The girls laid next to one other on Brittany's bed staring at the laptop on the taller girls lap. They were scrolling through Instagram.

"Eww! Why do you follow that troll?" Santana asked referring to the video of Rachel Berry which sat before her.

Brittany shrugged. "She's sounds kinda good when you close your eyes. Go on try it!"

Santana closed her eyes and listened to Berry belting out some Broadway tune. She had to admit, the troll could sing. Then she stopped listening when she felt Brittany's lips press lightly into hers.

She smiled into the kiss. Kissing Brittany was the best feeling in the world and she could never get enough of it. Brittany pulled away and smiled down at the brunette.

"Sorry. I just couldn't resist" Brittany said with a smirk.

"Never apologize for doing that" Santana responded with a giggle and a wink.

Brittany continued to scroll through her feed and then stopped. She shut the laptop, placed it on the nightstand and turned to Santana with a serious face.

"What are we?" Brittany asked. She had really enjoyed her new relationship with Santana but didn't really know how to define it.

"Well we're girls, we're 16, we're human, we're alive... " Santana trailed off, not really knowing what she had been asked.

"No what are _we_? Like what is our status?" Brittany explained.

"Well I don't know Britt." Santana said as she sat up. Suddenly realizing the seriousness of the conversation. "I like you, you like me. We're really good at kissing" she said the last bit with a smug grin.

"Well what if I called you my girlfriend?" Brittany enquired.

"I think that would be great as long as I can call _you,_ _my _girlfriend" Santana countered.

Brittany just smiled and brought her _girlfriend _in for a kiss. It was then quickly interrupted by Brittany jumping off the bed and running around the room doing her 'happy dance'. Santana watched her, pulled out her phone and snapped a picture.

The picture was of Brittany jumping in the air with a look of pure happiness. It summed up how both girls were feeling perfectly.

"Hey!" Brittany stopped and dancing and placed her hands on her hips. "I saw you take a picture" she said in feigned annoyance.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Santana lied, her brows furrowed.

"Let me see" Brittany said reaching for Santana's phone.

"NO" Santana teased her and pulled her phone out of her girlfriends reach.

"Right! That's it!" The blonde stated. She jumped onto the bed and straddled the Latina to pin her down. Santana wriggled beneath her but couldn't move.

Brittany grabbed the phone, quickly looked at the picture and then tossed the phone across the bed. She looked down at the brunette with a suspicious looking glare. She brought her hands up so Santana could see them and started rapidly moving her fingers before digging them into her girlfriend's sides.

"Brittany no!" Santana cried out in between giggles. Brittany was a monster tickler. "Ahh" she screamed. "Stop! I can't breathe!" Brittany finally released the girl from the tickle torture and started laughing with her.

"Now for part 2 of your punishment" Brittany said with a smirk. She leant down and kissed her girlfriend. The kiss was firm and passionate. The girls continued kissing for a few minutes as they celebrated their new found relationship status.

"That's a punishment I wouldn't mind receiving more often" Santana said as they pulled apart.

Brittany rolled over and grabbed Santana's phone and started typing something.

"Britt, what are you doing?" She queried.

"Nothing..." she said, drawing out the word so it was unnecessarily long.

Brittany passed the phone back to Santana who took it reluctantly. Her eyes narrowed onto the pale face that sat in front of her.

The front door opened and closed, signally that Brittany's family was home from their grocery shop. The girls made their way downstairs to share the news.

* * *

Brittany and Santana were sat next to each other at the table. Opposite them were Susan and David. Zoe was sat on her fathers lap.

"So what I wanted to tell you guys is that... umm... well" Brittany started, not really sure how to break the news. Santana reached for the blondes hand under the table and intertwined their fingers. She looked at Brittany and gave her a nod, giving her reassurance.

"Well Santana and I are now officially girlfriends." Brittany said with confidence. They sat there waiting for the reactions.

Zoe was the first to get up. She made her way around the table and climbed into Santana's lap. "Yay Tana!" She squealed as she wrapped her little arms around the brunette's neck. "Now you can see me more!" Zoe further enhanced.

"Sure can kiddo" she replied with a smile. Brittany watched the interaction and loved Zoe's enthusiasm.

Zoe crawled off Santana and skipped her way out of the room. Susan was the next to stand up. She pulled both the girls into a hug with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm happy for you both. I couldn't have wished for Brittany to be with anyone else" she said in a genuine voice.

"I completely agree" David stated as he hugged each of the girls. "But Santana as much as we love you.." David's face dropped with sudden seriousness "don't hurt our Brittany" he said with raised eyebrows.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her" Santana reassured the married couple and smiles returned to all four of their faces. They all sat back down at the table and began chatting.

* * *

After about an hour, Santana's parents made it home and the new couple had the same talk with the Latina's parents.

"Santana honey, we love you." Raphael started "but don't ever hurt Brittany alright?" He finished with a stern face.

Santana said the exact same thing as she did before. "I wouldn't dream of hurting her" she repeated.

Santana's parents brought her and Brittany in for a hug.

"We're so glad you're here Brittany. You're exactly what Santana needs right now" Maribel said with a friendly smile, her hand rested on the blonde's shoulder. Brittany just smiled and nodded in response.

* * *

"Well, I think that went well" Brittany said as she sat down on Santana's bed.

"I completely agree" Santana replied as she slumped down next to her.

The girls continued to chat about their parents reactions and the day as a whole.

"I'm really glad you're my girlfriend" Santana said as she climbed up the bed and laid down so she rested against the headboard.

"And _I'm _really glad _you're my _girlfriend" Brittany reiterated and she laid down beside the brunette. She rested her head on her girlfriend's chest and draped her arm across her stomach so she could cuddle into her side.

Santana placed her hand on Brittany's back and lightly drew circles on it. She took in a deep breath and enjoyed the scent of lavender shampoo that came from blonde hair.

The girls just laid there in silence for a while. It wasn't awkward, they were just blissfully enjoying each other's company.

* * *

A while later, Brittany had to go home. After a kiss goodbye, Santana was left alone. She got changed for bed and brushed her teeth.

She crawled into her plain grey bed sheets and smiled at the trace of lavender shampoo that was left on her spare pillow. She grabbed her phone and looked at the picture she took today of her _girlfriend._ That was her new favourite photo. She made a mental note to get it framed. Then she opened her message app and tapped on Brittany's contact. She laughed at her phone as she now understood Brittany's strange behavior from earlier.

**To Brittany My Amazing Girlfriend [22:42]**  
So that's what you were doing today! Changing your name in my phone.

She smiled as she waited for a reply.

**From Brittany My Amazing Girlfriend [22:43]**  
I thought you needed to change it up a bit. It's much more fitting :P  
Goodnight Girlfriend x

Santana typed again.

**To Brittany My Amazing Girlfriend [22:44]**  
I like it a lot :)  
Goodnight girlfriend xx

She turned her phone face down and snuggled into her Brittany-scented pillow and smiled at the day's events which replayed over and over in her mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: So they're officially girlfriends!**

**Next time: more Brittana fluff**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: here's the longest chapter so far!**

* * *

**Monday 20th of September**

Santana awoke and groaned at the stream of light that crept in through her curtains. She rolled over and opened her eyes. She smiled at the framed picture that sat on her bedside table. The picture from when Brittany did her 'happy dance'.

She dragged herself into her bathroom and showered. She got ready for school and grabbed her backpack and walked out the front door.

A moment later, Brittany walked out her house and the girls met on the pavement.

"Morning" Santana greeted.

"Good morning girlfriend" Brittany responded. She was full of energy.

Santana chuckled at her new status in Brittany's life. Brittany really liked dropping 'the G word' whenever she could.

Their lips connected in a little 'good morning kiss' before they climbed into Santana's car.

They listened to some Brittany Spears on the car ride to school. Brittany joined in with her favourite song - 'Slave 4 U'. Santana had to admit, her girlfriend did a great Brittany Spears impression.

* * *

Once they were at school, the girls climbed out the car and intertwined their fingers immediately. They walked through the car park swinging their held hands.

"Look at you two!" Quinn said grinning at the new couple. Puck stood beside her with his hand resting on the small of her back.

"Hello Q!" Santana greeted her best friend. She turned to face the mohawked boy and said "Morning fuckerman"

"Hello Lezpez" He greeted. Santana and Puck had a strange relationship (consisting of mainly insults) but deep down they cared for each other.

"Hello Quinn, Hello Puck" Brittany greeted, being her usual charming self.

Quinn and her boyfriend just smiled at the taller blonde.

"We better head to class" Santana said as she tugged on Brittany's arm to pull her into school. "Bye guys" she said with a wave.

As the girls walked down the hall - hand in hand - they caught everyone's attention. Most people looked confused but then their faces relaxed and they smiled at the new couple.

Overall, everyone was accepting of 'Brittana' - as the students call them. There were still 1 or 2 people who gave them dirty looks but it wasn't anything the girls couldn't handle.

"Here we are" Santana said as they reached room 64 - Brittany's math class.

"Thanks for walking me to class" Brittany said with a grateful smile.

"Anytime Britt Britt" Santana replied and leant in for a kiss. It was soft and gentle and quick. Mainly because Brittany was going to be late and they didn't want to give too much PDA.

Brittany disappeared through the door with a wave and Santana walked to her own lesson.

* * *

During Cheerios practice, Santana couldn't focus. She kept looking across to Brittany. She loved to watch her dance and move. She also loved having an excuse to stare at her body and appreciate how great she looked in her Cheerios uniform.

Whenever Santana turned her head to look at Brittany, she received a wink from the blonde which caused her cheeks to go a little pink as she blushed.

Although Brittany was her girlfriend, Santana still felt excited by each little kiss or touch. She loved it when she learnt something new about the girl and enjoyed hearing about her old friends and her life before she moved to Lima.

* * *

Santana linked their hands together and rested them on the middle console of her car. They were driving home from school and listening to Whitney Houston's 'I wanna dance with somebody'. Santana thought she finally understood the song as dancing with Brittany was one of her favourite things to do.

"So babe, I was thinking, we should make cookies when we get back to your house" Santana said when she sat at a red light.

"Babe? You just called me babe" Brittany said as she turned and looked at the brunette.

"Yeah. I thought that since we're in a relationship, I could call you something a little more... affectionate" Santana said, now feeling a little embarrassed.

"Aww San! You're so cute" Brittany cooed as she leant over the middle console and placed a kiss on the brunette's cheek.

Santana just rolled her eyes as a half smile appeared on her face.

"And yeah. Cookies sounds great" Brittany said, replying to Santana's comment from earlier. "But only if they are chocolate chip" She added.

"Of course" Santana agreed.

* * *

Santana was placing the cookie dough onto the baking tray when she felt her girlfriend's arms wrap around her waist. Brittany rested her head on the brunette's shoulder and watched her finish preparing the cookies.

"Hi" Brittany greeted as she placed a kiss to the shorter girl's cheek.

"Hey" Santana turned in her arms so she was facing the blonde. She then wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck and gave her a chaste kiss.

She broke free and placed the cookies in the oven to bake. She set the timer for 10 minutes and returned to her position in Brittany's arms.

"So we have 10 minutes to kill..." Santana started. "Got any ideas?" She said with a smirk as her gaze dropped to Brittany's lips.

"Hmm. I've got one idea. I don't know if you'll like it though" Brittana stated, a mischievous grin settling on her lips. "I mean... maybe you'll hate it..." She continued.

"Just shut up and kiss me" Santana said with a chuckle before connecting their lips.

The kiss was hot and heavy rather than their usual soft ones. Hands were roaming all over and small moans were escaping mouths. Brittany's hands fell from Santana's hips and came to rest on the top of her ass. Brittany allowed them to slide a little further down and gave her girlfriend's ass a squeeze.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. The girls were broken out of their moment by the timer going off. Santana pulled the tray out of the oven and sat it on the side. She went to pick up the first cookie and burnt her finger.

"OUCH!" She shouted and dashed across the kitchen to run her finger under cold water.

"San, babe, are you alright?" Brittany asked as she moved to stand next to her girlfriend. She rubbed her hand up and down the brunette's back to soothe her.

"Yeah. I just burnt myself I think" she said.

"Let me see" Brittany said and Santana lifter her finger to Brittany's eye level. "Aww babe" she cooed as she looked over the girl's injury. She brought Santana's finger to lips and gave it a kiss.

"It's all better now" Brittany stated with a smile. Santana thanked her and smiled back.

Brittany grabbed a fish slice and moved all the cookies onto a plate. "Come on, let's go watch a film" Brittany said as she walked away. Santana ran up behind her and slapped her on the ass.

"Saaaan" Brittany said with a giggle.

* * *

Brittany climbed into bed with the plate of cookies resting on her lap. She patted the space next to her and Santana climbed under the covers with her.

They agreed to watch 'The Lady and The Tramp'. Brittany loved Disney movies. Santana didn't mind watching kids films because she liked how happy they made the blonde.

The film got to the famous meatball scene but neither of the girls were watching anymore. They found making out much more interesting.

One kiss lead to another and another until they were laying down on the bed with lips, tongues and teeth all bumping into each other. Santana felt a hand start to reach under her T shirt and caress her stomach. She mimicked the action. Soon after, T shirts fell onto the floor and the girls were left in their bras and jeans.

Santana knew Brittany was gorgeous and had a great body but when she saw the blonde girls abs, her jaw dropped.

"Mmm" Santana hummed into another sloppy kiss. She loved the feeling of their bare skin of their stomachs touching. It all felt so emotional and important.

Then they were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and closing. The girls jumped apart and Brittany fell off the bed.

"Ouch!" Brittany said as she hit the floor.

"Sorry, Britt" Santana said sympathetically. Brittany just smiled up at her and tossed her T shirt back to its owner. Both girls scrambled to get dressed again and fix their hair. Brittany climbed back onto the bed and they resumed their movie.

"Knock Knock" Susan said as she arrived at Brittany's bedroom door. She poked her into the room and smiled at the girls cuddled up watching a Disney film.

"I've just got pop out, can you watch Zoe for a bit?" Susan asked her older daughter.

"Yeah of course Mom" she replied with a nod. Susan thanked her and made her way out of the house.

A moment later, Zoe came running into her sisters room and climbed onto the bed. "Hello Tana" she greeted the Latina. She snuggled down in between the two teenagers and watched the film with them.

She saw the plate of cookies off to the side and asked her sister "Can I have a cookie?" She jutted out her bottom lip and formed the cutest little puppy dog eyes.

"Alright..." Brittany answered as she passed her sister a chocolate chip cookie. "Mmmm! Who made these?" Zoe asked as she munched on her snack.

"I did Kiddo" Santana answered

"Wow! They're really good." Zoe praised. "You should come to our house more!"

Santana giggled. "We can make them together sometime" she promised the little blonde.

After half an hour, Susan returned home and took Zoe downstairs to play, leaving the girls alone again.

"I wanna talk about what happened... well what could of happened" Brittany started, referring to their heated make out session from earlier.

"I want to... you know" she said, as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down. "It's just that I'm not ready yet"

Santana nodded and said "I understand Britt. I don't mind waiting" she tried to be as supportive as possible.

"Have you ever had sex before?" Santana asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I had a boyfriend where I used to live and I lost my virginity to him" Brittany answered. "But I've never had sex with a girl" she added. "What about you?"

"Well, before I was out of the closet, I tried my best to 'fit in'" she said, using air quotes for the last bit. "I had a boyfriend. We had sex a few times. Then I realised I wasn't enjoying it, I just did it to be like everyone else." She said looking down and fiddling with her fingers. "But like you, I've never been with a girl" she added.

Brittany brought her in for a hug. Santana felt safe in Brittany's arms and she knew she could tell the blonde anything and everything. They didn't need to say anything as they could read each other's feelings loud and clear.

"So... you want to but just not yet?" Santana asked going back to their original conversation.

Brittany nodded. She knew she wanted to take the next step with Santana but wasn't quite ready yet. She wanted it to be meaningful and special. Santana felt the exact same way.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading!**

**Next time: More Zoe and brittana fluff**


	8. Chapter 8

**Friday 24th of September**

"Hello" Santana answered her phone.

"Hello. Is this my wonderful, amazing, beautiful girlfriend?" Brittany questioned.

Santana laughed at her girlfriend's silly antics. "Yes it is" she answered. "It would be a little awkward if it wasn't."

"Very true" Brittany admitted. "So tonight is my parent's anniversary and they're going out for a fancy meal. I have to babysit Zoe and wanted to know if you want to help me"

"Sure. Sounds fun" Santana said. "What time should I come over?"

"How's 6?" Brittany asked.

"Perfect" the brunette replied.

"Okay! See you soon"

"See you soon!" Santana hung up and continued working on her homework.

* * *

"Hi" Brittany said with a smile as she answered the door and saw her girlfriend stood on the step.

"Hey babe" Santana said as she walked into the house. She leant over and connected their lips in a quick kiss.

She took her shoes off and stepped further into the house.

"TANA!" Zoe screamed in excitement as she ran up and jumped into the Latina's arms. Santana caught her and gave her a hug. "Hey kiddo. Are you excited for tonight?" She asked the little girl.

"Very excited" Zoe replied honestly.

Santana put the girl down and headed to the kitchen to make some cookies.

* * *

Zoe and Brittany were sat on the stools at the island counter. Santana was facing away from them and placed the cookie dough onto the baking tray.

"So what film are we watching?" Santana asked over her shoulder.

"Well" Zoe started, taking the movie choice very seriously. "Either Frozen or Cinderella. I can't decide"

Zoe loved Disney movies almost as much as her older sister. Both of the blondes had a passion for the animated movies.

"Well I vote frozen" Santana said "it's been a while since I've watched it. Britts and I watched Cinderella last week"

"Frozen it is then" Zoe said as she ran out the room to set up their film.

Santana heard Brittany get up off her stool. The blonde stood behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her waist. She placed a kiss to her cheek and pulled her front against the brunette's back. She then rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

"Hey" Santana greeted and turned her head so they could share a kiss.

"Hi" Brittany said. "Looks great." She nodded to the cookies. "Thanks for coming over and babysitting Zoe with me. I appreciate the company and she really looks up to you"

"She's a great kid. I love spending time with her" Santana said honestly. "Plus I get to see you" she added with a wink.

Brittany smiled and brought her in for another kiss.

"You're cute" The blonde said as she left the room.

* * *

Santana brought the plate of cookies into the living room and placed it on the coffee table. She took a seat next to her girlfriend and the youngest Pierce climbed into her lap.

Santana draped a blanket over the three of them and started the movie. Brittany moved closer and cuddled into Santana's side. She rested her head on her chest and Santana placed a kiss to the top of her head as she wrapped her arm around the blonde.

As the end credits rolled, Santana expected a comment from Zoe but she stayed silent. She turned her head to find the child asleep on her chest.

"Let's take her upstairs" Brittany whispered as she noticed Zoe's state.

Brittany stood up and Santana picked up the child who was still asleep on her shoulder and carried her upstairs.

She laid Zoe down in her bed and brought the covers to rest underneath her chin. The teenagers tucked her in and each placed a soft kiss to her forehead and said goodnight.

They smiled at each other and made their way back downstairs.

They sat back down on the couch and Brittany rested her head on Santana's chest again. Santana began flicking through the channels and found something to watch.

After around 20 minutes, she felt Brittany's breathing even out and realized she was asleep. Santana brought her right hand up to blonde hair and ran her fingers though it. She kissed Brittany on the forehead and continued to stroke her hair as she watched the TV.

As she looked at the girl in her arms she thought that there was nothing she wouldn't do for her. She would do anything. She smiled at the blonde and thought to herself 'I think I love Brittany'. Santana had never been in love before but she thought she was feeling it with Brittany.

* * *

A little while later, Susan and David returned from dinner to find Santana on the couch cuddling with their asleep daughter.

"Hello" Santana greeted them "how was dinner?" She asked Brittany's parents.

"It was lovely. Thank you for helping Brittany babysit." David said.

"Although it looks like you did most of the work" Susan added as she gestured to Brittany.

Santana smiled and said "Anytime. It was lots of fun. Zoe is a great kid"

The Pierce parents were feeling proud as they watched Santana slide out of Brittany's arms and place a light kiss to her blonde hair.

Santana said goodnight to the married couple and made her way back home.

* * *

Santana lay in her bed as she caught up with the latest McKinley gossip via twitter. She got an incoming call and after seeing her girlfriend's face light up her screen she tapped the green button.

"Hello you" She greeted into the phone.

"Hi. Sorry I fell asleep on you." Brittany said, feeling guilty "I didn't get to say goodbye"

"Hey, it's alright. I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful" Santana said.

"Well thank you. And thank you for coming over tonight. You made it much more enjoyable and Zoe really enjoyed spending time with you" Brittany said with adoration in her voice. She loved that her sister and girlfriend got along so well.

"Anytime babe. I had fun too" the brunette admitted.

Santana heard Brittany yawn into the phone. "You should get some sleep, you sound tired" She said to the blonde.

"Yeah I am. Goodnight San"

"Goodnight Britt. Sweet dreams"

Santana hung up and placed her phone on her bedside table. She smiled at the framed picture of Brittany and rolled over to snuggle into her pillows.

Yep. Santana definitely loved Brittany. Now she needed to tell her.

* * *

**Next time: Santana and Brittany take the next step.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Friday 1st of October**

"So we will be back Saturday evening" Maribel told her daughter. Santana's parents were going away to a conference that weekend for work. They were leaving Santana home alone.

"Okay Ma. See you Saturday" Santana said as she said goodbye to her mother.

"Goodbye sweetheart" Raphael said to his daughter.

"Bye Pa" she replied.

Santana hugged her parents and watched them drive away. She then grabbed her phone and called her favourite blonde.

"Hey Britt Britt" she greeted.

"Hi San. What's up?"

"Well my parents have just left for some work thing and won't be back until tomorrow evening. So... do you want to stay over tonight?" Santana asked.

"And sleep there?" Brittany asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, if you want."

"Okay. Sounds good" Brittany answered.

"Perfect!" Santana said with enthusiasm. "How about you come round at 6 tonight"

"6 works. See you then" Brittany said.

"Bye!" Santana said as she hung up the phone.

Santana started cleaning up and preparing for her guest's arrival.

* * *

"Hey babe" Santana greeted her blonde as she opened the door. She leant in for a quick kiss before stepping aside and letting her girlfriend into the house.

Brittany took off her shoes and dropped her bag in the hallway. When she made her way into the kitchen and dining area and she was greeted with a familiar smell. She turned and saw the table was set for two with placemats and napkins so it looked fancy. Candle sticks were lit and created a romantic atmosphere.

"What's all this?" Brittany asked as she turned around and smiled at the shorter girl.

"Well I cooked for us and I tried to make it look romantic." Santana stated.

"Aww Sanny! It's perfect!" Brittany walked over and brought Santana in for a kiss.

"So what's on the menu?" The blonde asked.

"Spaghetti Bolognese and Chocolate Mousse for dessert" Santana answered.

"Mmm my favourite" Brittany said with a smile. She licked her lips. Santana really cared for her and wanted to cook her favourite food.

Santana walked over to the stove and served out two portions. She brought them over to the table where Brittany was waiting. She poured them some water and sat down to start eating.

"Thank you for this. It's delicious." Brittany started. "You're a really good cook."

"My mum taught me from a young age. Every weekend we would cook dinner together." Santana told her.

Brittany smiled. She never really enjoyed cooking, she found recipes confusing.

The girls continued to chat over dinner. They spoke about their families and traditions. The chocolate mousse was delicious too. Brittany really enjoyed her dinner. It was her favourite food made by her favourite person.

After they both finished, they cleared the table and Santana started washing up. Brittany took her bag up to Santana's room and returned back to the kitchen to find her brunette scrubbing a plate. She wrapped her arms around Santana's waist from behind and peppered kisses all over her cheek, neck and shoulders.

"Screw this. The plates can wait" Santana said as she twisted around in Brittany's arms and connected their lips. Brittany pulled herself up onto the kitchen counter and Santana stepped in between her legs and continued to kiss the blue eyed girl.

It wasn't long before lips and tongues were crashing together. Hands began to roam under t shirts. Brittany gave Santana's ass a squeeze. Both girls were feeling quite aroused.

Santana pulled away and stepped back so she was out of Brittany's reach. "We need to cool off a little." She said "You said you weren't ready yet and I need to respect that"

"Good idea" Brittany said as she jumped off the counter and stood back on her feet.

"I actually wanted to tell you something Britt" Santana started. Her hands started to fiddle with each other.

Brittany could tell the Latina was nervous so she took her hands and held Santana's. "Okay. Go ahead" she encouraged.

"Right... So... umm" Santana didn't know how to say this and her nerves got the best of her. She took a deep breath and said "Brittany. Ever since you moved in next door and we met, I've felt pulled to you in some way. At first I thought we were destined to be friends. Then I thought we could be more. Now that we are in a relationship and I understand my feelings towards you I know that that magnetic pull to you wasn't fate. It was love." She said.

Santana looked deep into Brittany's eyes and said "I love you Brittany." She let out a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding in.

Brittany stood there with a huge cheek-bunching grin and wiped a tear from her eye. "I love you too Santana." She bit her lip as she looked down at the girl she loved.

Both girls felt a flood of relief and they grabbed each other and were joined in a passionate, loving kiss.

It didn't take long for the girls to return to their hot and heavy state from before. When Santana felt a hand reach under her shirt and roam over the bare skin on her stomach and back she remembered to respect Brittany's wishes. She pulled away again and stepped back.

"Britt. We should stop" she said.

Brittany took a deep breath and made eye contact before she said "I'm ready now"

Santana's eyes widened and she said reassuringly "are you sure? I can wait."

"I'm sure. 100%. I love you and you love me and that's all I need" Brittany said as she pulled Santana back over to her. Their lips reconnected and the kiss was full of passion and excitement.

* * *

The girls made their way upstairs to Santana's room hand in hand. They shut the door and turned the lights down. The lamp was left on so they could still see each other and so the mood was romantic.

The laid down on the bed and kissed. Their lips only left each other's when an article of clothing was being removed.

Brittany was wearing a set of matching baby blue underwear. Santana had never seen anything like it but it suited the blonde girl. Santana wore black and red underwear which highlighted her caramel skin tone.

Both girls were in awe of the other's body. They both had never seen such a beautiful sight.

Their first time was slow and sensual. It was passionate and emotional. Neither girl wanted it to end. They worshiped each other's bodies and filled their movements with love and feeling.

* * *

They laid on Santana's bed and cuddled under the covers. Their naked limbs intertwined and a mixture of brown and blonde hair was tangled on the pillow.

"I'm really glad we did that" Brittany said. "It was perfect. There's not a single thing I would change"

"I completely agree" Santana said as she placed a soft kiss to Brittany's lips and rubbed their noses together.  
"I'm really glad you that my first time with a girl was with you."

"Me too San."

Brittany yawned and Santana said "We should get some sleep." It was only about 22:30 but after their activities they were both ready to doze off.

Santana rolled over so she was facing away from the blonde. Brittany moved closer so her front was pressed against Santana's back in a spooning position. She brought her arm over and linked their hands together and pulled them up underneath Santana's chin. She placed a soft kiss to Santana's shoulder before she fell asleep holding the girl she loved.

Both girls fell asleep with smiles on their faces that night. They had shown each other how they felt in the most intimate way possible. There wasn't a single part of them that regretted anything.

* * *

Santana woke up Saturday morning and rolled over to greet her lover but instead she was greeted by an empty bed and cold sheets. She pouted until she heard whistling coming from downstairs.

She pulled on some pyjama shorts and her white tank top and made her way downstairs. She found her blonde in the kitchen at the stove flipping pancakes. She wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist from behind and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Morning Britt Britt. How did you sleep?" Santana asked.

"Morning. I don't think I've ever slept so well in my life" Brittany answered with a smile.

Santana placed a kiss on Brittany's shoulder and moved across the kitchen to make them some coffee.

They sat down at the table and ate their pancakes and drank their coffee. "I thought you said you didn't cook" Santana said as she took another mouthful of pancake.

"I don't. Pancakes are my one exception. They're my speciality" Brittany replied.

"Thank you for cooking. They're delicious." Santana said gratefully.

Brittany smiled and said "anytime."

As they finished their meal and cleared the table, Brittany pulled Santana close to her and said "I love you."

Santana smiled at her new favourite sound; Brittany saying those three magic words. "I love you too" she replied.

* * *

They returned to Santana's bed and took off their clothes again. They cuddled in bed and just enjoyed the comfortable silence they fell into. Their bare skin grazed each other and that too brought them both comfort.

They spent the whole day kissing, cuddling, watching TV and repeating last nights actions. The girls took advantage of the new level of their relationship.

When lunch time rolled around they made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches which were one of Brittany's favourite. They fed each other little bites across the table and spent the whole meal smiling and giggling.

* * *

At around 15:30 they decided they needed clean up before Maribel and Raphael got home. Santana did the dishes while Brittany made the bed and took out the bins.

The girls took it in turns to shower and get dressed. Brittany packed up her belongings and spoke to Santana as she dried her hair.

"I think this has been one of the best days of my life." Brittany said as she made eye contact through the mirror with Santana who was sat on the bed putting on some socks.

"Me too Britt" Santana said simply. She smiled at the girl in the mirror who she loved with all her heart. It really had been one of the best days ever.

Santana parents were going to be home in an hour so Brittany decided she should head home.

"Goodbye Santana. Thanks for everything. It was perfect" Brittany said in the hallway unabashedly.

"Bye Bye Britt. Thank you for coming over. It really was perfect!" Santana agreed.

She kissed her lover goodbye and closed the door. She smiled as she replayed the events from the last two days in her head.

About an hour later, Maribel and Raphael returned home.

"Santana! We're home" Raphael called as he walked through the house to find his daughter.

"Hey Ma, Hey Pa" Santana said as she welcomed her parents home. "How was the conference?"

"Boring. But it was important that we went." Maribel replied. "How was your time here?"

"Great. Thanks" Santana told her mother with a smile.

"Hmm. Did Brittany come over by any chance?" Maribel further questioned.

"Umm yeah, she may have been here for a little bit. How did you know?" Santana asked.

Her parents looked at each other and then turned to her and laughed. "You're wearing your Brittany smile." Raphael answered for them both.

"I don't have a Brittany smile" Santana defended with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows.

"Yes you do! And you're wearing it right now" Maribel teased. Santana blushed and rolled her eyes. She then stomped her way upstairs to her room.

* * *

"Hey S" Quinn answered her phone.

Santana was sat at her desk and decided to call Quinn to tell her her news.

"Hey Q. So you know my parents were away for work last night?" Santana asked her best friend.

"Yeah..." Quinn answered.

"Well Brittany came round and stayed the night" Santana started. "And I told her I loved her and then we had sex"

Quinn squealed into her phone and Santana winced at the high pitch noise.

"Yes! I'm so happy for you!" Quinn told her Latina friend. "You and Brittany are perfect for each other."

"Thanks Q." Santana said with a smile.

"So... how was it?" Quinn asked, wanting to know all the juicy details.

"I'm not going to go into detail but it was perfect" Santana replied.

"God! You really are in love. You used to tell me all the dirty details and now you won't tell me anything" Quinn huffed into the phone. "But I'm glad you had fun!"

"Thanks Q! See you Monday" Santana said.

"See you Monday. Bye" Quinn reiterated as she hung up the phone.

Santana put her phone onto charge and got changed into her pyjamas. She climbed into bed and took in a deep breath. She could still smell Brittany on her pillow and bed sheets. She snuggled into the lavender scented spot where Brittany slept the previous night and let the thoughts of that weekend drift her into sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it. Now that their relationship has progressed further, there are more opportunities for chapters and story lines**

**Next Time: Santana's 17th Birthday**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tuesday 12th of October**

Santana awoke to her phone ringing. She had only been asleep for about an hour and a half and it was still dark out so she shouldn't be waking up yet.

Her eyes were still closed and she groaned. She tapped randomly on her phone until she answered it and brought her phone to her ear.

"Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to Sanny  
Happy birthday to you" she heard through the phone. Her favourite blonde was whisper-singing to her. This brought a smile to Santana's face.

"Thank you Britt Britt" she said, her eyes still closed.

"You're welcome. Now go back to sleep" Brittany said.

It was exactly midnight. Brittany had woken up so she could wish her girlfriend a happy birthday right at the start of her day.

"Okay. Goodnight. Love you" Santana said in a whisper.

"Goodnight. Love you too" Brittany replied.

Since the girls had first said those three important words, they said them at every opportunity they had.

Santana liked her birthday but never liked birthday parties. She hated having to host and be nice to people she didn't really like. Then she'd have to clean up after them. She much preferred to spend her birthdays with family and close friends.

Santana hung up, rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Santana awoke for the second time that night but this time was much more pleasant. She was well rested and it was actually morning now. She felt soft kisses being placed to her cheeks, forehead and nose. She took a deep breath and smelt lavender which meant her suspicions were correct - Brittany was in her bed.

"Wakey Wakey" Brittany whispered into her ear and Santana smiled as she opened her eyes. Santana rolled over and cuddled into her girlfriend. She buried her face into Brittany's chest.

Brittany brought her arms around the birthday girl and squeezed her tight. She placed another kiss to the top of her head. "Hello birthday girl" she said.

Santana just hummed. Brittany was a morning person, she was not. Santana could barely even speak before her coffee.

Brittany removed one of her arms and reached over to the night stand to pick up the cup of coffee she brought Santana. She waved it in front of the Latina's nose and she instantly opened her eyes.

Santana sat up and rested against the headboard. She grabbed the coffee from Brittany and sipped it. She smiled. "You brought me coffee! I love you"

Brittany smiled in amusement. "Well I hope you don't love me just because I brought you coffee" she admitted.

"No. I don't. I also love you because you phoned me in the middle of the night just to sing me happy birthday" Santana said with look of adoration.

"Yeah well you deserve it" Brittany said. "Wait here" she said as she gave Santana a quick kiss and ran out of her room.

Brittany returned a few minutes later with chocolate chip pancakes and a knife and fork. She placed them on Santana's lap and said "Breakfast is served"

Santana laughed and began eating her pancakes. They really were Brittany's speciality. No one made better pancakes.

Once she was finished, Santana got ready for school. She made her way downstairs to find Brittany and her Ma talking in the kitchen.

"Happy birthday honey" Maribel said as she hugged her now 17 year old daughter.

"Thanks Ma" Santana replied.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" Raphael said as he copied his wife's actions.

"Thanks Pa"

Santana opened her presents from her parents; some new clothes, some music and cash. "Thanks guys" she said gratefully to her parents.

"You better get going, you don't want to be late" Raphael said as he checked the time.

Santana thanked her parents once more before taking Brittany by the hand and making their way to school.

* * *

"Happy birthday S" Quinn greeted Santana in the courtyard.

"Thanks Q" she brought her best friend in for a hug.

"Happy Birthday Santana" Puck greeted her with a smile.

"Thanks fuckerman. I think I prefer the name 'lezpez' from you. Santana sounds weird coming out of your mouth" she said honestly. A smirk reached Puck's face.

"Are we still on for BreadstiX tonight?" Quinn asked. Every year, Santana went out to her favourite restaurant with her parents and Quinn. This year, Brittany was coming too.

"Yep. See you at 6:30 ish" Santana said.

School was pretty boring. A few people wished Santana a happy birthday. Mainly Cheerios and football players. Some other people spoke to her to, like that troll Berry and that creepy Spanish teacher - Mr Schuester.

* * *

Once they got home from school, the girls went straight to Santana's room.

"Now for your present" Brittany said as she pulled two wrapped presents out from her school bag.

"You shouldn't have got me presents Britt" Santana said as she smiled at the blonde's sweet personality.

"It's your birthday Santana. On your birthday, you get presents" Brittany said blankly, shutting down her girlfriend's refusal.

The first gift was a framed picture of Brittany smiling at the camera and Santana kissing her on the cheek. She had to admit, it was a very cute photo.

"Thanks Britt. It's super cute" she said as she stood it up and placed it next to her other picture on the night stand.

Brittany smiled and handed over the other gift. It was two matching bracelets, one was baby blue and the other was red. The blue one had a 'B' engraved into it and the red one had an 'S'.

"They're matching. The blue one is for you and the red one is for me. So wherever we are, no matter how far apart, we will always think of each other. There's a B on yours for Brittany and there's an S on mine for Santana." Brittany explained.

"I love them Britt" Santana started. "This is the best present ever!"

They attached the bracelets to their wrists and smiled at them and then at each other.

* * *

Quinn arrived at Santana's house at 6:30. The three teenagers and the Latina parents all climbed into the car and made their way to BreadstiX.

Raphael and Maribel sat next to each other. Brittany and Santana were opposite and Quinn sat at the head of the table.

Brittany ordered the spaghetti Bolognese. Santana had the chicken parmesan and Quinn had the carbonara with extra bacon - she loved bacon.

Dinner talk was full of embarrassing stories from Santana's childhood. Many of which came from Quinn. Santana and Quinn had been best friends since they were 8 and so Quinn had plenty of stories to share with her best friend's girlfriend.

Brittany loved hearing all the stories and shared some equally embarrassing moments that happened when the two were out alone. Brittany fit in well with the Lopez family and she got along well with Quinn too.

Once they were all finished eating, they continued to chat for a while. Brittany and Santana had been holding hands but Brittany released her hand and slid in under the table. She placed it on Santana's thigh which was bare due to her wearing a dress. She began to draw slow, lazy circles all over the bare skin. Eventually Santana had to stop her or she would have taken the blonde right there on the table. Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and placed it back on the table where she could see it.

Raphael raised his glass and said "Cheers! To Santana, happy birthday!"

Everyone grabbed their glasses and clinked them together in the centre of the table.

Santana really enjoyed herself that evening. She got to eat her favourite food with the four people she loved most.

* * *

They all climbed back into the car and dropped Quinn home before heading back to the Lopez house.

The married couple said goodnight and made their way to bed. The teenagers were sat on the couch. Santana checked her phone and saw the time was 22:30.

"You should head home babe, you're parents will kill me if I keep you any longer" Santana said.

"Actually, I'm staying the night here. I already spoke to your Ma this morning and she said it was alright." Brittany said. "Unless you don't want me to stay. I'll go home if you want."

"No way! I'd love you to stay" Santana said.

They made their way upstairs to bed. After getting changed into their pyjamas and brushing their teeth together, they climbed into bed.

They laid there face to face chatting and stealing kisses for a while until they were tired. Santana rolled over and wiggled back so she was being spooned by Brittany. Brittany placed a kiss to her shoulder and asked "did you have a good birthday?"

"The best one so far" Santana replied as she fell asleep in the arms of the girl she loved.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Next time: their 1 month anniversary**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tuesday 19th of October**

Santana woke up in a great mood that morning; it was her and Brittany's 1 month anniversary. She climbed out of bed and got ready for school.

As she was sat eating her breakfast, Brittany walked through the front door.

"Happy 1 month anniversary babe" Santana greeted as the blonde walked over to her.

"Happy anniversary" Brittany said as she leant in for a kiss. "Mmm, you taste like coffee"

Santana laughed and got up to pour Brittany a cup. She brought it back to the girl waiting at the table and sat down to talk.

The girls agreed not to buy each other presents. Santana's birthday was only a week ago and Christmas wasn't too far off so they agreed to do nice gestures for each other rather buying gifts.

Once Santana had finished breakfast, she made her way outside to her car. She walked around to the passenger side and held the door open.

"After you Miss Pierce" Santana teased as she extended her hand to help the blonde into the car.

"Why thank you Miss Lopez. How very kind of you" Brittany replied in a posh voice. Santana shut the door and ran round to the driver side so they could make their way to school.

* * *

The girls hadn't seen each other at school until lunch time. They walked hand in hand to the cafeteria. Once they arrived at their regular table, Brittany pulled out a chair for Santana sit on. Santana happily obliged and Brittany pushed her closer to the table.

"What the hell was that?" Quinn asked as she laughed her best friend's strange antics. Puck tried to contain his laughter.

"Well it's Britts and I's 1 month anniversary" Santana started. "We agreed no presents but we can do nice gestures for each other. Hence the chair thing" she explained.

Brittany and Santana smiled at each other. Puck burst out in fits of laughter. "You guys are so weird" he said.

Quinn smacked him in the arm and said "it wouldn't kill you to be this nice to me sometimes."

Santana quirked her eyebrow and gave puck a smug grin.

"Yeah yeah Lopez. You're so whipped" Puck continued to tease. "You're only doing this nice stuff so you can get in her pants later" he said as he pointed to Brittany.

"Okay puck. Listen here. 1) I'm not doing this to get get her in pants. I'm doing this because I love her and want to show her how much she means to me and 2) at least I'm getting in someone's pants" Santana snapped back. She received a high five from girlfriend who looked touched by her little speech.

Puck just rolled his eyes and continued his attack on his burger. Quinn smiled at Santana and gave her a wink as if to say 'well done'.

Quinn was part of the celibacy club. After she had a pregnancy scare in sophomore year, she had stayed celibate until she found the right guy. Puck struggled at first but after some thinking, he decided he wanted to wait and that Quinn was worth it.

* * *

After a few more hours, school was over and the girls made their way home. Santana repeated her door gesture from that morning. They listened to 'songbird' by Fleetwood Mac which was 'their song'. They both loved it and it related to how they felt about each other perfectly.

Once they got back to Santana's house, they cuddled up on the sofa and began watching some Sweet Valley High together.

Santana got a phone call from an unknown number and paused the TV.

"Hello?" Santana said into the receiver.

"Hello Mija, it's Ma" Maribel said. "My phone has died so I'm using the work one"

"Ohh" Santana said. "What's up?"

"Well work is running over today and since we aren't in the usual office, it will take too long to come home so your Pa and I are going to get a hotel and stay the night. So you'll be home alone for tonight and tomorrow morning" Maribel explained.

"Oh Okay Ma. Sorry that your work is taking so long. I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye" Santana said as she hung up the phone.

"I take it that was your Ma" Brittany said as she sat up to look at her girlfriend.

"Yep. She said they need to stay the night away and get a hotel. Leaving me home alone... all night" she said in between the kisses she was placing on the blonde's neck.

"Ohh. Well I wouldn't want you to be lonely. I know you get scared sometimes. Maybe I should stay here tonight... just in case" Brittany said in a seductive manner.

"I think that's a great idea. You're a genius Brittany" Santana said placing a kiss to the blonde's lips.

"I'll just call my mum" Brittany said as she pulled out her phone.

"Hi Mom, how are you?" Brittany said. Santana continued to place kisses on her neck.

"Well... can I stay at Santana's tonight?" Brittany asked. "I know it's a school night... yes, I will... no I can borrow some... Okay... thank you! Love you, bye" Brittany hung up the phone.

Although Santana only heard one side of the conversation, she's pretty sure she knows the verdict. "I take it it's a yes then"

Brittany nodded.

"What do you need to borrow?" Santana asked referring to the bit of the conversation she didn't understand.

"Some pajamas. I don't want to go home and get mine. Is it alright if I wear yours for tonight?" Brittany asked her.

"Babe, with my plans, we won't be needing pajamas" Santana said with a wink as she continued to kiss Brittany.

* * *

The girls made their way upstairs and decided to take a bath together. Santana ran the hot water and added some bubbles while Brittany set up some relaxing music and lit some candles. The bathroom looked so romantic.

The girls stripped off and Brittany climbed in first. Santana then climbed in and sat in between Brittany's legs so her back was resting against the blonde's front. Santana rested her head on Brittany's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I love you" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear and let her hands rest on the Latina's stomach.

"I love you too Britt... so much" Santana returned the compliment.

They relaxed into each other and allowed their bodies to mold together. Both girls enjoyed the feeling of their skin gliding over each others, it was comforting.

After a while, Brittany got Santana to sit up and she poured some shampoo into her hands. She gently glided her fingers through dark brown hair and softly massaged her scalp. She then poured warm water over her hair to wash it out and repeated the whole process with conditioner. Santana did the same to Brittany and they both felt so relaxed.

After a little while longer, they climbed out of the bath and wrapped soft, fluffy towels around their damp bodies. They blew out the candles and turned off the music.

They dried each other off and giggled while they brushed their hair. They then climbed into bed naked, loving the way the soft, silk sheets felt against their bare skin.

They cuddled up to each other and decided to watch the notebook. Santana walked over to her small collection of DVDs in her room and placed into the player.

Brittany allowed her gaze to roam all over her girlfriend's body. It was her favourite sight. And her favourite thing to touch.

"You're really hot you know" Brittany said as her girlfriend walked back over to her.

Santana laughed. "Thanks. Your quite the looker yourself" she replied with a wink as she climbed back into bed and into Brittany's arms.

They girls enjoyed watching one of their favourite films together. Brittany loved Ryan Gosling and his amazing looks. Santana had a little crush of Rachel McAdams so they both had some eye candy.

"Who's hotter. Me or Ryan Gosling?" Santana asked as the end credits rolled.

"You are... any day. Even when you wake up in the morning and you're grumpy because you haven't had your coffee. When you have messy bed hair and black bags under your eyes, you're still way hotter than Ryan Gosling." Brittany said honestly. She really truly thought there was no one better looking or who had a better personality than her girlfriend.

"Aww Britt. I love you" Santana said as she kissed her blonde.

"And I love you" Brittany muttered into another kiss.

One thing lead to another and the girls celebrated their anniversary in the most intimate way possible. It wasn't desperate, it was soft and emotional. They took their time to show each other how much they loved them.

The girls laid there panting, trying to catch their breath. Brittany was lying on her back with Santana resting her head on her chest. Santana brought her right leg and draped it over Brittany's legs. Her arm rested across her stomach. Brittany stroked brown hair and Santana traced slow, lazy circles on Brittany's stomach with her index finger.

Both girls fell asleep that night in a perfect post-sex haze, in the arms of the girl they loved and celebrating their relationship. It was the best 1 month anniversary ever.

* * *

**Next time: Halloween!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sunday 31st of October**

"So Pa and I will be out all day, we won't be back until late tonight alright?" Maribel explained to her daughter.

"Alright Ma, I'll see you tomorrow" Santana said as she gave her mother a hug and watched her leave.

Maribel and Raphael had a last minute meeting booked out of town and wouldn't back home until the early hours of the next morning.

It was Halloween; a holiday Santana never really liked. She didn't like dressing up, she couldn't be bothered to trick or treat and she didn't see any point in decorating a house for just one night.

Santana picked up her phone and dialed her favourite person's number.

"Hey Britt Britt"

"Hi San"

"So my parents are out all day and won't be home until after midnight. Wanna come over?" Santana offered.

"I'd love to San but it's Halloween. I have family plans. Don't you have plans?" Brittany said.

"No. I don't really like Halloween" Santana said.

"What!" Brittany gasped. "Halloween is the 3rd best holiday. Okay, today you're going to come over and do Halloween with the Pierce's. I guarantee by the end of the day you'll love Halloween" She promised.

"Alright... Fine. But only for you."

"Great! Come over in half an hour" Brittany told her.

"Okay, see you soon"

"Bye"

Although Santana was reluctant to be doing Halloween activities, she was excited to spend the day with the girl she loved and her family.

* * *

"Hey baby" Brittany greeted the Latina on her doorstep.

"Hi" Santana said with a smile as she leant in for a quick kiss.

Brittany stepped aside to let Santana into the house. She greeted Brittany's parents as they welcomed her into their home.

"TANA!" Santana heard a voice from behind her squeal. She whipped her head around and her body followed suit. "Hey kiddo" she said to Zoe as she ran up and jumped into the Latina's arms.

"You excited for Halloween?" Santana asked the little girl.

"Yep. I get to dress up and eat candy!" Zoe replied excitedly.

Santana set the girl back down onto the floor. Zoe grabbed her by the wrist and lead her into the kitchen where Susan, David and Brittany were stood around the table waiting. 4 pumpkins were set out on the table with a selection of knives, spoons and bowls. Zoe climbed onto the chair in between where her parents were stood and stood up on it so she was level with the adults.

Santana walked over to her favourite Pierce and stood next to her. She wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist and smiled at her.

"Pumpkin carving is part 1 of the Pierce Halloween traditions" Brittany explained. "We do it every year."

"Unfortunately, we only have 4 pumpkins since we weren't expecting you when we bought them." David apologised. "You're welcome to have mine and I'll just help Zoe"

"No, no. Thank you for the offer but I'll just help Britt with hers." Santana politely declined. Brittany smiled at her. She loved watching how kind and loving Santana was towards her family.

Once they cut the top off their pumpkins, they began scooping out the flesh on the inside.

"Thanks for letting me come and join in your traditions Susan and David. My family don't really celebrate Halloween so it's nice to spend this holiday with people who do." Santana said gratefully as her eyes shifted between Brittany's parents.

"You're welcome anytime Santana. You're a great addition to the family" Susan said with a smile.

Brittany gave Santana's hand a little squeeze as she went to grab more pumpkin flesh.

"Eww, this stuff's gross" Santana said as she reached her hand into the slimy pumpkin. She quickly withdrew her hand and said "I'll just watch this bit I think."

Brittany laughed at her girlfriend's pathetic behavior. She grabbed some pumpkin flesh and held it close to Santana's face.

"Eww Britt no!" Santana said as used her hands to grab Brittany's wrists and pull her hands and the pumpkin bits away from her face.

Brittany just giggled and emptied her hands into a bowl. "Aww, I'm sorry baby" Brittany whispered with a pout as she gave Santana a little kiss.

Zoe laughed from across the table. "You guys are silly" she said.

"You're right Zoe, they are silly" Susan agreed with her 6 year old daughter. A smile sitting comfortably on her face as she looked at the two teenagers.

The girls smiled at each other unabashedly. They were silly but they didn't care.

The pierces then began carving faces into their pumpkins. After they were done, they lit a candle and placed it inside. They sat the lid back on top and placed them outside by the doorstep.

* * *

After a few hours of more Pierce family traditions, the teenagers were stood at the kitchen counter looking through the latest issue of a magazine together.

"Ready Tana? Ready Britty?" Zoe questioned. She had just gotten changed into her costume and was excited to see her sister's and Santana's reactions.

"We're ready kiddo" Santana said.

"Okay. 3...2...1 GO!" Zoe counted down. The teenagers turned around to see Zoe dressed as her favourite Disney princess - Cinderella. She had a blue dress on and a tiara.

"Wow Zoe! You look great" Brittany said as she walked over to her little sister. She picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Good job Kiddo! You look just like Cinderella" Santana further enthused as she walked over to stand by her girlfriend. She rested her hand on the small of Brittany's back so she could chat to the little girl in Brittany's arms.

Brittany let Zoe back down to the floor and stepped closer into Santana's arms. They both snaked their arm around the other's waist.

"Right. We will see you later." Susan said. "Candy is waiting in a bowl by the door. Don't get to distracted to answer the door" she added with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow. Her voice was laced with suggestion.

Both teenager's cheeks flushed with a pink color in embarrassment. They looked down at their toes. "Bye guys. Have fun" Brittany said to her Mom, Dad and sister who were leaving to go trick or treating. Santana and Brittany were staying home to give out the candy to kids who were trick or treating at their home.

"What shall we watch?" Santana said as she made her way over to the couch and TV area.

"Something scary. It is Halloween" Brittany replied.

"Okay. You won't get scared?" Santana said hesitantly.

"I'll be fine." Brittany said reassuringly.

Santana sat down on the couch and Brittany sat next to her. They weren't too far apart but their bodies weren't touching. She pressed play on 'A Nightmare On Elm Street' - a classic horror film.

Not too far into the film, Brittany got scared. She jumped and cuddled into Santana's side. Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany and comfortingly stroked her blonde hair.

"Better?"

"Much better." Brittany replied as she now felt safe in her girls arms.

Lord Tubbington came into the room and snuggled up on the other couch that the girls weren't using.

"Lord Tubbington loves horror films" Brittany explained. "He really gets a thrill out the adrenaline rush"

Santana just nodded. She never knew how to react when Brittany spoke about her cat's habits.

The movie kept being interrupted by the doorbell. Each time, both girls got up and went to the door. They waited for the kids to say 'trick or treat' before handing them some candy. They admired the cute kids and their even cuter costumes. They then made their way back to the couch, snuggled up and resumed their film.

As the film drew to a close, Zoe arrived back home with her parents.

"Look how much I got!" Zoe said excitedly and she showed the teens her pillow case full of candy.

"Wow! Good job" Brittany said to her sister.

"Come on Zoe, let's head to bed" Susan encouraged her youngest daughter.

"Goodnight Britty, Goodnight Tana" she said as she gave each of the girls a hug.

"Goodnight" The girls said in unison to the smallest blonde. They giggled at their synchronicity.

"I should probably head home too. I need to let you get some rest." Santana said as she turned to face her girlfriend.

"Oh... well... I was thinking, since your parents won't be home for hours. Maybe you could stay here. I'm a bit scared after that film. And I'd feel much better if you stayed with me." Brittany said as she looked down into her lap where her fingers were wriggling together.

"I'd be happy to stay over. As long as it's alright with your parents." Santana replied as she lowered her head so her brown eyes could meet with blue ones.

"Thanks San. You're my Lady knight in shining armor!" Brittany said with a giggle. She made her way upstairs to ask her parents if Santana could stay the night. They said it was fine. Santana sent her parents a text to let them know she was staying at Brittany's.

* * *

"Here you go" Brittany said as she tossed Santana some floral pajama shorts and a matching t shirt. Santana caught them and got changed. Brittany got into her set of duck pajamas which were the same as Santana's but with a different print.

They stood at the sink brushing their teeth together trying to stifle their laughter as they pulled funny faces at each other through the mirror. Brittany reached down and pinched Santana's ass. She received a light smack on the arm in return.

Santana climbed into bed first and laid on her back. A minute later, Brittany emerged from the bathroom and climbed into bed where Santana was waiting for her. She curled up into Santana and placed her head on her chest. Their legs tangled together and their arms held each other close.

Brittany's lamp was left on low so it wasn't completely dark.

"Are you feeling scared B?" Santana asked the girl in her arms.

"Nope. Not when I'm here with you" Brittany replied honestly. She felt safe and secure as she felt Santana's chest rise and fall with each breath.

"Hey Britt..."

"Yeah?"

"I like Halloween now. Thank you for showing me how fun it can be. I hope we can spend next year doing the Pierce family traditions again" Santana said with happiness evident in her voice.

"You're welcome. I hope we can be together next year too." Brittany whispered with a yawn.

With thoughts of their future playing on their minds, they let sleep take over their bodies.

* * *

**Next time: Santana gets sick :(**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wednesday 17th of November**

Santana awoke that morning feeling like crap. Her throat was sore, she felt tired even after 10 hours of sleep, she had a pounding headache and felt freezing cold.

"Santana! You need to get ready for school... Santana?" Maribel said as she entered her daughter's bedroom. She looked at her daughter and saw that she wasn't well. "Aww honey."

"I don't feel good" Santana said to her Ma. Her voice was low and raspy from her sore throat.

"I can see. You've got a fever, it's not contagious" Maribel replied. She took her hand and placed it on her daughters forehead. She felt hot to the touch. She then ran her hand down to cup Santana's cheek. "You're going to stay home from school today and get better. Get lots of sleep and drink lots of water. I still have to go to work, I'm sorry I can't stay and take care of you."

"It's fine Ma." Santana said with a small smile, it was all she could conjure up.

Maribel kissed Santana on the forehead before leaving her daughter to get some rest.

Santana pulled out her phone and dropped Brittany a text.

**To Britt 'The Sexy' Pierce [07:46]**  
Can't give you a lift today. I'm sick :(

She didn't even bother waiting for a reply before rolling over and going back to sleep.

* * *

Santana awoke again 2 hours later. Her eyes were still closed but something felt strange. Her pillow was moving underneath her head, it felt like it was breathing. She opened one eye to see grey sweatpants and light coming through the window. As she drifted further into consciousness, she felt a hand stroke her head. She realised that she was resting on someone's stomach. She took a deep breath and smelt lavender, meaning the person comforting her was Brittany.

Santana turned her head around on Brittany's stomach to find her resting against the headboard.

"Morning babe" Brittany said as she smiled down at her sick girlfriend.

"Morning" Santana said in a croaky voice. She then pulled a face at the pain at discomfort she felt.

"Aww baby" Brittany said sympathetically with a pout. She hated seeing Santana in any kind of pain, it sucked even more that Brittany couldn't just snap her fingers and make the pain disappear. She leant down and placed a kiss to Santana's forehead.

Santana smiled up at Brittany. Her face then changed in a second, her eyes widened, her eyebrows raised to her hairline and she sat up straight in bed. "Britt, it's a school day! You're late!"

"I'm taking the day off to take care of you and make you better."

"No Brittany, you can't. What about your attendance?"

"It's already 100%, I won't get into trouble for taking one day off."

"Well what about your parents? They will kill me _and_ you."

"They think I'm at school, no one will notice." Brittany stated, she really had thought of everything. "Now stop arguing with me." Brittany leant over to the night stand and passed Santana a glass of water and some pills. "You're mum told me everything that was wrong with you so this will deal with your headache."

Santana took the pills and drank the whole glass of water. She wiped her chin and mouth and relaxed back into her bed. "Fine. I guess you can be my nurse for the day." Santana said reluctantly.

Brittany climbed out of the bed and walked away from Santana.

"Wait Britt. Where are you going?" Santana said with a pout, already missing her cuddle buddy.

Brittany turned around to give Santana a look as if to say 'really?'. She walked into Santana's closet and grabbed a hoodie and a blanket. "I was grabbing some more layers because I know you're feeling cold." Brittany explained.

Brittany tossed Santana her Cheerios hoodie. Santana scrambled into it while Brittany climbed back into bed. Brittany laid the blanket over the duvet to add an extra layer. She sat against the headboard again and opened her arms for Santana to climb into. Santana went back to her previous position of her head resting on Brittany's stomach and her arm draped across Brittany's hips.

Brittany placed a light kiss to Santana's head and said "get some more rest." She stroked brown hair until the girl in her arms fell asleep.

* * *

Santana woke up for the 3rd time that day at around noon. Her headache had gone and she was feeling a little better. She was really hungry though.

She opened her eyes expecting to see the blonde girl she loved. Instead she was met with an empty pillow and cold sheets. Santana pouted at the disappearance of her girlfriend and her affection.

Santana laid in bed for a while just staring at the ceiling and moping around in her ill state. She heard some clattering downstairs which reassured her Brittany was still here.

"Oh you're awake!" Brittany said as she walked into the teenager's bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed and cupped Santana's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better, hungry though" Santana said with a still hoarse voice. It didn't hurt her to talk anymore.

"Well that's perfect. I just made chicken noodle soup." Brittany said as she lifted the bowl and spoon as evidence to her last statement.

Santana reached out to grab the food but Brittany pulled it out reach. "Uh uh, you said I can be your nurse for the day so I'm going to feed you." She said with a smirk.

Santana rolled her eyes and watched Brittany slide closer to her. Brittany fed her the hot soup a mouthful at a time and wiped her chin with the spoon when she spilt some. Santana enjoyed the attention she was getting from the blonde and the soup was delicious.

"Thank you! That was scrummy" Santana said as she swallowed the last bite of soup. She sat forward and pursed her lips to signal that she wanted a kiss. Brittany just sat still and made no effort to lean closer so her girlfriend could reach her lips.

"San. No offence but you're sick and I don't really want to kiss you."

"What? Why? It's not contagious. Is it because I don't look pretty?" Santana said feeling miserable and a bit gross.

"No babe, no! Even when you're sick you still look so hot. If you weren't sick, I'd be all over you right now." Brittany said trying to cheer her up. "I just don't want you to feel any worse, you need to concentrate on getting better. And when you do feel better, I'll make it up to you" Brittany finished with a wink and a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Alright" Santana said with a groan as she laid back down.

"I've got to say though babe, you're voice sounds really sexy when you're sick." Brittany told her.

"Really? It sounds all croaky" Santana said, sounding all... croaky.

"That's the best part" Brittany winked at Santana and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Come on, let's run you a bath."

Brittany made her way through the door to Santana's en suite bathroom and began running a hot bubble bath.

Santana joined her a moment later and leaned against the sink while she watched Brittany light some candles and put a towel on the heater.

Santana stripped off and climbed into the bath. Brittany took a seat on the toilet lid and watched her sink into the hot water.

"I was hoping you'd join me" Santana said suggestively from the bathtub.

"Well you know how I said I didn't want to make you feel any worse and you should focus on getting better... I don't think you and me naked that close together would help you get better. You also wouldn't be getting any cleaner, that bathtub would dirty" Brittany finished with a smirk and wiggling eyebrows.

Santana just laughed and said "good point."

Brittany stood up and walked over to the tub. She got on her knees and said "turn around."

Santana did as she was told and turned so her back was facing Brittany. Brittany squeezed some shampoo into her hand and began to run it through long dark hair. Her fingers were slow, soft and attentive to Santana's hair, head and scalp. She massaged Santana's head and tried to relax her as much as possible. She then used the jug to wash out the white foam before replacing it with conditioner. She then ran a comb through the dark locks to detangle them.

After a little while longer, Santana got out the bath and Brittany wrapped a warm, fluffy white towel around her damp body. She used another to wrap up her hair.

Brittany went downstairs for a bit and Santana dried off. She got changed into some clean, soft, fleecy pyjamas and climbed back into her warm bed. She snuggled up under the covers and waited for her blonde to come back.

"I made hot chocolate" Brittany said as she walked though the door and handed Santana a steaming hot mug. The hot chocolate had marshmallows, cream and chocolate sprinkles on top. She placed her mug on the nightstand and walked over to the TV. "What do you wanna watch?" Brittany asked.

"I don't mind. You pick" Santana said as she sipped on the best hot chocolate she had even drunk. "Oh my god Britt! This is amazing!"

Brittany smiled over her shoulder at the girl in bed as she chose a DVD and placed it into the player. She turned around and climbed back into bed. She pressed play on the remote and picked up her hot drink.

"Ooo Beauty and the beast! Good film" Santana complimented.

Santana had ordered a bunch of Disney films to keep in her room so that whenever Brittany came over, they had something to watch.

The girls sat side by side sipping on their hot chocolates and watching their Disney movie.

"Would you still love me if I was big and hairy like the beast?" Santana asked Brittany.

"San, have you even been watching this film? The whole story is about loving someone for their personality not their looks. San, I would love you no matter what you looked like because you have the best personality. You're kind and loving, the way you treat Zoe shows me that. Your a great friend which I see from the way you are with Quinn. You are so funny and you have a heart of gold. You treat me better than anyone ever has. My whole life I've been treated differently because I think a certain way, but you treated me completely normally, you look at me like I'm just another teenage girl and for that, I will always love you."

Santana's heart melted at the words that came from Brittany's mouth. She was truly touched by the way her girlfriend spoke so highly of her.

"Thank you B. That's very sweet" Santana said feeling all warm and tingly inside.

"But just for the record... I still love your body too. You have a beautiful face, the softest hair, the most gorgeous eyes, really toned abs, an ass to die for and don't even get me started on your boobs" Brittany further complimented.

Santana just giggled and muttered a "Thanks" as she turned back to continue watching the film.

* * *

It got to 15:45 and Brittany needed to go home, If she were really at school, she'd be home any minute. By that point, Santana was feeling loads better.

"Thank you for taking care of me nurse Brittany" Santana said jokingly as she stood in the hallway waiting for Brittany to finish tying her shoes.

Brittany giggled and said "anytime, it was actually kinda fun looking after you. You're really cute when you're all sick and helpless."

Santana rolled her eyes and hugged Brittany goodbye - she still wouldn't let her kiss her - she then shut the door and returned to bed.

Santana fell asleep once more that day, this time feeling much better.

"Santana?"

Santana opened her eyes to find her Ma sitting on the edge of bed rubbing her hand up and down her arm.

"Hey Ma" Santana said still feeling a little drowsy.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better" Santana replied honestly.

"Wow! It's a rapid recovery. Some kind of miracle must have happened while I was at work" Maribel said.

"You could say that..." Santana said as her thoughts drifted to how Brittany took care of her.

"Alright then, I'll leave you be" Maribel said as she stood up and exited the room.

Santana pulled out her phone and texted Brittany.

**To Britt 'The Sexy' Pierce [19:07]**  
Thanks again 4 2day :)  
Ma and Pa have no clue you were here!

She waited for a reply which came almost instantly.

**From Britt 'The Sexy' Pierce [19:08]**  
No problem! My parents have no clue either :) xx

She smiled at her phone before switching apps to twitter.

* * *

"How's she feeling?" Raphael asked his wife as she returned to the kitchen.

"Much better. Actually it's kind of strange how good she's feeling, she's made a very quick recovery" Maribel explained.

The married couple narrowed their eyes on each other thinking about how suspicious it is that Santana recovered that quickly without anyone taking care of her.

"Brittany" the couple said in unison as they realized the reason for Santana's good health and mood.

They laughed together at the synchronicity of their minds and mouths.

* * *

**Next time: the girls join glee club!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Monday 22nd of November**

"I can't believe this. This is bull crap. So unfair" Santana muttered as she walked down the hall. Brittany just squeezed Santana's hand and smiled at her dramatic ways.

They stopped walking when they reached Quinn.

"I can explain" Quinn told a very pissed off Santana.

"Yeah you better." Santana said with raised eyebrows and hands on hips.

"Be nice San" Brittany whispered to the angry brunette.

Quinn called Santana that morning to tell her they were auditioning for glee club. Santana was not happy to say the least.

"So Finn has been forced to join by Mr Schue. Finn made Puck join. Puck made me join. I'm making you join. And I assume you'll make Britt join." Quinn explained to the cheerleaders.

Brittany took a moment to process the chain reaction Quinn just explained.

"Fine. I'll do this but only for you." Santana agreed with the head cheerleader.

"It could be fun" Brittany added.

"I doubt it" Santana muttered under her breath.

* * *

Brittany, Santana and Quinn met later to create an audition song. They chose 'Say A Little Prayer'. Quinn agreed to sing the lead and the others would back her up.

Brittany offered to choreograph since she liked to dance. Santana had only really seen her dance at Cheerios practise and even then she couldn't really admire her since Sue was always shouting at her.

When Brittany showed the girls the routine she had prepared, Santana was amazed. Anyone could dance the routine she created but no one could make it look as good as Brittany.

She flipped her pony tail and shook her hips. She did some fancy footwork too. Santana couldn't stop her leering. The girl was gorgeous and when she was grinding and rolling her body like that, Santana got a little hot.

The girls quickly learnt the routine and Santana was very grateful for the 'hands on' learning that took place from Brittany. Then they added the vocals and their audition was ready to be performed.

* * *

When audition time rolled around, the girls were well prepared. Quinn walked in and spoke to Mr Schuester while the other girls set up. They gave their names and performed their song.

It went really well and Mr Schue was delighted to have them join glee club. He told them straight away that they were in and told them to attend practice that day.

Although Santana didn't really want to join, she was glad Mr Schue saw their talent. Plus she got to watch Brittany dance all sexy again.

* * *

The Cheerios walked into glee rehearsal for the first time with Puck. They saw Kurt and Blaine at the back gazing into each other's eyes. Mercedes and Rachel were arguing over who had a better voice. Sam was rolling Artie around bumping into things and causing a mess. Tina and Mike were cuddling at the front looking all in love and Sugar was just sat there counting her money.

It was a very strange sight.

"Puck! Come here" Finn greeted from the front row of chairs. Puck walked over and took a seat next to the quarterback. Quinn then sat down next to Puck.

Santana headed to the back of the room and Brittany followed. They sat side by side and immediately linked their pinkies.

"Hello, welcome to glee. As the captain is it my responsibility to welcome all new members and make them feel at home." Rachel said energetically to the cheerleaders. "I'm Rachel Berry!"

"Hi" Brittany replied. Santana just nodded her head once to acknowledge Rachel.

"Right then! Take a seat" Mr Schue said as he entered the choir room. He picked up his pen and wrote on the whiteboard.

"Journey!" He said enthusiastically. "We're going to begin _our_ journey by singing a classic - 'Don't Stop Believing'."

The teenagers were handed sheet music and started singing along to the Journey classic. Santana kept rolling her eyes at Berry's enthusiasm and the comments the other kids made. Deep down, she enjoyed it although she wouldn't admit that to anyone.

* * *

After glee, the girls went home. They drove back and decided to go to Santana's house which was empty for a couple hours.

They were lying on Santana's bed on their stomachs with their legs kicking in the air. They were both scrolling through Twitter and Instagram when Santana got a text from an unknown number.

She opened it to find out it was Rachel.

**From unknown [16:52]**  
Hello, it's Rachel Berry. I got your number from Quinn, I hope you don't mind. I'm really glad you joined glee, we need your extra voices. I hope to see you soon.

Santana leant over and showed Brittany.

"Hello, I'm Rachel Berry" Santana said in her best impression voice of Rachel. "I'm going to be a star and I'm the captain of glee club!"

Brittany bit her lip to try to stifle her laughter. She couldn't help but erupt in laughter at her girlfriend's antics. "That's not nice San. But it is a bit funny" Brittany admitted.

After the girls calmed down from their fits of giggles, Brittany started a serious conversation.

"You know... I actually liked glee today." Brittany admitted.

Santana let out a groan and eye roll.

"I mean, I got to sing and dance and be with my friends and with you. It was fun" Brittany continued. "And I know that under that hard shell, you liked it too."

"It was alright... I guess" Santana replied. Brittany raised her eyebrows in doubt of Santana's statement.

"Fine! I had fun" Santana admitted. "But if you tell anyone I will have to kill you."

Brittany giggled and said "you could never kill me, you love me too much."

"You're right." Santana replied. "But I will withhold any kind of sweet lady kisses from you for a week."

Brittany's mouth hung open and she gasped. "That's worse than death!" She feigned shock. "I better not tell _anyone."_

Santana nodded and leant in for a sweet lady kiss. It didn't take long before things were hot and heavy. They were rolling around on the covers and moaning into each other's lips. They were stilled clothed but feeling hot.

_Buzz Buzz_

A noise came from the Santana's phone on the nightstand. Santana reluctantly pulled away from Brittany and checked to see who was calling her. It was Quinn. She picked up the phone and answered.

"Hey Q" Santana answered.

Brittany rolled her eyes, phone calls with Q always lasted ages. They liked to catch up on the latest gossip and bitch about which Cheerios were getting fat.

Brittany rolled back over to Santana and began kissing her neck. She kissed a line from her clavicle to her earlobe and then licked up the line of kisses. Brittany knew all the tricks when it came to Santana and this was number 1 in the book. She then took Santana's earlobe in between her teeth and bit lightly. She leant a little higher as whispered in her ear.

"Hurry up San, I want to get naked with you."

Her voice was full of lust and seduction. Santana just continued her phone-call, she seemed completely oblivious to Brittany's seduction. Brittany felt she needed to up her game to the next level.

She stood up from the bed and purposely knocked a pen off the nightstand. She stood with her legs hip-width apart and leant down to pick it up. Her ass was pointing straight to Santana. She grabbed the pen from the floor and very slowly teased her hand up her leg. Her spine began to straighten and she flipped her hair as she stood up straight. She finally looked over her shoulder and Santana wasn't even watching, she was so involved in what Quinn had to say.

Brittany had had enough. She let out a big sigh so Santana knew she was annoyed and stormed out of the room. She was annoyed that her and Santana were in the middle of getting their sweet lady kisses on and then she just got up and ignored Brittany.

* * *

"Alright Q... yeah, see you tomorrow... bye." Santana hung up the phone and tossed it across the bed. She didn't know where her blonde had gone but she was definitely annoyed with her. Santana walked downstairs to find Brittany sat at the kitchen table. Santana sat down opposite her.

"Hey, sorry about that, it took longer than I thought." Santana said, not sure of how to approach the conversation.

"Hmm" Brittany responded.

"Can we talk it through? I don't want to fight." Santana reasoned.

"Yeah. I'm annoyed at you because we were right in the middle of something and then you just got up to speak to Quinn." Brittany explained.

"I'm sorry, I should have ignored her or got her to call me back."

"It's not that you took the phone call San, it's that you didn't talk to me about it. All you had to do is say 'do you mind if I take this?' And I would of been fine with it. But you just ignored me." Brittany explained further feeling hurt.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to ignore you, I just wasn't thinking." Santana took Brittany's hands in hers across the table and made eye contact. "Next time I'll be sure to check with you first."

Brittany smiled at her girlfriend. Santana got up and walked around the table. She sat down in Brittany's lap and wrapped her arm around the blondes neck. Brittany entangled Santana in her arms. They shared a soft kiss.

"I'm sorry too for blowing up on you like that." Brittany said.

They shared another kiss and then another.

"Now can we please go and finish what we started upstairs." Brittany said with urgency.

Santana just chuckled and took Brittany by the hand back up to her room.

Santana had never had makeup sex before but she thoroughly enjoyed it. Actually, she thoroughly enjoyed any kind of sex with Brittany.

* * *

**Next time: A party**


	15. Chapter 15

**Friday 27th of November**

"Hey Q" Santana answered the phone.

"Hey, add B"

Santana added Brittany to the call.

"Hey B" Quinn greeted.

"Hey Q, Hey San" Brittany replied.

"Right, so Rachel's party is tonight. Are we going or not?" Quinn asked.

Rachel Berry was hosting a party that night and invited all glee members, the cheerleaders still hadn't decided whether to go or not.

"I vote yes, we get to hang out with our friends and it can't be that bad" Brittany said.

"I also vote yes because free booze" Santana said.

"I also vote yes because we have nothing better to do tonight" Quinn added. "So it's agreed then, Finn will pick you up at 7 and take you there"

"Okay, see you later" Brittany said.

"Bye" Santana added.

* * *

Santana and Brittany decided to get ready together at Santana's house. Brittany was sat on the floor in front of the mirror doing her makeup while Santana stood behind her doing her hair. They were both in their underwear.

"I'm actually kind of excited for tonight" Brittany said honestly.

"Me too. But don't tell anyone." Santana replied.

"I won't, I promise." Brittany smiled up at Santana. "Now what should I wear?"

"I think you should go like that, in your bra and panties. You already look great, why change?" Santana said with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow.

Brittany just rolled her eyes and stood up. "I think you'd be jealous if the whole glee club saw me like this."

"Yeah, you're right. Go put some clothes on then." Santana said as she received a kiss on the cheek from her girlfriend.

Brittany chose to wear jean shorts, a striped t shirt with a heart on it and suspenders. She had her hair lightly curled and wore minimum makeup. Santana chose a tight striped blue and black dress with a leather jacket. She too had lightly curled hair. Both girls looked great and made their way downstairs.

Finn arrived shortly after with his car. He wasn't drinking so he offered to be their designated driver. Santana and Brittany climbed in the back of the car and made their way to Rachel's house.

"Thank again for the lift Finnosence." Santana said to their driver.

"It's alright, I just want to make sure you guys are safe." Finn was always a sweet guy and cared about his friends. Santana was grateful for him being in her life.

They arrived at the party fashionably late and the scene was unexpected. People were all sat around sipping on wine coolers feeling completely sober. No one looked like they were having fun. Santana scanned the room to find Quinn and Puck. They were stood with Rachel. She took Brittany by the hand and pulled her over to the scene.

"Please Rachel. I'll replace it all. No one is even getting a buzz, just let me break into the liquor cabinet." Puck pleaded to the host.

"Alright... Fine." Rachel gave in.

Quinn gave Santana a nod and the 3 girls scattered in different directions. Santana went over to the liquor cabinet and carried the bottles to the kitchen counter. Quinn found cups and straws and put them with the drinks. Brittany went and found juice and soda and brought it over. The girls were a well-oiled machine when it came to parties.

Everyone wondered over to the drinks counter and began mixing. Brittany grabbed the cola and Jack Daniels and poured it into a red plastic cup. Santana grabbed the cranberry juice and vodka and poured it into another red cup. They then traded cups. Santana always made Brittany's drinks at parties and Brittany made Santana's. They knew just how the other girl liked her drink.

After around half an hour, everyone was getting buzzed, some people were dancing and others were chatting excitedly. The atmosphere was getting better.

"SHOTS!" Puck shouted from the kitchen and everyone gathered around him. Puck poured a shot for everyone and they all picked up their miniature glass.

"To Mr Schue's stupid hair" Puck said loudly. Everyone laughed and drank the bitter liquid. They did a few more rounds and toasted to things like Principal Figgins' accent and Sue's megaphone. Each one caused fits of giggles from everyone.

Brittany laid down on the kitchen counter and pulled up her shirt to reveal her stomach. "San, do a body shot off me!" She said enthusiastically.

Santana poured a line of salt on Brittany's bare stomach and placed a piece of lime in her mouth. Puck poured her a shot of tequila.

Santana ran her tongue along Brittany's abs and loved the way she could feel them twitching as her tongue met bare skin. She then took the shot and leant down the grab the lime slice from Brittany's mouth. She bit on it and then threw it away and sealed their lips in a kiss.

"Mmm zingy" Brittany said as she pulled away and could still taste the lime on Santana's lips.

"Wow! That was so hot" Artie called out.

"Back off wheels" Santana said as stared him down and he slowly rolled away in defeat.

Santana helped Brittany down from the counter and whispered in her ear "that _was_ hot." Brittany's cheeks flushed a little at the comment.

Quinn and Puck walked out of the kitchen leaving the girls alone. They sat next to Finn and began a conversation.

Santana kissed Brittany, then she did it again and again until they were full on making out in Rachel's kitchen. It was an open plan house where it was like one big room so all the guests could still see the cheerleaders. Brittany grabbed Santana by the face and pulled her in again for a sloppy, desperate kiss. She pushed Santana until she was up against a wall and then hands started to roam. Brittany slipped her hand down to Santana's ass and started squeezing. Santana just moaned at the forcefulness.

"Right! You two need to cool off." Quinn said as she pulled Brittany off Santana. "No one here wants to see you two try and make lady babies."

Santana shrugged at Quinn, she didn't care.

"Well at least we know who the top is in this relationship" Quinn admitted as she looked at Brittany - who had just been attacking Santana - with a smirk.

"Nope... no you don't... that was just one time." Santana tried to make an excuse.

"It's okay babe, everyone here knows you're whipped." Brittany said unabashedly.

Santana rolled her eyes and walked off in annoyance. Quinn and Brittany just laughed.

* * *

After a little while longer, they decided to play truth or dare. Everyone was sat in a big circle still sipping on their drinks.

"Santana, truth or dare?" Tina asked.

"Ummm truth" Santana answered.

"Okay. When did you fall in love with Brittany?" Tina further questioned.

"Well, I think I loved her since the day she moved in next door. But I didn't realise I loved her until when we agreed to be girlfriends and she did her happy dance. I thought to myself that if anyone else was doing that, I would hate them, but since it was Brittany it was just cute." Santana explained. She received a series of 'awww's from the circle. Brittany looked over to her and smiled.

"Right then. Brittany, truth or dare?" Puck asked.

"Dare!" Brittany replied.

"Okay, do a strip tease." Puck commanded.

Brittany looked to Santana to check if she was okay with that and received a confirming nod in return.

She got up and turned up the volume on the speaker. Brittany began to sway her hips to the music. She turned around to face everyone but made eye contact with Santana. She dragged her hands along her suspenders and pulled them down. She then teased her fingers over her chest and down to her shirt's hem line, she pulled it up and over her head. She threw her t shirt at Santana who caught it. She then dragged her fingers over her button on her shorts, she popped it open and allowed her shorts to drop to her ankles, she kicked them over to Santana too. She then continued to sway and turn to the music in her underwear. When the song ended she just stood there and giggled.

She received a round of applause from all the guests and a few of the boys looked a bit hot and bothered. Santana was full on drooling over her now semi-naked girlfriend. Her jaw was hanging open and her eyes were wide. Brittany had just done the sexiest strip tease ever all while keeping eye contact with Santana.

Brittany walked over to Santana to collect her clothes and put them back on. She then sat behind Santana and wrapped her arms around her waist. Santana leant back into Brittany.

"Did you like that?" Brittany asked in a whisper into her girlfriend's ear.

Santana still couldn't talk; she was so in awe of what just happened so she just nodded with enthusiasm.

They continued to play truth or dare.

* * *

After a couple more hours, the buzz was dying down and everyone was getting tired.

"Britt? Santana?" Finn called as he searched the house for the girls he was driving home.

He came back downstairs. He assumed they had escaped upstairs to a bed to do god knows what to each other. Instead, he found them on the couch fast asleep.

Brittany was laying on her back with Santana cuddled into her side. They were both snoozing away and looked very cute. Finn took the opportunity to take a picture and send it to the glee group chat.

"Wakey Wakey!" Finn said as he gently rocked the girls out of their sleep. "Time to head home."

Brittany and Santana got up and walked out to Finns car. On the drive home they couldn't keep their hands of each other. Maybe it was because they were young and in love, maybe it was because they still had a substantial amount of alcohol coursing through their veins. Hands kept creeping along thighs and under shirts and dresses.

They girls climbed out the car, thanked Finn and made their way inside Santana's house which was empty. They stumbled upstairs in their drunken state and made their way to Santana's bedroom. They peeled their clothes off and climbed into bed naked - they couldn't be bothered to change into pyjamas.

"Do you really think you loved me since we first met?" Brittany asked.

"100%" Santana replied.

They shared a few sloppy kisses before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Brittany never suffered from bad hangovers, usually she would drink some water and then feel fine. Santana suffered from bad hangovers, it would usually take her most of the day to recover.

Santana awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. She slightly opened her eyes, just enough to know she was at home in bed and Brittany was with her.

"Ugh!" She groaned. "My head hurts"

Brittany placed a kiss to her forehead and passed her some painkillers and water. Santana drank the whole glass and popped the pills. Brittany then passed her a mug of coffee which she drank in silence. Brittany knew that Santana didn't like to talk when she felt hungover.

"You know me so well. Thank you" Santana said to Brittany as she finished her coffee.

"You're welcome" Brittany replied with a smile. She opened her arms and Santana snuggled into Brittany's embrace. They sat and watched some TV for a while.

"How are you feeling?" Brittany asked half an hour later.

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower" Santana replied as she dragged herself out of bed and into her bathroom. She set the temperature to hot and stepped in. She stood there for a couple minutes just letting the hot water run over her naked body with her eyes closed. Then she heard the bathroom door open and close and felt two familiar arms wrap around her waist.

"You took your time, I was expecting you earlier" Santana said cheekily.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted company" Brittany replied.

Brittany and Santana took turns washing each other's hair. Then they got the soap and washed each other's bodies. They giggled when they washed a ticklish spot. They then stood there for a few minutes just hugging under the hot water that was pouring over them.

"Babe?" Santana asked.

"Yeah?" Brittany replied.

"One day, when I don't feel like crap, can we do shower sex?" Santana asked.

Brittany giggled. "Of course"

They got out the shower and dried off with soft white towels. They redressed themselves in sweats and tank tops and Brittany made her way home.

Santana went back upstairs and checked her phone, she looked on the glee group chat and found a picture of her and Brittany sleeping on the couch. Normally she would be pissed that someone took her photo and posted it without her permission but she was actually beginning to really like the glee kids and wanted them to like her too. Plus it was a really cute picture.

That party really surprised Santana, she thought she'd hate it and it would be boring but she actually had lots of fun and was looking forward to the next 'Rachel Berry Extravaganza'.

* * *

**Next time: Christmas decorating**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tuesday 1st of December**

School was the same as always. The only difference was it was colder. The cheerleaders had to wear white undershirts and their Cheerios jackets.

Brittany loved Christmas. Actually, that's an understatement. It was her favourite holiday and she loved all things Christmas related. Every year on the 1st of December, the Pierce's decorate their house and Brittany had special decorations for her room. This year was no exception.

Santana had agreed to help the Pierce's decorate since her family had minimal decorations. They always had a tree but that was about it. She had already set that up with her parents so she was off to help Brittany.

Santana was greeted by a very excited Brittany. She walked in and greeted the rest of the Pierce family.

"Santana dear, would you like a cookie?" Susan asked her guest.

"Yes please!" She picked up a Christmas tree shaped cookie and bit off a little. It was delicious.

"Hey Tana!" Zoe greeted her.

"Hey Kiddo. I'm here to help you decorate for Christmas." Santana explained to the little girl.

"Oh good! There's a lot to do" Zoe said politely.

First, David brought in the tree and placed it on the stand in the corner of the living room. It was really tall and fluffy looking. Brittany and David draped on the lights and plugged them in while Zoe and Susan started on the tinsel. Then all 5 of them started hanging on the ornaments. They each told story's of where it came from and how long they've had it. Santana loved hearing these stories and seeing how long the Pierce traditions had been around.

Santana was watching Brittany hang up a star when Susan and David walked over to them with a little bag.

"Britt and Santana, here's an early Christmas present for you." David started.

"It only seems fitting that we give it to you now." Susan explained.

Brittany looked at them with confusion as she took the bag and pulled out an ornament. She turned it to find a picture of her and Santana smiling and engraved beneath the picture was 'Brittany and Santana's 1st Christmas'.

Brittany smiled at her parents. "Thank you so much. This is amazing" she told them as she brought them in for a hug.

"This is really sweet" Santana added as she followed Brittany and hugged the adults.

"We hope that this is your first Christmas of many spent together and think it should be commemorated." David said.

The girls looked at each other and smiled. They too hoped they could spend many Christmases together in the future.

Next, Santana helped Susan create the wreath for the front door. They hung baked orange slices and cinnamon sticks on it so it smelt like Christmas. They then hung it up outside.

Brittany took the long, green ribbon and wrapped it around the banister of the stairs. She then hung some decorations on it.

When downstairs was decorated, Santana followed Brittany up to her room to help her decorate.

Brittany pulled out a step ladder and fairy lights.

"Right so every year I hang fairy lights all the way around my room and I put tinsel on the bed frame" Brittany explained. "I'm going to hang the fairy lights, can you feed them to me and pass me tape?"

"Of course"

Brittany climbed the ladder and started hanging the fairy lights. She held out her hand for a piece of tape and attached the lights to the ceiling. The process continued until there were lights the whole way around the room.

Santana enjoyed watching Brittany feeling so Christmassy and telling her old stories from when she was younger. Plus Santana got a direct view of Brittany's ass as she was on the ladder.

They then wrapped tinsel around the headboard. They changed the sheets so they were Christmas themed and added a patterned blanket over the duvet so Brittany wouldn't be cold at night.

Brittany pulled out a mini Christmas tree and placed it on her desk. She briefly rearranged the branches so it didn't look so crushed.

"It's looking good B" Santana complimented.

"Thank you!" Brittany said gratefully. "Oh I almost forgot" she added. She went over to the cardboard box and pulled out two Santana hats. She placed one on her head and pulled the other onto Santana's.

"Now _you're_looking good" Brittany complimented.

Santana giggled. "Thanks."

"You're my Santana Claus" Brittany said as she leant in for a kiss.

Brittany quickly pulled away and Santana moaned at the lack of contact.

"That reminds me" Brittany said as she ran out of her room. She returned a minute later with something hidden behind her back.

"Close your eyes" Brittany said. Santana obeyed and closed her eyes, she heard some rustling and then felt Brittany's lips back on hers. She smiled into the kiss. When they pulled away Santana saw Brittany holding mistletoe above their heads.

"Oh. Now it makes sense why a kiss reminded you of something." Santana said.

"Yep!" Brittany replied. She walked over to her bed and hung it on the headboard. "Now whenever we're in bed together, we have to kiss."

"That's fine by me, I'll use any excuse to be able to kiss you!" Santana said as she walked over to her girlfriend and connected their lips again.

Santana had a feeling that this Christmas would be her favourite so far.

* * *

**Next Time: Some old friends come to visit the Pierce's**


	17. Chapter 17

**Saturday 19th of December**

Santana and Brittany had been making good use of the mistletoe hung on Brittany's bed. The cold weather gave them an excuse to be inside in bed all day too.

They were lying in bed together when Brittany remembered her family had plans.

"So today we have some old family friends coming over. They're staying the night too. We used to live down the street from them before I moved to Lima." Brittany explained.

"Oh cool, what are their names?" Santana questioned.

"John and Jackie." Brittany answered. "They also have a son called Jordan who's our age but he's not coming over."

"Nice, I look forward to meeting them." Santana said with a smile before turning her attention back to the TV.

* * *

The Pierce family - plus Santana- were sitting around the kitchen table chatting away while they waited for their guests to arrive. They were all sipping on drinks, Brittany had Dr Pepper and Santana had Lemonade.

_Ring Ring_

Susan got up and walked over to answer the door, she greeted them and showed them into the kitchen.

Brittany looked at the doorway and saw John and Jackie but she was surprised to see another body in the hallway. The 3rd person was tall and tanned, he had short brown hair and dark eyes. He was physically fit and strong. It was Jordan.

Brittany got up from her chair and ran to meet the boy in the hallway.

"JORDAN!" She squealed as he enveloped her in a bear hug and lifted her off the ground.

"Hey Brittany! It's great to see you" he replied enthusiastically.

He put her down and she took Jordan by the hand and brought him into the kitchen.

"Jordan you remember my dad and Zoe" Brittany said.

"Yes of course, Hey Zoe, Hello David." He shook David's hand and smiled at the youngest Pierce.

"And this is my friend Santana" Brittany added as she pointed to the Latina.

"Hi, I'm Jordan." He greeted her.

Santana smiled at him politely. She thought it was a little strange that she was introduced as Brittany's friend rather than girlfriend but she just brushed it under the carpet and moved on.

Brittany and Jordan took a seat at the table and John and Jackie walked in and greeted everyone. They all sat down and got to chatting.

"I didn't know you were coming" Brittany said across the table to Jordan.

"It was a last minute change of plan. I would never miss seeing you" he replied.

It didn't take long before the Dads made their way out to the garage and the Mums moved into the living room. Zoe went off to play with her toys leaving the 3 teenagers alone.

"So how did you two meet?" Santana asked.

"Well we've been friends since we were 10. When Jordan moved to the neighbourhood, he joined my school and we met there." Brittany explained.

Jordan nodded. "How did you two meet?" He asked.

"Santana lives next door actually. When we first moved in, she came over to say hello and welcome us to the neighbourhood. We also go to school together." Brittany answered again.

"Brittany? Come here" Susan called from the other room.

"Sorry. Back in a minute." Brittany said as she left the room. Now Santana and Jordan were alone.

"So you and B used to be close then?" Santana questioned.

"Yeah, like she said, we've been friends since we were 10. We then became boyfriend and girlfriend and we were a couple for around 3 years." Jordan replied. Santana didn't know they used to date. "Yeah, we were super in love and spent every waking moment together. We lost our virginities to each other at age 15. I thought she'd be the girl I married but I guess now she's the one that got away." He finished.

Santana was in shock. Brittany didn't introduce as her girlfriend because she didn't want her to know Jordan was her ex. Santana became really pissed off that Brittany hadn't told her about a 3 year relationship. Normally, she would of kicked off and started fighting Jordan but she had to respect the Pierce's guests and their house and rules. She could feel the anger building up inside her. She could tell Jordan definitely still loved Brittany. Now she was questioning if Brittany still loved him too.

Brittany walked back in the room and sat down. "Sorry about that, mum just needed me to-" Brittany was cut off by Santana standing up, giving her an angry look, storming out the house and slamming the front door behind her.

Brittany got up and walked over to Santana's house. She found the Latina pacing around the kitchen.

"Santana. What happened?" Brittany asked in confusion.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Santana said with anger filling her voice.

"Tell you what?" Brittany asked.

"YOU AND JORDAN! 3 YEARS!" She shouted. "You were in love, you were best friends, you lost your virginity to him and you didn't even tell me about him!"

"What? You're annoyed because I had a boyfriend who I broke up with before I even met you? That's ridiculous!" Brittany countered. She also felt angry at this point.

"No! What's ridiculous is that you introduced me as your friend! Are you really that ashamed of me?" Santana started to cry. A few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I didn't think it mattered! You are my friend, you're just also more than that." Brittany shouted back. She too was crying a little. "Are you jealous of him?"

"JEALOUS! Are you kidding me right now?" Santana said as her arms dropped to her sides.

"You're so dramatic! I'm going to go home and fun with my guests and leave you here to sulk and calm down." Brittany said as she walked out the kitchen.

"Go! Go and have fun with Jordan, he's the love of your life anyway!" Santana shouted after her. Once Brittany slammed the front door, Santana fell to the floor in a bundle of tears and pain.

* * *

Santana spent the rest of the day moping around. She watched 'The Notebook' and had a sob. She had a hot shower. She couldn't bring herself to eat anything, she felt sick from their fight from earlier. Mostly though, she felt lonely. She should of been spending the day with Brittany and getting to know her family friends.

Santana got changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She looked at the  
framed pictures of Brittany and her but they only made her feel worse. She turned them around so she didn't have to look at them. She had promised Susan, David, her Ma and Pa and most of all - herself that she would never hurt Brittany. But she had.

Santana tossed and turned for a couple of hours but couldn't fall asleep. She rolled over and took a deep breath into the pillow that Brittany sometimes sleeps on. She smelt the lavender and smiled a little at it. She missed that smell but mostly she missed Brittany.

Her phone vibrated on the nightstand and she picked it up. She saw a text from Brittany.

**From Britt 'Sexy' Pierce [01:19]**  
Can we talk? I can't sleep.

She replied.

**To Britt 'Sexy' Pierce [01:19]**  
Yes. Me neither. Come over.

She put her phone down and went downstairs to wait for her blonde. A moment later, Santana let Brittany into the house. She relocked the door and they made their way upstairs. They sat on opposite ends of the bed.

"I'm sorry" they both said at the same time. They laughed a little.

"I'm sorry B, I overreacted. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions so quickly. I'm not jealous of Jordan, it just would have been nice to know about your relationship first." Santana explained.

"I understand, I'm sorry too. I should have told you about him. But he's not the love of my life. I thought I loved him when I was 15, but I didn't even know what love was. You have taught me what love is, it means you'd do anything for someone even if it puts you in danger and I would do that for you. I know that _you're_the love of my life, I believe that we are going to get married and have kids and live happily ever after." Brittany explained.

Santana just sat there and smiled at her. Brittany had just melted her heart. "I love you so much. I hope we get married and have kids too!"

"I love you too" Brittany replied. "So much."

Their lips connected in a long awaited kiss. They then laid down in bed face to face under the covers.

"I've missed you today." Santana admitted in between kisses.

"Mmm me too" Brittany replied.

Santana pulled away and said "Britt, as much as I wanna have makeup sex with you right now, I'm really tired."

"Oh thank god! I'm so tired" Brittany replied feeling relieved. Santana giggled.

"We can do it another time" Santana said with a yawn as she cuddled closer to Brittany.

"Mmm Hmm" Brittany agreed.

They both finally fell asleep. All they needed was each other. Their bodies molded together and they both felt happy again in the other girl's arms.

* * *

The next morning, the girls woke up around 10. They needed the extra sleep to make up for the first half of the night they spent tossing and turning.

"Morning sleepy head" Brittany said as she felt Santana shuffle a little in her arms.

"Mmm morning" Santana replied.

They laid in bed a little while longer just cuddling and stealing little kisses from each other. They then got up, got dressed and made their way back to Brittany's house.

"Morning girls" Susan said as they entered the house. "Brittany, a word please" she said sternly with raised eyebrows.

Santana walked over to Zoe and started playing with her. Brittany walked over to her angry looking mother.

"Where did you disappear to last night? You snuck out the house and we were worried sick when you weren't in your bed this morning." Susan said to her daughter.

"I'm sorry mom. Santana and I were fighting and I couldn't sleep. I went over to her house to make things right. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Brittany apologized, looking down at her feet. She was afraid to make eye contact with the older Pierce.

"It's alright honey. Just next time leave a note." Susan said. "You did the right thing about your fight, you were right to go and make up. Are things alright now?"

"Yes. Thank you" Brittany said as she hugged her mother. Susan went back to the kitchen and Brittany wondered over to Jordan.

"Hey Jordan. I have some explaining to do." Brittany said as she sat next to him. "So Santana isn't just my friend, she's my girlfriend."

"Hmm, I figured." Jordan said with a smile.

"I didn't tell you because I thought that you'd find it weird that I'm now with a girl. I also didn't tell her about us which is why she got angry when you spoke to her. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." Brittany added.

"It's alright. I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have said so much. I don't find it weird by the way, I can see you're happy with her and that's all I want for you." Jordan replied with a smile.

"I really am happy. I love her more than anyone ever, she makes me the happiest I've ever been and I bring out a side to her no one knew she had. Thank you for understanding. I hope you find love and happiness too." Brittany said. She looked over to Santana who was playing with Zoe and smiled. She really did love her more than anyone else.

After lunch, John, Jackie and Jordan had to go home. Brittany said her goodbyes and waved at them from the doorstep. She walked back inside to find Santana sat at the table.

Brittany took a seat on her lap and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. Santana's arms rested at Brittany's waist and they shared a small kiss.

"I'm sorry that this weekend didn't quite go to plan." Brittany apologized again.

"Hey, it's fine. We've said sorry so now we can move on." Santana reassured her.

They shared another kiss.

"I think we should tell each other about our ex's" Brittany said honestly.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. Then we can avoid something like this happening again." She finished with a chuckle.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Author's Note: a few people requested a fight so there it is.**

**Next time: Christmas!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Friday 25th of December**

Santana woke up with a great feeling. It was Christmas Day. Santana always enjoyed Christmas, she got to spend the day with her family, receive and give gifts and eat a fantastic meal - what's not to love?

Santana climbed out of bed and walked along the hall. A moment later, Maribel and Raphael emerged from their bedroom tying up their dressing gowns.

"Merry Christmas love." Maribel said as she gave her daughter a loving hug and kiss on the cheek. Raphael followed suit and they all shared a little moment together.

The small family walked downstairs together and sat down in their living room. They exchanged gifts and thanked one another.

Santana received some clothes, music vouchers, accessories and money. She was very grateful for her gifts. Maribel and Raphael always spoilt Santana a little at Christmas but they loved seeing her face light up when she unwrapped her presents.

Santana bought her mum some earrings and a matching scarf. She bought her dad some books and some craft beer. They were both grateful for their gifts.

Brittany and Santana wanted to spend Christmas together but also wanted to keep their family traditions. They devised a plan that suited all their needs. They would spend the morning separate, then the Lopez family would go over to the Pierce house and they would all make and eat Christmas dinner together. Then Santana would stay the night with Brittany.

* * *

"Hello, come on in" Susan said as she opened the door to the Lopez trio. They walked inside and took of their shoes.

"Merry Christmas Tana" Zoe greeted the young Latina. Santana scooped the little girl up and gave her a hug.

"Merry Christmas Kiddo" Santana replied.

Santana's parents dispersed across the house to chat to Brittany's parents.

"Let me show you my presents!" Zoe said excitedly as she wiggled in Santana's arms. Santana placed the girl back on the ground. Zoe tugged on Santana's sleeve to pull her over to her stash of gifts.

"Just give me one second Kiddo, I just need to see your sister first." She said with a smile.

"Okay! She's in her room" Zoe informed her.

Santana smiled and made her way upstairs. She pulled a Santa hat out of her pocket and placed it on her head.

"Knock knock." She said as she lightly tapped on the wooden door. She pushed it open to find Brittany sat on her bed reading a book.

"Hey! You're early!" Brittany greeted her. Santana walked over and enveloped her blonde in a hug. She placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Merry Christmas B" Santana said.

"Merry Christmas" Brittany replied.

"I am early. Santana Claus needed to deliver her presents." She said with a smirk as she gently shook the bag she was carrying. Brittany laughed and they sat down on her bed together.

Santana dumped her overnight bag the other side of the bed on the floor. She pulled out 2 rectangular shaped presents and held them out to Brittany. Brittany reached into the drawer in the nightstand and pulled out 2 presents which were different shapes.

Santana opened her presents first and received a book she had mentioned a while ago and a charm for her bracelet Brittany bought her. The charm had a little duck on it which matched Brittany's stuffed animal that sat on her bed.

Brittany then opened her gifts and got a picture of them kissing in an engraved frame which said 'S + B'. The other gift was a necklace with a dancer on it.

Both girls loved their presents and could see that a lot of thought had gone into them.

"Thank you" Brittany said.

"Thank _you_" Santana imitated.

They smiled and were joined in a kiss. It was soft and kind and showed how much love they shared. They pulled away smiling.

"Now, I promised Zoe that I'd go and see all her Christmas presents. So I'll catch you in a little bit. I'm really glad we're spending Christmas together." The brunette said as she got off the bed and began leaving the room.

"Go then, that child will be anxiously waiting for you. I'm glad we're spending the day together too." Brittany replied with a smile.

* * *

A couple hours later, dinner was ready. The 7 of them sat down at the table and helped themselves to turkey, vegetables and potatoes among other things. It was a real feast. The chatter was interesting and the atmosphere was great.

It had a proper Christmas feel; they were happy and celebrating each other and their life achievements.

The meal - prepared by Maribel and Susan - was delicious. Everything was cooked to perfection. After they were finished, the fathers cleared the table. Everyone thanked the chefs and moved to the living room.

* * *

A Pierce tradition was to watch 'The Grinch' after dinner. The Lopez family were more than happy to join in.

On one couch was Susan, David and Zoe. On the other was Maribel and Raphael. Santana and Brittany cuddled up together on the armchair. Their limbs were tangled in a mess under a soft blanket.

The families laughed at Jim Carey and cooed at little Cindy. Brittany whispered a running commentary of her favourite bits into Santana's ear. Santana normally hates it when people talk though movies but she quite enjoyed Brittany's notes.

Half way though, David brought in some Christmas cookies for them all to eat. Santana and Brittany chose different flavours but kept stealing bites off each other's.

After the film finished, they played a few games of charades. They were in teams in their couples (Zoe joined her parent's team). Brittany and Santana won. They had a way of communicating that no one else understood. Just a look was enough to spark a memory or take them back to an event. A quirk of an eyebrow could tell them that they were ready to leave. Their unspoken communication came in handy when playing charades.

After that, it was time for Maribel and Raphael to go home. They said their goodbyes to the Pierce family and thanked them for a wonderful Christmas. They kissed their daughter goodbye and left.

* * *

Zoe went off to bed and her parents both took her up. The had all been up super early that morning and were getting tired.

Brittany said goodnight to her family and took Santana upstairs. They spent a while just chatting and cuddling under the Christmas fairy lights they put up a few weeks before.

They then got changed into their pyjamas and brushed their teeth. They kept giggling as they made eye contact through the mirror. A little tickle fight broke out when Santana wouldn't stop watching Brittany brush her teeth.

They climbed into bed and brought the Christmas patterned sheets over their bodies. They added a blanket as it was cold. They rolled closer together and moulded their bodies together to share their body heat and to feel the comfort the other provided.

"Merry Christmas Britt" Santana said in a tired whisper.

"Merry Christmas San" Brittany replied.

They shared a soft, small kiss. Santana then rolled over and Brittany spooned her. They closed their eyes. They stayed that way until their breathing evened out and they fell asleep. Thoughts of that Christmas and many more Christmases to come danced in their heads.

Both girls thought that this was their best Christmas so far. They had no doubt that next year would be spent together and many more after that. They hoped that one day they could share a Christmas with their kids and grandkids, all together sharing love, peace and happiness.

* * *

**Next Time: New Years Eve**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thursday 31st of December**

It was a Lima tradition for all the citizens to spend New Year's Eve by the lake. Everyone would go. There would be fireworks and a big countdown. It was Brittany's first New Years Eve in Lima and Santana was eager to show her how they celebrate.

It was around 10 in the evening when the Lopez family arrived at the Pierce house. They had agreed to go for drinks before making their way to the lake. Zoe was content just watching cartoons. Susan, David, Maribel and Raphael had all settled down with alcoholic drinks to start celebrating. They were sat around the table chatting away.

Santana was stood in the entrance scanning the room for her lover but couldn't see her. She felt two familiar hands cover her eyes and smiled.

"Guess who?" Brittany said with a giggle. Santana had jumped slightly at her action and she knew she caught the brunette off guard.

"Hmmm... let me see... I'm in Brittany's house and everyone is here apart from Brittany. I guess you are... Quinn!" Santana said sarcastically.

Brittany pulled her hands away and they sat on her hips. "Quinn?! Are you kidding?" She said as she gave Santana's arm a gentle slap.

Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist. "I'm sorry baby, I was only joking" she said with a stuck out bottom lip. Brittany rolled her eyes in return. Santana rolled up onto her toes and gave Brittany a little peck. Brittany smiled at her actions and kissed Santana back.

"Soooo we've got some time to kill. What do you wanna do?" Brittany asked.

"I don't mind. It's up to you." Santana answered.

"Well I smuggled a couple of my dad's beers because he said he wouldn't let me drink." Brittany whispered down to Santana.

Santana giggled. "Where are they now?" She asked intrigued.

"Upstairs. Come on let's go" Brittany said as she pulled Santana by the arm upstairs into her room.

Santana sat down on the wheeled chair at Brittany's desk. Brittany went into her wardrobe and pulled out 2 beers. She handed one to Santana and opened the other for herself.

"You know... secret, detective Brittany is kinda hot." Santana said with wiggling eyebrows.

"Yeah? Well maybe if you're good, you'll get a little something later." She replied with a wink. Santana giggled and blushed a little.

"What a year it's been hey?" Brittany said as she took a sip of her beer. "I finished my previous school, spent the summer there and then moved here."

"I know. Isn't it crazy that we've only know each other for 4 months?" Santana said.

"It really is, so much has happened since we met." Brittany said. Brittany walked over to Santana and sat on her lap. She wrapped her arm around Santana's neck and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"We met, became friends, had our first kiss, became official, told each we loved each other, had sex for the first time with a girl and spent Christmas together. There's no one else I'd rather be spending New Years Eve with than you." Brittany recounted.

Santana smiled and kissed the girl on her lap. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too" Brittany replied as they shared another kiss.

* * *

The 2 families made their way down to the lake. When they arrived they were joined by most members of the neighbourhood. All the glee kids were there and many Cheerios too. Brittany and Santana briefly said hello to their friends but quickly made their way back to their families.

The girls stood side by side with their arm around the others waist. They were just taking in the last few minutes of the year and reminiscing about their achievements and accomplishments.

"I can't believe in a couple minutes it will be a new year." Brittany said with her gaze fixed on the sky.

"I know. I hope I get to spend lots of time with you next year." Santana said as she looked at the blonde. Brittany didn't look at her but she could feel her eyes watching her.

"Me too San. I hope that in exactly a years time we will be right here, together surrounded by our friends and family. Filled with excitement and anxiety about the new year." Brittany said. She might not get the best grades but Santana knew she was a genius.

Santana didn't reply to her. She just felt happy and loved and decided to revel in those feelings.

"10" the crowd began shouting.

"9" Brittany and Santana joined in.

"8" Santana looked at her friends from glee club and felt glad she had met them.

"7" She looked at her parents and felt all the love she had for them.

"6" she looked to Susan and David and smiled at her new found friendship with them.

"5" she looked at Zoe and was really glad she met her. She loved that sweet little girl.

"4" she took in the excited atmosphere.

"3" she looked at Brittany and smiled.

"2" she felt Brittany give her a squeeze and she thanked god that it was her who moved in next door.

"1" she leant in closer to Brittany

"HAPPY NEW YEAR" everyone shouted. Brittany and Santana were joined in a kiss. The kiss was hard and passionate and filled with hope and excitement. It was a promise that they would spend as much of that year together as possible.

They pulled away and smiled. Brittany pulled Santana into a bone crushing hug and said "Happy New Year babe. I love you so much"

"Happy New Year. I love you too. I'm so glad you moved in next door." Santanta replied. She was in pain but Brittany's kind words made up for it.

The girls went their separate ways and wished their families a happy new year. They then went over to the Cheerios and glee club. Santana even spoke to Rachel and it wasn't mean or sarcastic.

The fireworks then began. Brittany stood there looking up into the sky and pulled Santana in front of her. Santana's back was pressed up against Brittany's front and she rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany wrapped her arms around the brunettes waist and kissed her on the cheek.

They stood their together and watched the explosions of color above them. Their hearts were synchronized and they both felt so safe and loved.

* * *

After the fireworks, they said their goodbyes and walked back home. The parents were all a little bit drunk by that point so Brittany and Santana took care of Zoe. They walked as a trio back home. Zoe walked in between the teenagers with them each holding one of her hands. The teenagers kept smiling at each other over the top of the little girl's head.

Zoe, Susan and David all went home and the Lopez family - plus Brittany- went into their house. The girls took off their shoes and climbed upstairs. They went into Santana's room and shut the door.

"Can I borrow some pyjamas?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, of course. Take whichever ones you want." Santana replied. Brittany choose a plain white t shit and some flannel pyjama bottoms. She was taller than Santana so a slither of her tummy was on show. Santana got changed and walked over to Brittany. She tickled the exposed skin and Brittany squirmed.

"Hello Brittany's stomach" Santana said as she continued tickling. Brittany pulled away.

"Stop San. It's not my fault you're short and have tiny clothes." She said with a giggle.

"I'm not short." Santana said. The mood completely changed. Santana hated it when people commented on he height. She frowned and wore a jutted our bottom lip. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry, you're not short. You're perfect just the way you are." Brittany replied as she ran her hands up and down Santana's arms. She leant down and kissed Santana's pout away until she was smiling and kissed her back.

"Alright, fine you win" She said with a smirk and an eye roll. "It's kinda hot seeing you in my clothes."

"Really?" Brittany said as her eyebrows rose up. She pulled a seductive pose and wore a facial expression to match.

Santana laughed. "Yeah really. But my parents are home and also it's 2 AM and I'm really tired." She admitted.

"Ugh fine. I guess I'll settle for a kiss and spooning." Brittany said as she climbed into bed. Santana joined her and they pulled the covers over them. They shared a goodnight kiss and Santana rolled over expecting Brittany to shuffle up and spoon her.

"Uh uh. Nope. You're spooning me." Brittany said with a smile as she rolled over to face away from the Latina. Santana pulled herself up against Brittany's body and hugged her. She placed a kiss to her shoulder and whispered "happy new year Britt."

Brittany muttered "happy new year" in return through a yawn. Santana took a deep breath of lavender before falling asleep.

Both girls hoped that year would be filled with time, cuddles, kisses, sex and love between them.

* * *

**Next time: the girls get dirty**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I can't believe we're 20 chapters in!**

* * *

**Saturday 9th of January**

Santana awoke that morning in her favourite way. She smelt lavender and felt warm arms around her. She snuggled deeper into Brittany's chest and took a deep breath.

"Morning sleepy head" Brittany said softly to the girl in her arms. Santana was never good in the morning and had to have special treatment. Whispering was a way to ensure Santana's happiness.

"Hmm" Santana groaned as she opened her eyes and adjusted to the sunlight coming in through the window. She rubbed her eyes and sat up slightly. Brittany reached up and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"Okay, now I can talk. Now I've had my morning kiss." Santana said with a smile. One of her favourite parts of the day was her morning kiss with Brittany. It was often in the car on the way to school but today it was in bed.

"Nice pyjamas" Brittany said looking down at Santana's outfit. Santana had borrowed Brittany's pyjamas, they were a little oversized but they looked cute.

"Thanks, I like it when I wear your clothes" Santana admitted.

"I like it when you wear my clothes too" Brittany replied. They were joined again in a kiss. This one lasted a little longer.

"Knock knock" someone said from behind the door. The girls jumped apart and laid back down on their pillows. Susan walked in already dressed and ready to leave the house.

"Good morning you two! I'm off out, Zoe is having a play date with her friend and your father and I are going with her. You'll be home alone for a little while, I'll see you around 12:30 ish" Susan informed the girls.

"Okay, have fun." Brittany replied as her mother left the room. The girls waited and listened for the front door to close, once it was locked there was silence letting them know they were home alone.

"Come on then" Brittany said as she climbed out of bed. "Let's get up and do something"

"B no, it's only 9. Come back here and we can go back to sleep." Santana said with her arms stretched out. "I needs me some Britt Britt cuddles"

Brittany stood there with her hands on her hips and a quirked eyebrow. Santana gave her puppy dog eyes and a pout.

"Ugh fine! I'll go get some coffee and then I'll come back and cuddle you." Brittany said, then she left the room. "You're so needy" she muttered under her breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" Santana called down the hallway. Brittany giggled to herself.

Brittany returned a few minutes later with two mugs of coffee. She passed one to Santana and they both sat up and rested against the headboard.

"Mmm you make the best coffee" Santana said as she sipped on the hot, bitter drink.

"It's made with love" Brittany replied with a smile.

They turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. They settled on some reality TV show but neither of them were really watching it. They were shared little kisses and cuddling.

Santana's stomach made a really loud growl. She went pink in the face out of embarrassment.

"Someone's hungry" Brittany teased her with a giggle. She drew small, lazy circles on Santana's stomach with her index finger. Santana laughed with her. "That's good because today I am going to show you how to make my famous pancakes"

"Oh wow! I feel honoured" Santana replied.

"You should, no one else knows this recipe" Brittany added, she moved in closer and whispered in her ear "not even my mum."

Santana laughed a little at Brittany's seriousness. "Come on then chef, let's get cooking!" She said as she climbed out of bed and walked downstairs.

They settled in the kitchen and pulled out the flour, eggs, milk, oil, sugar and chocolate chips.

Brittany gave Santana a full lesson in pancake making. She gave her all the best tips and tricks. Santana flipped her pancakes with a spatula but Brittany showed off some of her moves and flipped them straight from the pan. Santana loved how enthusiastic the girl was about her pancake making.

They placed their stack of pancakes on the table and each grabbed a plate. They left the ingredients out and planned on tidying up after eating. Santana poured on some syrup and began eating them.

"Mmmm delicious. Thank you Britt" Santana praised.

"Thank yourself, you made these too." Brittany admitted.

* * *

After they had finished eating. Brittany collected their plates and moved them across the kitchen with the other dirty dishes.

Santana followed her and spun her around. "Kiss for the chef?" She asked with a smirk.

Brittany leant down and kissed her girlfriend. It was short and sweet. "You taste like syrup" she added. "I like it."

Brittany leant in for another kiss and another until they were making out in the kitchen. Santana was pushed up against the counter.

Santana eventually pulled away and looked at the stack of dirty dishes. "We should wash up" she admitted.

"Yeah you're right" Brittany agreed.

Brittany looked over Santana's shoulder and spied the mixing bowl with a little bit of pancake mixture still in it. She secretly stretched her arm out and swiped her finger in the batter. She kissed Santana at the same time so her eyes would be closed. She then brought the batter and spread it on Santana's cheek.

Santana jolted back at the cold liquid that sat on the face. Her eyes widened with shock.

"Brittany, what the fuck is on my face?" She questioned.

"Pancake batter." Brittany admitted with a giggle.

"What the hell Brittany. You know I hate stuff on my skin." Santana ranted angrily and she turned her and Brittany around so Brittany was now again the counter. She continued her feigned annoyance and her rant. She put mixture on her finger. She then swiped it on Brittany's nose. Brittany was shocked that she fallen for her trick.

"Got you back!" Santana said feeling proud of herself.

Brittany scanned the room for something she could throw at Santana. She saw the bag of flour and quickly grabbed a handful. She laid her palm out flat and blew the flour right into Santana.

Santana's jaw dropped but she was smiling. "I can't believe you just did that!"

Santana grabbed her own handful of flour and smacked Brittany on the ass. She left a perfect Santana-shaped handprint on her pyjama bottoms.

They smiled and Brittany grabbed more flour, Santana grabbed an egg and they held them ready to throw.

"Alright truce!" Brittany said, a little scared of the egg Santana was threatening her with.

"Fine, truce." Santana agreed. They put down their food weapons and laughed at the sight they had created. They walked closer together.

"Hey babe, you've got a little something there" Brittany said as she pointed to the pancake mix on Santana's cheek. Santana just laughed.

"It's alright, I've got it." Brittany said. She leant down and ran her tongue all the way up Santana's cheek. She collected all the batter but continued to lick up to her earlobe.

"Mmm you taste delicious" Brittany whispered into Santana's ear. Santana suddenly felt very hot and aroused. She walked away from Brittany and the mess they created. She took off her top and shorts. She put them in the laundry room and began walking to the stairs. She then took of her bra and panties and dropped them on the floor. She walked upstairs with her hips swaying and went straight into Brittany's room.

Brittany was left stood still in the kitchen a little stunned from the sight she had just seen. Her plan completely backfired and now she was the one who was left horny. She took off the messy pyjamas and followed in Santana's footsteps, she picked up her girlfriends used underwear and rushed into her room.

When Brittany arrived in her room she was disappointed when Santana wasn't there. She then heard the shower turn on and rushed into the bathroom. She watched a very naked Santana stand there dripping wet and it didn't take her long to move her feet and climb into the shower with her.

The girls took their time in the shower, every time they got clean, they soon got dirty again and had to wash themselves again.

* * *

After their shower, they got dressed, cleaned up the kitchen and went back to bed to watch some TV. They were happily watching 'Mulan' when they heard the Pierce family arrive home.

"You're father and I are going grocery shopping, can you watch Zoe for a little bit?" Susan asked as Zoe walked into the the room.

"Yeah of course" Brittany replied. Susan smiled and left the room.

"Hey Tana!"Zoe said excitedly as she climbed into bed and cuddled up in between the two teenagers.

"Hi kiddo, we were just watching Mulan" Santana said as she smiled at the little girl.

"Oh I love this one!" Zoe said enthusiastically. She climbed into bed and sat in between the two teenagers.

They sat in silence for a bit until Brittany spoke up. "I really like it when we umm... play 'twister' together" Brittany said as she wiggles her eyebrows and pointed her head to Zoe. She was alluding to sex but needed a code word to use around Zoe and other family members.

Santana laughed at the code word. "Yeah me too. I especially enjoyed playing twister in the shower."

"Yep. We should play it in there again. I think we're becoming twister champions." Brittany added.

"I like to play twister" Zoe added. Obviously believing the girls were talking about the game.

They burst into laughter. "What? What's so funny?" Zoe asked. They just laughed even harder.

"Zoe, you aren't going to be playing twister for at least another 10 years if I have anything to do with it." Brittany said to the little girl. They all went back to watching Mulan.

Susan and David returned home after about 45 minutes. Zoe finished watching the film and went downstairs.

Santana received a text from her Ma telling her dinner was ready and she needed to come home.

She made her way downstairs and put on her shoes. They shared a little kiss.

"Thanks for coming over" Brittany said.

"Thanks for having me. And thanks for showing me your pancake recipe. I still feel very honoured." Santana replied.

"It's alright. You deserve to know about it. Thanks for the game of twister" Brittany said with a giggle. They laughed together and shared another kiss.

"Goodbye B" Santana said as she walked out the front door.

"Bye" Brittany said as she closed the door.

They both smiled like crazy people. They were just playing the day over and over again in their minds.

* * *

**Next time: a Cheerios sleepover**


	21. Chapter 21

**Friday 15th of January**

It was lunch time and Brittany and Santana were sat together. They always sat at a table with the other Cheerios. All the Cheerios were popular on their own but as a group, they ruled the school.

Quinn walked over and took her position at the head of the table. As head cheerleader she got a choice of where she sat.

"Hey Q" Santana greeted.

"Hi Quinnie" Brittany also greeted.

"Hey girls." Quinn replied with a smile. "Are you guys coming to the sleepover tonight?"

"What sleepover?" Santana asked. Genuinely confused.

"Tonight, I'm hosting and all the Cheerios are invited. I did send out a group text." Quinn explained.

"Oh I mustn't have seen it. I'm free tonight so yeah, I'll go. Only if Britt is going too." Santana replied. She looked to Brittany to check if she wanted to attend.

"Yep. I'm down." She replied simply.

"Great. I'll see you around 7 ish." Quinn explained. She went on to tell the girls the plan for that evening and what they needed to bring with them.

It had been a while since they last had a Cheerios sleepover and all the girls were very excited.

* * *

"Hello, come in." Quinn greeted as she opened her front door and welcomed in the last two guests; Brittany and Santana.

The girls always liked to turn up fashionably late. They took their time getting ready but often things got a little hot and they got a little carried away. Then they'd get re-dressed and fix their hair and makeup. They were about 45 minutes late. Quinn knew better than to scold them; she had known Santana for years and she had always been late.

The girls took off their shoes and dumped their bags in the hallway. They walked into the main room to find all their fellow cheerleaders. They greeted them all before taking a seat on one of the couches.

"We're just ordering pizza. What kind do you want?" Quinn asked.

"Ham and pineapple!" The girls responded at the same time with enthusiasm. Everyone laughed together at their alikeness.

"Eww that's gross" one of the guests said. "Why would you put pineapple on a pizza?" A few girls agreed it was a little strange.

"1) it's not gross and 2) shut up, you don't have to eat it." Santana shut them down. Brittany smiled at her girlfriend.

"Thanks Quinn. We're happy to share." Brittany told her friend.

* * *

After the pizza was ordered, the girls all sat down to watch a film together. They were spread across couches, beanbags and the floor.

They decided to watch 'Endless Love'. Brittany and Santana were cuddled up in the arm chair with a blanket over them. They were focused on the film at first but quickly got bored. They had seen it multiple times. Brittany began to whisper in Santana's ear and she would whisper back. They were talking about anything and everything but we're getting increasing louder.

A few of their friends gave them stares but they didn't take notice of it.

"Will you shut up?" Quinn asks from across the room. Santana simply raises her middle finger to the short blonde and smirks. Brittany giggles but eventually pulls Santana's hand down.

"Be nice, it's her house and we have to respect her wishes." Brittany whispered to Santana. The brunette agreed to be quiet and watch the film. She still communicated with Brittany through hand squeezes and smiles.

Part way through the film the pizza arrived. The girls took the boxes from the delivery guy and began to eat. Britt and Santana happily tucked into their pizza. They didn't take notice of the looks of disgust they got. They fed each other pieces and stole bites from the other's slice - even though they all tasted the same- it was much more interesting than the film.

* * *

After the film finished, they cleared the living room and settled back down into their seats.

"Let's play a game!" Giulia suggested.

"Yeah, good plan" Karen agreed.

"How about charades?" Ella suggested.

"No" the girls agreed.

"Twister?" Hannah suggested.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other and burst out laughing. Their code word had been used a lot recently so to hear it mentioned in a literal sense made them laugh.

"What?" Hannah asked. "What's wrong with twister?"

They laughed even harder. Everyone apart from them were giving looks of confusion.

"I'll never understand you two." Quinn said while shaking her head. "How about 'never have I ever'?"

All the girls agreed that would be a fun game to play. They all started with 5 fingers held up. They took it in turns to give the prompts.

"Okay... Never have I ever... pulled an all nighter." One cheerleader said.

Most of the girls took down a finger.

"Never have I ever slept naked." Another suggested.

A few girls put down another finger.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Another girl said. This one caused a series of 'ooo' and 'good one' to erupt from the players.

Brittany and Santana smirked at each other and took another finger down. Quinn also took down a finger which shocked a few members of the squad - Brittany included.

"Never have I ever had sex."

Again, practically all the cheerleaders took down a finger. They were all pretty experienced romantically and had been through a few guys each.

"Never have I ever been skinny dipping." Quinn said.

Brittany and Santana looked to each other curios of the other's answer. They both took down a finger slowly and laughed. They were out of the game.

"We should totally go skinny dipping together some time." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear.

"Definitely" Santana agreed with an eyebrow wiggle.

After the game, all the girls got changed into their pajamas. Many of them opted for tank tops and sweatpants for the cold weather. Brittany wore a matching flannel pajama set with little ducks on them. Santana just wore a white t shirt and chequered pajama bottoms.

The girls pushed all the couches to the edge of the room to create a large open floor space. They all got out sleeping bags, pillows, blankets and air beds. They each found a little spot on the floor and created a makeshift bed for the night. Some girls slept on the couch.

Brittany and Santana found a spot in the outer part of the room. They laid down a couple of pillows and climbed into a sleeping bag each.

The lights were turned down low and the girls continued to chat.

"Quinn, how are you and puck?" Karen asked.

"We're good. He's treating me really well. He isn't pressuring me at all and I'm really grateful for that." Quinn said with a smile. She was falling for the mowhawked boy.

Santana rolled her eyes which no one saw apart from Brittany. She received a light slap on the arm and a glare from the blonde.

"You know who I wanna know about? Brittany and Santana!" Ella said.

All the girls agreed and were eager to hear about their relationship.

"Fine... what do you wanna know?" Santana questioned.

"Ummm are you in love?" Giulia asked.

"Yep. We love each other very much." Brittany answered for the both of them.

"Do you want to get married?" Hannah asked.

"Definitely. Just not for a while. Once we're older and have jobs and stuff." Brittany answered again. Santana just nodded her head.

"Do you want kids?" Karen asked.

Brittany just looked down at her hands and stayed silent. They hadn't talked about kids yet. It was so far off in the future. Brittany had always wanted kids but since she found Santana she wanted them even more. Brittany muttered something but no one could make out the words.

"Yes. Of course we want kids." Santana announced, she looked to Brittany who smiled with adoration. "Who wouldn't want a mini Britt running around?"

All the Cheerios laughed and pictured the image Santana had just described. Brittany wasn't picturing it though, she was just smiling at her girlfriend. She was so relieved that she wanted kids too.

After that conversation, the girls were all ready to go to sleep. They laid down and silence fell across the room. Santana and Brittany shared a goodnight kiss.

"No sex by the way. Britt, San, I'm talking to you." Quinn said seriously. All the cheerleaders laughed.

"Don't worry Q, we wouldn't do it while you're here. We know how much of a little pervert you are." Santana quipped back. The girls all laughed again. Brittany just smiled.

They all said goodnight and Santana rolled over. Brittany tried to spoon her but struggled with all the layers of the sleeping bags between them. Santana didn't seem to notice. She grew sad and wanted to be closer to her Latina. Britt had an idea. She climbed out of her sleeping bag and pushed Santana forward. She climbed into her girlfriends sleeping bag with her and spooned her.

"That's better." Brittany said as she wrapped her arm around her half asleep girlfriend. She placed a kiss on her shoulder before closing her eyes.

* * *

"San... babe ... wake up." Brittany said as she gently kissed and rocked her girlfriend to break her out of her sleep.

Santana opened her eyes and looked around in confusion.

"B, what are you doing? It's the middle of the night." Santana said with confusion.

"I know. I remembered Q has a hammock and want to sleep outside but I can't sleep without you being there too." The blonde said with a pout.

"Alright come on then." Santana said with a smile. They stood up and carried out a sleeping bag and blanket. They made sure to be quiet and not wake anyone.

Brittany climbed in first and got into the sleeping bag, she laid on her back. Santana then climbed in after and laid on her, between her legs, her head rested on Brittany's chest. Pale fingers ran though dark hair as they fell asleep in the other's embrace under the night sky.

* * *

Santana awoke to a strange situation. She still smelt lavender and felt the warmth of Brittany below her but she could hear people calling her name. She half opened her eyes to find she was still outside.

"Found them!" Quinn shouted back inside as she walked over to the hammock. "What are you doing out here?"

"We slept out here because it was nice outside and you have a hammock." Brittany said bluntly. It was the morning so she knew Santana wouldn't want to talk to anyone except her.

"Okay... well breakfast is ready. Come inside." Quinn informed them. She walked back inside.

"Morning" Brittany said as she leant down and placed a kiss to the top of Santana's head.

Santana just hummed in response. She lifted her head and rested her chin on Brittany's chest. She puckered her lips silently asking for a kiss. Brittany smiled and kissed her softly on her full lips.

"Come on, let's get you some coffee." Brittany said with a chuckle.

They picked up their blankets and sleeping bag and makes their way inside. Everyone was already sat at the table. The girls walked into the kitchen and scoped out their breakfast choices. Brittany wanders over the side where there's a stack of pancakes. She puts a few on a plate and pours syrup on them.

Meanwhile, Santana was getting two mugs of coffee for them. They wandered back to the table and saw there was only 1 seat left. Brittany sat down and placed down the plate of pancakes. Santana put the mugs on the table before taking a seat on Brittany's lap.

"Do you have a morning routine? You just knew exactly what the other was doing. Britt, how did you know Santana was getting you coffee too?" Giulia asked.

"We don't do it on purpose, it just happens that way I guess." Brittany replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

Brittany sits and eats her pancakes while feeding little bites to Santana. Santana never really ate a big breakfast unless Brittany cooked her signature pancakes.

"They're not as good as your pancakes babe." Santana said quietly to Brittany.

"Thanks. I agree" she replied with a smile. They shared a little kiss which received a series of 'aww' and cooing to come from their friends.

* * *

After breakfast, they all got dressed and packed up their stuff. One by one, they left Quinns house.

Brittany and Santana were the last to leave. They said their goodbyes and thanked Quinn. Then they climbed into Santana's car and made their way home.

"Hey babe?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you really want kids when you're older?" She questioned further.

"I never wanted kids before. I was thinking about it the other day and decided I'd love to have kids with you. We would make the most kind, gentle, loving, perfect children together. Just imagine having a mini me and a mini you running round together." Santana answered.

"Aww, that's so sweet. I'd love to have kids with you too." Brittany countered. "But not until we're at least 25" she added.

"Oh definitely. I want kids in the future but definitely not any time soon. I'm quite enjoying it being just us for now." Santana agreed.

They both just sat there thinking about their life 10 years from now. They'd have good jobs, a lovely house; they'd be married and have a little Britt and San running around.

Yes. Santana could picture it.

* * *

**Author's Note: thanks for reading! Shoutout to Karen, Ella, Hannah and ****Giulia ****who read my story!**

**Next time: Brittany's birthday.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wednesday 27th of January**

It was 7AM and Santana was already up, dressed and ready to go to school. It was Brittany's birthday and she had a few surprises up her sleeve.

She put on her shoes and texted the group chat she had created.

**To Brittany's Bday [7:02]**  
Going to B's house now. I will text when on our way.

She then made her way to Brittany's house.

"Good morning." Susan greeted from the door. Santana was stood there with a little plastic tub and her backpack. "You're early."

"Yes, I am. I wanted to surprise Brittany for her birthday." Santana explained.

"Oh that's so sweet! She'll be so glad!" Susan said with enthusiasm as she welcome the teen into her home. "You treat our Britt so well."

Santana couldn't help but feel proud. She was overjoyed that Susan felt that way.

"Can I borrow some matches?" Santana asked as she opened the tub she was holding to reveal a cupcake and candle.

"Of course!"

* * *

Santana silently pushed open Brittany's bedroom door. She found the blonde asleep lying face down buried into her pillow. Blonde hair was sprawled out over her shoulders and face. Santana smiled at the sight; she couldn't help but think Brittany still looked gorgeous.

Santana tip-toed over to the bed and placed the cupcake on the night stand. She climbed into bed and stroked Brittany on the back a few times before pressing a soft kiss to her nose.

"Happy Birthday Brittany" she whispered into the blondes ear. Brittany's face lit up in a smile but she kept her eyes closed.

"I can see you're awake now but I need you to sit up and open your eyes." Santana said in a small voice.

Brittany obliged. She opened her eyes and her smile stretched further up her face. She then sat up and Santana passed her the cupcake.

"Blow out the candle and make a wish" Santana instructed her.

Brittany took a moment to think before closing her eyes and blowing out the candle. The girls smiled at each other.

"What did you wish for?" Santana asked with curiosity.

"I can't tell you. Then it won't come true." Brittany said honestly. She took the candle out of the cupcake and tossed it aside. She then tore off the case and sunk her teeth into the fluffy cake.

"Mmm. Delicious!" She said with a mouthful. "Want a bite?" She offered as she extended her arm and the cake to Santana's mouth. Santana took a tiny bite - not wanting eat too much of Brittany's first surprise - and smiled.

"Mmm. Thank you" Santana said.

"No, thank you for being the best alarm ever! This was a great surprise. I wish I could always wake up to you in my bed and a cupcake!" Brittany said with a chuckle.

They then climbed out of bed and Brittany got ready for school. Santana sat on the desk chair and watched Brittany rush around her room and talk about her plans for the day.

They climbed into Santana's car and prepared to make their way to school. Before starting the engine Santana pulled out her phone and sent another text.

**To Brittany's Bday [8:17]**  
On our way... get ready

"What was that? Who were you texting?" Brittany asked. Santana stayed silent, she just tapped the side of her nose and gave a knowing look.

* * *

Once they arrived at school. Santana took Brittany by the hand and took her in the opposite direction of their usual spot.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked.

"You'll see" Santana said vaguely.

Brittany followed Santana's lead as she was dragged inside, down several hallways and stopped.

"Cover your eyes" Santana said. Brittany placed her hands over her eyes. Santana placed her hands on Brittany's hips and lead her to a doorway, she opened it and pushed the blonde into the room.

"Okay, now open." Santana said as stood beside her blonde. Brittany pulled her hands away and saw all the glee club together in the choir room. Brad the piano player played a chord and they began singing.

"Happy Birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to Brittany  
Happy birthday to you" they sung in harmonies. Mercedes finished the song with a high note which sawed over the other member's voices. They stood there and gave Brittany a round of applause.

Brittany just stood there with a huge grin on her face. "Thank you all so much. This is so sweet!"

"Thank Santana, she's the one who arranged this." Finn said with a smile.

Brittany was then engulfed in a group hug by all the glee club members. She turned her head to face Santana and mouthed the words "thank you."

The bell rang and all the students walked out the choir room to their classes. Brittany walked over to Santana.

"Thank you. I love surprises!" Brittany said.

"I know you do, I've got a couple more backed up for you today." Santana replied. They shared a small kiss and then walked to class.

Brittany said goodbye to Santana and walked into her history class. She sat down at her desk and one of her classmates walked past and dropped a flower on her desk. She picked up the single red rose and read the note attached. It read:

Dear Brittany,

Happy birthday, my love. Have a great day. I told you I had more surprises.

Lots of love  
Santana x

Brittany smiled down at the note and sniffed the flower. She was excited to see what the rest of the day had in store.

* * *

On the drive home, Brittany thanked Santana again for her surprises.

"We're home!" Brittany shouted as she walked through the door.

"Hello birthday girl" David greeted her. She had received cards and presents from her family earlier.

"Come on, let's go upstairs" Brittany said as she she tugged Santana by the arm.

"Go on, I'll be up in a minute" Santana said. Brittany bounded her way up the stairs while Santana reached into her bag and pulled out a little velvet box. She slipped it into her pocket and went upstairs.

"Ready for your present?" Santana asked.

"I thought I already had it. The cake, the glee club, the rose, they weren't presents?" Brittany asked confused.

"Not really. They were just little surprises." Santana replied. She sat down on the bed next to Brittany and pulled the little box out of her pocket. It was black and had a little red bow on top.

Brittany took it reluctantly and opened it. Inside was a ring. It was silver and had little blue gems on it. Brittany's jaw dropped. It was beautiful and looked expensive.

"Wow! Santana, this is too much." Brittany said as she looked up to meet Santana's eyes. Santana's smile faltered as Brittany pushed the box back into her hands.

"No britt. It's your birthday and here's your gift. I love you so much and want to give you a ring as beautiful as you are." Santana explained. "Please accept it. It would make me so happy to see you wear it."

Brittany took the ring back and placed it on her finger. She admired the way it sparkled. The glimmering blue matched her eyes.

"Thank you so much. This is so sweet." Brittany said as she enveloped the Latina in her arms and kissed her passionately.

* * *

After the gift, the girls got changed and went out for a birthday dinner with the Pierce family. Brittany wore a blue dress and her new ring. She showed it off to her parents and to Zoe. They were all very impressed with it.

Dinner was perfect. The food was great, the chatter was amazing and the company was even better. Susan and David exchanged stories of Brittany as a child. Santana loved hearing them. She wished she could see little Brittany.

Santana rested her hand on Brittany's thigh throughout the evening and gave it a squeeze when she deemed necessary.

* * *

They went back home and Brittany's parents went up to bed, they took Zoe with them.

"I wish I could see you when you were younger B" Santana said as she sat next to Brittany on the couch.

"Hold on" Brittany said as she got up and walked away. She came back a minute later with her laptop. She sat down and rested her laptop on her legs.

"I have some old photos and videos of me" she explained as she searched through her files. "Here we go" she said as she double clicked on a video.

There on the laptop screen was a little blonde girl running around the garden. It was summer and she was running through the sprinkler. Every time the cold water hit her she erupted in squeals and giggles. Santana just sat there smiling.

"Wet" a young Brittany said as she took off her shorts and t shirt to leave her stark naked in the garden.

"I think your butt is cuter now" Santana said with a smirk as she poked Brittany in the side.

Brittany rolled her eyes and gave her a light smack to the arm.

The video ended and the girls were left in silence on the sofa.

"Oh god, it's 10:30 already! You need to get home San." Brittany said with worry that her girlfriend would be scolded.

"That's the next surprise. I'm staying the night here. I already talked with your parents and they said it was fine." Santana explained.

"Oh good. Come on then, let's go to bed, I'm tired." Brittany said with a yawn.

"I can see" the brunette replied with a giggle.

They made their way upstairs and got ready for bed. They climbed in and gave each other a smile. They shared a few little kisses.

"Roll over then, I want to go to sleep." Brittany said, waiting for Santana to roll over so she could spoon the Latina.

"Actually, I'm spooning you tonight." Santana replied. Brittany rolled over and Santana pulled her body flush against the blonde's.

"That's a surprise!" Brittany said referring to their sleeping position.

"Yeah, well you love surprises" Santana replied.

They fell asleep together and Brittany had to admit that was her best birthday ever.

* * *

**Next time: studying together**


	23. Chapter 23

**Monday 8th of February**

"I'm sorry Brittany, you'll have to resit the exam tomorrow." Mrs Walters told Brittany. She had failed her English literature exam and had to retake the test again the following day.

"It's alright. I'll study hard tonight." Brittany said. She felt a little sad. She packed up her books and walked out the classroom. She walked over to Santana who was waiting for her.

"How did it go?" Santana asked. She knew Brittany was getting her results back.

"I failed. I have to retake tomorrow." Brittany explained. Her mouth formed a pout and she averted her gaze down to the ground.

Santana wrapped her up in a hug and tried to comfort her. "It'll be alright. I'll help you study tonight. I'm pretty good at literature."

"Wait? You'll really help me study?" Brittany asked, she was surprised at how willing Santana was.

"Yeah, of course I will." Santana said with a chuckle. "You really thought I'd leave you to do it all by yourself? That's just silly."

Brittany rolled her eyes but couldn't prevent the smile that crept up on her lips. Santana booped her nose and held her hand.

"Come on, lets go study!" Santana said enthusiastically.

* * *

"Okay. What's your test on?" Santana asked. They were sat in Brittany's room, home alone. They were at her desk with paper and pens laid out in front of them.

"The Great Gatsby." Brittany replied. She had attended all her lessons and knew some stuff about the novel but needed a little help getting it to sink in.

"Oh I love that book!" Santana said. She had read it when she was younger and she studied it recently in her class.

"You're such a secret nerd! Imagine if people at school found out you liked reading." Brittany teased.

"Shut up!" Santana smacked Brittany on the arm. "I'm not a nerd."

"Babe, I hate to break it to you but you're a nerd. It's alright though because you're _my _nerd and I still love you." Brittany said with a smile that she knew Santana couldn't resist.

"I guess I'm a little bit of a nerd." Santana admitted as she kissed her girlfriend softy on the lips.

"Right. Study time." Santana said as she pulled away. "Start by reading your notes from class."

Brittany tried to read through her notes but nothing was staying in her mind. She couldn't remember the facts.

"It's useless! I'm never going to learn it and I'll fail the test again tomorrow. Then I won't make it through school and I won't get a job. Then you'll leave me and marry someone else and have cute little baby's while I'll live on the street until eventually I cripple over and die!" Brittany said in one breath. She took a moment to catch her breath and process what she just said.

"Woah! Calm down. You are going to learn this and you'll past this test. You won't drop out of school because you're smart. You're going to get a great job that you love and _we _are going to have cute babies _together_." Santana reassured her. She knows that Brittany rambles when she's worried or stressed.

"Okay, all we need to do is try a different learning approach." Santana explained.

"Like what?"

"Hmm... I've got an idea." Santana said with a smirk. "I'll ask you questions and if you get the answer right, I'll take off an article of clothing."

"Oooo! This sounds good." Brittany said with a huge smile.

"I'm thinking that the reason this isn't working is because there is no reward. With this new technique, there is a reward." Santana explained her logic.

"Seeing you naked is definitely a reward!" Brittany said with a smile. They both laughed.

Santana left Brittany at her desk and sat on the bed. Brittany turned her chair around to face her girlfriend.

"Okay. Question 1 - who wrote 'The Great Gatsby'?" Santana asked.

"Umm... F Scott Fitzgerald." Brittany answered anxiously.

"Correct!" Santana kicked off her shoes.

"Question 2 - what year was it published?" She asked

"1925"

"Correct again! See, you know more than you think." She said as she removed her left sock. She then paused.

"What about the other sock?" Brittany asked with furrowed brows.

"That's for the next question." Santana said teasingly. She was trying to make as many questions as possible. Brittany groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Question 3 - who's the narrator?"

"Nick Carraway."

"Correct!" She slid off her other sock and wiggled her toes.

"Question 4 - this one's for my hoodie - who is Gatsby's love interest?"

"Daisy"

"Correct again!" She slid her hands down to the hem of her hoodie and pulled it over her head. Brittany rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"Question 5 - name a key theme from the book."

"Umm... the American dream?" Brittany said. She was unsure of her answer for that question.

"Yes." Santana took of her bracelet that Brittany gave her and placed it on the nightstand.

"What? The bracelet? That's not even a piece of clothing. Take something else off too, that unfair!" Brittany groaned.

"Uh uh, my game, my rules. If you complain again, I'll put on all my clothes and leave." Santana replied. Brittany's face relaxed and she prepared herself for the next question.

"Question 6 - who is myrtle?"

"She's George's wife. She's working class and she's having an affair with Tom."

"Correct. You knew lots on that one!" Santana said as she pulled her tank top over her head leaving in her in bra and sweatpants. Brittany looked her over and licked her lips.

"Question 7 - where does myrtle live?"

"The Valley of ashes"

"Yep." Santana brought her hand up to her pony tail and pulled out her hair tie. She then shook her hair free. Brittany was about to complain again but she stopped herself when she remembered what Santana said.

"Question 8 - how many chapters are in the book?"

"10" Santana shook her head. She had gotten it wrong. She grabbed her top and was about to put it back in when Brittany shouted "9! It's 9". Santana nodded and dropped her tank top back on the floor. She then stood up and pulled off her jeans. She was just left in her underwear.

"Question 9 - What does the green light represent?"

"Daisy and the American dream"

Santana nodded as her hand looped to her back and unclasped her bra. She let it fall off her arms and onto the pile of clothes. Brittany's eyes widened. Santana laughed at her.

"Question 10 - the final question! Give me a quote from the book and tell me who said it."

Brittany took a second to think. She was so close to having a naked a Santana on her bed. "I'm inclined to reserve all judgments. Nick says it in chapter 1."

"Yes, I didn't even ask for the chapter! You can have a bonus point for that." She took off her panties and stood there stark naked.

"What's my bonus point? You haven't got anything left to take off." Brittany asked.

"Your bonus point is a kiss from me!" Santana said enthusiastically. Brittany hurried over and kissed her.

"Well done! I knew you could do it, you just needed an insensitive." Santana said.

"Uh uh." Brittany nodded. Then she pushed Santana onto the bed and jumped on top of her.

Brittany was then rewarded in her favourite way. It didn't take long before her clothes joined Santana's on the floor.

* * *

After their little celebration, they got changed into some comfy clothing and continued studying.

They were making chapter summary posters and Brittany leaned over to Santana's side of the desk to grab the pink pen. Their faces were so close together that she couldn't resist leaning in for a kiss. She leaned in but Santana pulled away.

"Nope, not until you finish studying." Santana said as she stood up and walked over to her bracelet that she left on the nightstand.

Brittany stood up and followed her. She wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and leaned in again. This time she was met with Santana's cheek.

"I told you, not until you've done more work." Santana said.

Brittany leaned in once more, this time much faster to trick Santana out. It didn't work though, she was met with Santana's palm.

"B. I'm serious." Santana said sternly.

"Ugh fine. I'll finish this poster and then I'm kissing you." Brittany said as she walked back over to the desk.

"Yep, that's the deal." Santana assured her.

A few minutes passed and they were silent. Brittany was so determined to finish that poster.

"Finished!" Brittany said, kind of singing it. "Now pucker up Lopez, I've earned myself some kisses!"

Santana giggled then she walked over and kissed Brittany.

"Right, now do the next chapter summary." Santana said as she pointed to the next blank piece of paper.

"Ugh! This is torture. I have a right to be able to kiss my girlfriend!" Brittany complained. Santana just chuckled at how dramatic the blonde was being.

* * *

Their studying continued that way for a couple hours. Although Brittany didn't enjoy it, it worked well for her and she learned lots.

Santana then went home and got ready for bed. She really hoped Brittany would pass her retake exam.

* * *

Santana stood waiting outside Brittany's literature classroom the next day. She could see the teacher pass her exam back to her and talk to her through the window but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"Hi" Brittany said as she left the classroom and walked over to Santana.

"Hey, how did it go?" Santana asked, eager to know whether their studying worked.

"I failed again." Brittany said as she looked to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry B. It's my fault, I should have helped you for longer and done more for you." Santana said. She felt really guilty and she was kicking herself for letting Brittany fail. "I'm really sorry, let's go home now, I'll teach you the whole book and help you. It doesn't matter if it takes all night-" she was cut off by Brittany laughing.

"Brittany what the hell? This isn't funny, you failed your exam!" She said sternly.

"San I was joking, I passed the resit. I was teasing you." Brittany laughed.

"What? What do you mean?" Santana asked, confused by the whole situation. She snatched the exam paper from Brittany's hands and read the grade - a C+.

Brittany continued to laugh and Santana smacked her on the arm. "What the hell Britt, you had me so worried. I felt so bad!" Santana said.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe. I just wanted to trick you. I'm so grateful for your help. Without you, I would have failed again. This grade is all down to you so thank you so much. Mrs Walters even said she was proud of me!" Brittany said as she rubbed her hands up and down Santana's crossed arms.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you passed. Now let's go celebrate!" She said with a smile.

* * *

The girls decided to celebrate by going out for ice cream. Brittany took a seat while Santana went up to the counter and ordered. She got Brittany a waffle cone with rainbow ice cream and she got herself mint chocolate chip. She paid for it and walked back over to Brittany who was beaming at her.

"Hey you." Santana said as she passed over the cone and took a seat opposite.

"Hey. How much do I owe you for the ice cream?" Brittany asked.

"Don't be silly, it's my treat. You passed your exam so we're celebrating." Santana explained.

"Well thank you. Do you want to try it?" Brittany asked as she extended her ice cream across the table.

Santana leant over the table, past the ice cream and kissed Brittany.

"Mmm, delicious!" Santana said with a chuckle.

"Actually, I meant a taste of my ice cream but I'll take that any day." Brittany said and she joined her in laughing.

"So, you think my study techniques worked then?" Santana asked, alluding to their strip game and waiting for kisses.

"Oh, definitely. I think that's my new favourite way to study. The rewards are well worth the work." Brittany said with a giggle. "I'd do any amount of reading or memorizing facts to see you naked and kiss you!"

Once they finished with their ice cream, they walked back to Santana's car, hand in hand.

"Hey San?"

"Yeah?"

"If I ever fail an exam again, can we study that way again?" Brittany asked.

"Of course!" Santana answered.

They were joined in laughter.

* * *

**Next time: Valentine's Day and their 6 month anniversary.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Friday 19th of February**

That day was the girls' 6 month anniversary. They didn't celebrate Valentine's Day earlier in the week since they wanted to have one special day and celebrate both.

Like their one month anniversary, they had agreed to no presents. After Christmas and Brittany's birthday, they couldn't think of anything to give each other. They had agreed to go out for dinner and watch a movie to celebrate instead.

School had just been a normal day. They were only going to spend the evening celebrating.

* * *

Santana climbed out of her car and ran around to the passenger side to open Brittany's door for her.

"Thank you." Brittany said with a giggle.

"Anytime. Right so I'll pick you up at 7 and then we can go for dinner. Does that work for you?" Santana asked.

"That's perfect. See you at 7!" Brittany replied.

They shared a quick kiss and walked their separate ways to go home.

Santana walked up to her room and took a shower. She spent the whole shower singing along to her favourite Fleetwood Mac songs and thinking about her date with Brittany. She was excited.

She stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She sat down at her vanity and blow dried her hair. She then curled it and applied a light layer of makeup.

She put on her underwear and stood in front of the wardrobe pondering what to wear. It was still quite cold out so she didn't want to wear a dress. She flicked through her large collection of clothes before settling on a pair of tight black pants and a white blouse. She put them on but felt something was missing. She found a large blue tie which she made into a bow to give the outfit a feminine touch. She threw on some black heels so she could be as tall as Brittany.

She grabbed her purse and put inside some money and her phone. Then she picked up a couple of blankets and a pair of converse and loaded up her car. She had an extra surprise for Brittany that technically didn't break their agreement.

She then walked over to Brittany's house.

"Hello, come on in." David Pierce greeted her at the door. "You look lovely."

"Oh, thank you." Santana said feeling flattered. "Is Britt ready yet?"

"Almost. I'm sure she's just putting on the finishing touches. Where are you off to tonight?" He enquired. They were stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Brittany.

"We're going to BreadstiX for dinner and then we're going to catch a movie. I've got a little surprise up my sleeve though." She winked at him.

"Ooo" he wiggled eyebrows. "Well I hope you have fun. What time will you be home?"

"I'm not completely sure, probably around 11. Is that alright?" She asked.

"Yes, of course. I just wanted to know so I know not to worry." He answered with a chuckle. He walked into the kitchen.

Brittany then wandered downstairs. She was dressed in black skinny jeans that hugged her perfectly and a loose fitting mustard jumper. Her hair was curled.

"Oh hi, I didn't know you had arrived." Brittany said as she sat down on the bottom step and put on some black heeled boots.

"Yep, I only got here a minute ago, don't worry." Santana reassured her. Brittany stood up and gave her a kiss.

"You look gorgeous." Brittany said with a smile as she looked the brunette over.

"As do you" Santana commented.

"Oh B, you might want to bring a spare change of shoes, something a little more comfortable." Santana said.

"Okay" Brittany drew out, she was a little confused but didn't want to question her girlfriends logic.

They then said their goodbyes and went out to Santana's car.

"To BreadstiX?" Santana asked as she strapped her seatbelt in.

"To BreadstiX!" Brittany said enthusiastically from her seat.

BreadstiX had always been Santana's favourite restaurant. She used to go with her parents but she only went for a special occasion. Now her and Brittany go for every celebration, anniversary or just for dinner sometimes. They love it there and always order the same dish.

* * *

"Hi, what's the occasion tonight?" Tony - the waiter - asked. He knew the young couple quite well because of their frequent trips to his place of work.

"It's a late valentine's date and our 6 month anniversary." Brittany explained as she followed him over to their usual booth in the corner.

"Oh well happy anniversary!" He smiled at them. "Is it the usual tonight?"

Both of the girls just nodded.

"So a chicken Parmesan, spaghetti meatballs, Dr Pepper and a lemonade?" He checked.

"Yep. Thanks Tony!" Santana said with a smile as he walked away.

He appeared a moment later with their drinks. They each sipped on their straws as they gazed at each other from across the table.

"So... 6 months hey?" Santana asked.

"Yeah I know. It's crazy! It feels like we've only known each other for a few days but it also feels like I've known you for years. I know that doesn't make much sense." Brittany explained.

"No, I agree. It feels strange." Santana replied. She took Brittany's hand and held it across the table. "You know B, if someone told me a year ago that I would find a girl I love and sustain a relationship for 6 months I would have thought they were crazy. But now, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Aww, that's so sweet. I wouldn't have it any other way either. And I love you too." She leant over the table and kissed the brunette.

"Sorry to interrupt ladies but you're food is here." Tony said as he cleared his throat. He placed down the two plates and received a thank you before walking off again.

"Happy 6 month anniversary baby." Santana said as she held up her glass.

"Happy anniversary." Brittany copied. They clinked their glasses together and ate their food.

They enjoyed the rest of their dinner and reminisced on all that had happened in the last 6 months. They also talked about their plans for the future.

Once they had finished up their dinner, Tony took away their plates and brought them a slice of cheesecake with two forks.

"Tony, we didn't order dessert yet." Santana said feeling confused.

"I know, I know you both love the cheesecake and you're celebrating so it's on the house. Enjoy." He explained.

The girls looked at each other hesitantly before tucking in and enjoying their favourite dessert. They fed each other bites of the cheesecake until it was all gone.

When the cheque arrived, Brittany snatched it up before Santana could reach it.

"It's my turn to pay, you paid last time." Brittany reasoned.

"Fine, but I'm getting us snacks for the movie." Santana agreed.

They then left the restaurant and went back into the car.

"You ready for the movie?" Santana asked as she sat in the drivers seat.

"Not yet." Brittany said. Santana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Brittany leant across the centre console and kissed her. "Now I'm ready!" She said.

Santana giggled and drove out of the car park. She continued driving but it wasn't the way Brittany was expecting to go.

"San, I know you're not lost but home is the other way and so is the movie theatre." She said in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise but I know you'll like it. Also your dad knows where we are so your parents aren't worrying." Santana explained.

Santana continued driving until they arrived at their destination. It was a huge field. She parked the car and Brittany saw a massive screen at the end of the car park. More cars followed them in and parked in rows around them. Santana switched off the engine and turned to face the blonde.

"It's a drive-in movie theatre. It's only set up this week so it thought it would be cute if we went." She explained.

"This is really cute. And it's still dinner and a movie like we agreed. Very clever Lopez." Brittany said with a giggle.

"Why thank you Pierce." She replied. She got out the car and opened Britt's door.

"Umm San, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to stay with your car at these things." Brittany said as she took Santana's hand and got out the car.

Santana laughed. "We are staying with the car." She walked around to the back and passed Brittany her spare shoes. They changed their footwear and Santana got the pillows and blankets out the trunk of her car. She took Brittany by the hand and walked round to the front. She climbed up onto the hood of the car and placed down some pillows. Brittany climbed up and sat next to her. They draped a blanket across them and they waited for the film to start.

"What film are we watching?" Brittany enquired.

"Notting hill." Santana replied.

"I've never seen it. Is it good?" Brittany further questioned.

"It's really good yeah. It's cute." Santana explained.

The film began to play and Brittany wiggled down and cuddled into the Latina's side. Tanned hands then slipped through blonde hair.

Part way through the film a boy selling snacks comes around. Santana paid for some popcorn and a pack of Dots. They shared the candy and watched the rest of the film.

When it ended, they packed up the blankets and got back in the car to drive home.

"So did you like the film?" Santana asked. She kept her eyes on the road but she could Brittany smile in her peripheral vision.

"Yeah, it was super cute." She replied. "Thanks for taking me. I really enjoyed the drive-in part too."

"You're welcome! It seemed like we shouldn't miss out."

They get back to Brittany's house and no one is awake. Since it was a Friday, Santana was allowed to stay the night. They crept up to bed - careful not to wake Brittany's parents - and got changed. They brushed their teeth then slid into the warm bed sheets.

They laid facing each other sharing a few lazy kisses.

"Happy anniversary and late valentine's Britt." Santana said with a smile.

"Happy anniversary and late valentine's to you too." They shared another kiss.

"Thanks for being my girlfriend. You're the best girlfriend ever." Brittany said with a yawn.

"Thanks for being _my _girlfriend. I think _you're_ the best girlfriend ever." Santana countered.

They shared one last kiss before pulling each other closer and falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**Next time: Cold winter day fun**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sunday 5th of March**

Santana opened her eyes to her favourite view - Brittany asleep. Brittany's family were away for a couple days so Santana had been staying over to help keep the house in order and to keep her company.

Santana opened her eyes a little further to reveal Brittany sleeping on her front, blonde hair spread across her pillow. She was still naked from last night's activities and had the duvet draped across her mid section. Santana reached over and dragged her finger up and down Brittany's spine a couple times. She placed a kiss to the back of her neck before climbing out of bed.

She pulled on her panties and a plain tank top and went downstairs. She smiled to herself as she turned on the coffee machine and got out two mugs. She had really enjoyed spending the last two days alone playing house. She got a hint of what their future would be like.

She turned around to find Lord Tubbington waiting by his food bowl. He had a daily routine, whenever the coffee is made, he gets fed. Santana knew this routine so she reached up and got his food out the cupboard. She opened it and placed it in his bowl, as she was emptying the last of the contents, he scratched her.

"AY DIOS!" She shouted out in pain. She clutched her hand and squealed.

Brittany's footsteps were heard racing down the stairs. "Oh god, what's happened?" She asked in panic as she arrived in the kitchen.

"He scratched me!" She pointed to the overweight cat who was enjoying his breakfast.

Brittany walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her. Santana immediately felt a little better.

"Let me see it" Brittany said. Santana held out her hand to show off the cut that stretched across the back of her hand.

"Aww, that looks painful." Brittany empathised with a pout. She took Santana's hand and ran it under the cold tap. Santana winced at the pain but Brittany stroked her back. Then she dried it off with a hand towel.

"Okay, now you just have to leave the air to heal it." She explained. "Sorry he scratched you though." Brittany apologised.

"It's alright. It just hurts." Santana explained.

"You go back to bed, I'll talk to Lord Tubbington and bring up our coffee." Brittany instructed.

Santana obliged and walked upstairs. She went into Brittany's room and took off her clothes again and climbed into bed naked. She pulled the covers over her body and up to her chin.

A couple minutes later Brittany came into the room and joined her in bed. She placed the two mugs on the nightstand and rolled over to she was next to the brunette.

"How does it feel?" She asked.

"Alright. Can you kiss it better?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course." Brittany reached for her hand and placed a soft kiss to the cut along her hand. "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"On my cheek." Brittany leant down and placed a kiss on her cheek. Santana smiled at the action.

"And my other cheek hurts too." Brittany kissed her other cheek.

"Anywhere else?" Brittany asked.

"My nose." Brittany kissed her nose.

"My forehead." A kiss was placed on her forehead.

"My lips." She softly kissed her lips.

"My lips again." She received a second kiss on her lips.

They both giggled. "I feel much better now." Santana said with a smile. Then she yawned.

"Wanna go back to sleep?" Brittany asked. Santana just nodded. They both laid on their side facing each other and went back to sleep.

* * *

Brittany woke up first she turned her head to find her girlfriend asleep naked.

"Wakey Wakey." She whispered in her ear. She felt Santana's breathing change which signalled she was awake. Santana kept her eyes closed and didn't acknowledge Brittany.

"I know you're awake." Brittany whispered. She placed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Saaaaan" she called a little louder.

"Santana! Open your eyes!" She said with a giggle. She kissed her again on the cheek then the forehead and nose. Santana rolled over so she was facing away from the blonde.

"I know why you rolled over, it's because you want to smile but don't want me to see." Brittany teased. Santana smiled a little but then bit the inside of her cheek so her mouth straightened out again.

"You know what, fine, I'll just leave you to sleep then." Brittany said. Santana felt the mattress rise to signal Brittany had left the bed. She then heard some rustling and then the mattress dipped again.

Brittany climbed back into the bed and faced away from Santana. She bent her legs and placed her cold feet on Santana's bare calves. She dragged her feet up her legs until the rested on her ass.

"Britt!" She squealed.

"See! I knew you were awake!" Brittany said with a smirk as she rolled over closer to her girlfriend.

"Why are your feet so cold?" Santana asked.

"I ran them under the cold tap." Brittany admitted with a giggle. They laughed together.

"Now my butt is cold." Santana complained.

"Don't worry, I'll warm it up." Brittany said with a wink. She rubbed her hands together and slipped them under the duvet and squeezed Santana's ass. They began kissing and one thing led to another.

* * *

"Mmm I love morning twister." Brittany hummed as she held Santana in her arms.

"Me too. You always look so cute and sleepy in the morning but twister always wakes you up." Santana agreed. "Although it does make me really hungry."

"Good point. Let's go have breakfast." Brittany proposed.

"B, it's 11:30, it's a little too late for breakfast." Santana admitted.

"Okay, let's have leakfast then." She said.

"What the hell is leakfast?." Santana asked.

"You know, breakfast and lunch combined. Like brunch but it's more fun to say." Brittany explained.

Santana laughed. "I love the way your brain works."

They then went downstairs and made leakfast. They had sandwiches and fruit, it seemed random but it was what they were craving.

* * *

After their meal, they went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"How's your scratch?" Brittany asked as she nodded to the cut on Santana's hand.

"It's fine now. I just don't understand why he did it." Santana replied.

"You know LT, he loves his food and if it doesn't come quick enough, he gets angry." Brittany explained. "But thank you for trying to help out. You didn't need to give him his food, I could've done it."

"I know, I just wanted to let you sleep." Santana admitted.

"Thank you. I love you." Brittany said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too. Now let's watch TV, I really want to watch the new housewives episode." Santana said.

Brittany grabbed the remote and started playing the new episode. They cuddled up on the couch and talked through the episode, commenting on the people and their actions on TV.

Part way through, Lord Tubbington ambled over and jumped up onto the sofa. He climbed into Santana's lap and snuggled into her stomach.

"He's trying to apologise." Brittany explained. Lord Tubbington meowed to show she was right.

Santana stroked his fur. "It's alright Tubbs, just don't do it again." She forgave him.

Lord Tubbington meowed and they all laughed together.

* * *

**Next time: Quinn gets upset**


	26. Chapter 26

**Saturday 24th of March**

It was late morning and the girls were sat watching TV. Mr and Mrs Pierce were playing with Zoe in the garden. They were cuddled on the sofa, completely enamoured by each other.

Santana's phone vibrated on the coffee table then her ring tone began to play. She picked up and answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" She asked.

All that Santana heard was crying through the phone. She looked at the caller ID to find it was Quinn.

"Q? Are you alright? What's the matter?" Santana asked, feeling panic that her friend could be hurt or in danger. "Quinn are you hurt?"

"Not physically hurt." She answered in between sobs. "It's puck. He's such a dickhead." She complained. "Look, can you just come over so I can talk about it?"

"Yeah, of course Q, I'll be over in a minute. Just stay where you are." She hung up the phone.

"It's Q, she's having some kind of trouble with Puck. I need to go see her." Santana explained to Brittany.

"Okay, do you want me to come too?" Brittany offered.

"No it's alright. Thanks for the offer though. Sorry I have to dash out, say goodbye to your mum and dad for me." She said as she pulled on her shoes and jacket. She walked back over to Britttany who was still on the couch and gave her a quick kiss.

"Bye." Brittany muttered. She felt a little upset that she couldn't spend the day with her girlfriend but she understood why.

* * *

Santana let herself into Quinn's house. She never knocked because they had been friends for so long. She walked into the kitchen to find the blonde sat at the table with her head in her hands.

"Hey Q." Santana said softly as she took a seat next to her friend. She began to rub her hand up and down the blonde's back to comfort her.

"Hi S." Quinn muttered into her hands. She then lifted her head to show her red eyes and puffed cheeks, it was clear she had been crying.

"Go on, explain what's happened." Santana said. She knew that when Quinn was upset she needed to rant about it to someone. Santana was often the person she needed to talk to.

"Well I was with Puck this morning and I went out to get some breakfast since he had no food at home and I left him a note on the bed. On my way to the store I bumped into Finn and we got to chatting. We used to be so close but as you know we've grown apart a little. He asked if I wanted to go for coffee so we could catch up and I accepted. We went to the coffee shop and ordered and sat down. Part way through our chat, in walks puck who sees us together- as friends — and freaks out. He started shouting about how he knew I would cheat on him and that he should have never trusted me. I chased him out of the shop but he said he never wanted to talk to me again." Quinn explained. She then broke down in tears again.

Santana shifted closer and hugged her. "Shhh, it's going to be alright." She comforted.

Santana's phone vibrated on the table to show an incoming call. It was from Brittany. Santana contemplated answering but decided to decline since Quinn needed her at the moment.

Quinn lifted her head off Santana's shoulder. "I love him so much S. I can't lose him. It was all a huge misunderstanding. I would never cheat on him, especially not with a doofus like Finn." She explained.

"I know. I'm sure he just needed to get away to clear his head. He'll realise soon and you just need to sit down and have a conversation with him. You need to tell him what you just told me." Santana advised. "In the meantime, let me get you a cup of tea."

Santana stood up and grabbed her phone. She went to kitchen and boiled the kettle. Her phone vibrated twice with a text.

**From Britt [13:21]**  
I really need to talk to you. Please call me.

Santana made the cup of tea and walked it back to Quinn. As she typed out a reply, Brittany phoned her again. She answered this time.

"Santana I really need -" Brittany was cut off.

"Sorry B, I can't chat right now, I'm with Quinn. I'll talk later. Bye." She said as she hung up the phone. She passed the tea to Quinn and continued to comfort her.

* * *

A couple hours later, Quinn was feeling a little better. She just needed to talk to Puck. Santana had calmed her down and distracted her.

There was a loud banging on the front door. Santana left Quinn in the kitchen to answer it.

"Oh. Hi Santana. Is Quinn here?" Puck asked as she opened the door.

"Yeah, she's just inside. Please, just let her explain and talk to you." Santana said as she lead him into the kitchen.

"Oh Noah, you're here." Quinn said. She rubbed her eyes to try and hide the fact she had been crying.

"I'm just going to leave you guys to chat for a bit." Santana said as she excused herself and went into the living room.

She busied herself for 20 minutes while Puck and Quinn talked. Quinn walked into the living room to speak to Santana.

"Hey S. we're all good now. I've explained the situation and he's apologised for jumping to conclusions. Thanks for taking care of me, I know you probably had a better offer from Brittany so I really appreciate you being here for me." Quinn said sincerely.

"Anytime Q. I'm glad you guys are good again." Santana replied as she hugged the blonde.

She made her way back though the house to the kitchen to pick up her jacket.

"Thanks for taking care of her Lopez. Sorry for causing you the hassle." Puck said.

Santana replied with a smile and a single nod. She made her way back to her car.

She pulled out her phone and called Brittany. It rang twice before reading 'call declined'. She rang again but received the same response.

"Weird." Santana muttered to herself. She drove home.

* * *

Santana went home and had lunch with her parents. She then decided to go back to Brittany's house to resume their plans from earlier.

Santana knocked on the door and Susan answered.

"Hello, Susan." She greeted and expected to be welcomed in.

"Hi." She said with a frown. "Brittany's not home."

"Oh... okay. Well do you know when she'll be back?" Santana asked feeling confused. She knew Brittany didn't have any plans that day because they were supposed to be together.

"No sorry." Susan said. Santana nodded and walked away. Susan closed the door and Santana took a step back to look at the house. Brittany's bedroom light was on. Brittany _never_left her light on because she knew it would damage the planet. Santana knew she was home but didn't know why Susan lied to her.

Santana went back home and spent the afternoon doing homework and chores. She sent a text to Brittany.

**To Britt [17:47]**  
Why are you ignoring me?

Santana waited for a reply. She saw the little dots in the corner of the screen to signal Brittany was typing but they disappeared and she was left on read.

Santana felt upset and a little neglected. She was called for dinner by Maribel. She sat at the table but didn't eat much. Her head was full of confusion at why Brittany was ignoring her.

She eventually went to bed. It was still early but Santana didn't want to do anything except sleep.

She laid in bed tossing and turning for a while until she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Santana didn't sleep well that night. She had a nightmare and kept waking up with anxiety. She eventually woke up for that last time and rubbed her eyes. She climbed out of bed and looked at her phone. Still no sign of the blonde.

She took a shower and got ready for the day. She ate some cereal but she wished she was eating Brittany's pancakes instead. She tried to call Brittany again but was declined.

"That's it." Santana said to herself. "I'm seeing her if she likes it or not."

Santana then marched her way over to Brittany's house again and knocked on the door. She checked to see if Brittany's light was on - it was.

"Santana, sorry. She's not here again." Susan said.

"I'm sorry Susan but I know she is. I get that she's probably annoyed or sad or something and I feel real bad for causing that but I can't just wait for her to let me speak to her. I love your daughter so much and I will do anything to stop the pain she's feeling but I can't do that from out here. I know she's home because her bedroom light is on and she never leaves it on unless she's using it because she's trying to save the planet. That girl is the sweetest thing to walk on this earth and all I want to do is apologise. If she still doesn't want to see me after that then I will leave. But please, Susan, give me a chance." Santana said. She took a deep breath and hoped she could go and see her girl.

"Fine." Susan said and she opened the door. "You really love her don't you?"

"More than anything." Santana admitted. They shared a smile and Santana went upstairs.

* * *

She pushed open Brittany's bedroom door to find the girl curled up in bed crying. Santana tip-toed over and knelt by the bed.

"Hey Britt." Santana said softly. Brittany opened her eyes and pushed her away with force.

"Go away Santana. Leave me alone." She said in anger. She choked a little as she felt more tears building. She sat up straight in the bed.

Santana kept her distance but continued to talk. "Please Britt. I hate seeing you like this, just talk to me." She said.

"I TRIED TALKING TO YOU." She shouted. She began to cry. "I tried multiple times but you just ignored me and shut me down. Quinn is obviously way more important than me anyway." She flopped back down onto the bed.

Santana's heart ached at the words. "Are you joking? Quinn is important to me. I've known her for years and years." Santana said calmly and and quietly. She slowly walked back over Brittany. "But in the 7 months I've known you, you have taken the top spot in my life. You are the most important person or thing to me. I love you more than anyone else in the whole world. More than Quinn, more than my parents, even more than BreadstiX." Brittany smiled a little at the last part.

Santana sat down on the edge of the mattress. She made eye contact with the blonde. "Brittany S Pierce, I would die for you, I would fight anyone, I'd give up anything just to be with you. I love you so much and I need you to know that. I would literally do anything for you. I'm so sorry I ignored you. I should have heard you out." She admitted. "Now please tell me what's wrong. You said you needed to talk to me and you're scaring me a little here."

Brittany sat up a little. Santana wiped away her tears. "It's Lord Tubbington, he's sick." She explained. "He just started crying out in pain we took him to the vets - that's where he is now - but they said they need time to look at him and we can't be there. Dad thinks it could have been a heart attack."

"Oh B. I'm so sorry." She said as hugged the blonde and kissed her head. Santana laid down on the bed and Brittany cuddled into her side.

"We don't know if he'll be alright. I'm scared; I've had that cat since I was 10. I saw him as a kitten at the pet shop and liked him straight away. No one else wanted a fat cat because they knew it would be expensive and hard to take care of but I loved him. I convinced my parents to let me have him and we've been bonded ever since. He's been with me through fall outs with fiends, breakups, when my grandma got sick, and the move here. I knew we'd loose him eventually but it just doesn't feel like it's time for him to go yet." Brittany reminisced. Santana just gave her a squeeze.

Brittany yawned. She closed her eyes and fell asleep on Santana's chest. It didn't take long for Santana to doze off too. Neither of the girls slept well the night before.

* * *

The girls woke up an hour later to a knocking on the door. Susan entered the room.

"Hey sweetie. The vet called, Lord Tubbington will be fine, they've got him all recovered and he just needs to be picked up." Susan reassured the girls.

"Oh thank god!" Brittany praised. Santana smiled. She was pleased that the cat would be alright.

"I'm going to go and pick him up now. Do you want to come?" Susan asked.

"Do you want me to go Susan? I can take Brittany and you can stay here." Santana offered.

"Oh, that would be great. Thank you dear." She said.

As Brittany got ready to leave, Santana went downstairs to get the address for the vets.

"Thank you for taking her." Susan said. "And thank you for settling this argument. You did the right thing about not taking no for an answer. I can see you really love her and I couldn't wish for a better partner for my daughter."

Santana smiled. "Thank you for letting me see her."

"Ready to go?" Brittany asked. The spring was back in her step.

"Yep." Santana replied.

* * *

They arrived at the vets and Brittany saw the consultant.

"Lord Tubbington is fine. He had a heart attack. He is suffering from diabetes. You will need to give him an insulin shot once a day, every day. But he will be fine. You got him here in plenty of time and that is why we could save him." The vet explained.

Another staff member brought Brittany's cat out in her arms. She passed him over to the blonde who cradled and kissed his fur. Santana petted him too.

They got back into the car and Lord Tubbington sat on Brittany's lap the whole drive home.

"I'm glad LT is alright." Santana said.

"Me too. I've missed you buddy." She said as she pet his head.

"I'm really sorry B. I can't believe I ignored you when you really needed me." Santana said again.

"I know. It's alright. Now everything is back to normal and we can put this in the past." Brittany said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"So, feline diabetes huh?" Santana said with a giggle. "I didn't even know cats could get diabetes."

They laughed together.

"You really are a special cat Lord Tubbington." Brittany said as she gave him a kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: another fight was requested so there you go.**

**Next time: April showers**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sunday 15th of April**

"Let's go then." Brittany said as she locked the front door and took Santana's hand in hers.

The girls had spent the whole weekend inside and needed some fresh air. They decided to go for a walk in the park.

They started down the pathway to the park. "I'm so excited for summer. When school is over we can spend loads of time outside." Brittany enthused.

"Yeah me too, we can go swimming, have picnics, go to the beach and sunbathe." Santana agreed.

Santana usually spent summer alone, Quinn often went on vacation away with her family, leaving Santana at home without her best friend. This year though Santana was excited. She could spend time with the glee club and some of the Cheerios but mainly she was excited to spend time with Brittany. Quinn wasn't going on vacation this year either so the unholy trinity could go out together.

"Not long now. We've got a few more months of school and then we can relax." Brittany stated. "At least we have prom next month to look forward too. I'm on the committee and we have almost settled on a theme."

Santana smiled. She was excited to go to a school dance with her girlfriend rather than a boyfriend or just with Quinn like she had previously done.

Brittany caught her eye and smiled back, she swung their arms and hands and began to skip. Santana just giggled and walked next to her.

* * *

Once they got to the park, they decided to continue walking around.

Santana felt a few drops of rain. "B, it's starting to rain, do you want to head back?" She asked.

"No it's fine, it's only a light drizzle." Brittany answered with a smile. "In fact it's more like a refreshing mist!"

Santana laughed at her girlfriend and continued to walk.

The rain continued to pour and began getting heavier. "Britt, it's really raining now." Santana announced. They ran under a tree for shelter but it didn't help much.

"Well we're too far from home and we didn't bring coats so I guess we will just have to embrace it." Brittany said with a shrug.

Brittany stepped from under the tree and held her hands out. She looked up the sky and smiled. The rain covered her and soaked through her clothing. Her hair was a mess but she was having fun. She began to dance in the rain.

"Come on!" Brittany called. Santana was a little more reluctant to be out in the rain.

Brittany walked over to the brunette and pulled her by the hands out into the rain. They danced together for a little bit, enjoying the liberal feeling.

Santana looked up and made eye contact with the blonde.

"I've always wanted to kiss you in the rain." Brittany whispered softly. She leaned in and joint them together in a kiss. Their mouths moulded together as rain dripped through their hair and ran off their noses. They both pulled away with a smile.

"Come on, let's go home." Brittany suggested. She took Santana by the hand and lead her back through the park.

* * *

By the time Brittany unlocked the door, the girls were dripping wet. Their clothes were completely soaked though.

They stumbled through the front door and took off their shoes. They laid them out to dry and stood there in the hallway looking the other one over.

They burst into giggles at the sight before them. They both looked ridiculous.

"Woah San! You've never been this wet before!" Brittany teased with a wink. "Except maybe that one time when we-"

She was cut off by a smack to her arm from the short Latina. "I'm going to stop you there." Santana said. Her jaw began to chatter as she felt the effects of the cold.

"Aww come on, let's go get dry and warm." Brittany said as she wrapped Santana up in a hug and lead her upstairs.

* * *

After a hot shower, the girls dried off and changed into their sweats. They went downstairs to get a snack.

Santana was just finishing up baking some cookies when she heard thunder outside. Brittany ran over to her and jumped into her arms with a scared expression. She buried her head in Santana's neck.

"Woah B, are you alright?" She asked as she worried about the blonde's strange behaviour. Brittany stayed close to her girlfriend's body.

"Umm, I'm not too good with thunder and lightning." She admitted quietly.

"Aww it's alright. I'll protect you." Santana said and placed a kiss to the top of Brittany's head. She took Brittany's hand and the plate of cookies and walked into the living room. She spun the armchair around so it was facing the window and crawled into it.

She patted her lap and Brittany sat down. She draped a blanket over them and handed the blonde a cookie.

"You see, thunderstorms are fun when you're inside. You get to watch the rain from inside where we are warm and cosy." She explained. They sat and watched the rain trickle down the window pane and listened to the rumbling of the sky.

* * *

"Do you want a hot chocolate?" Santana asked from the kitchen.

"Yes please!" Brittany replied. Santana boiled the kettle and got out 2 matching mugs. She found the marshmallows and cream too. She opened the hot chocolate pot to find it was empty.

"There's no powder." She announced to the blonde.

"Oh I think there's some in the basement. I'll go check." Brittany replied. She got to the top of the stairs and looked down into the dark room. "Can you come with me? I'm a little on edge after the thunderstorm." She asked.

"Of course." Santana replied. She followed Brittany down the stairs. "I've never actually been down here." She said.

Brittany walked down and switched on the light to reveal a stock pile of food and toiletries. There was a collection of boxes labelled things like 'Brittany age 0-5' containing memorabilia from across the years. There was also a piano in the corner collecting dust.

Santana walked over to the piano and pulled it out from the corner, she took a seat on the stool and lifted the lid. She spent a couple of minutes adjusting to the instrument and began to play little sections of pieces and songs.

"I forgot that you said you play a little piano. Play me a real song." Brittany said as she walked over and sat next to Santana on the piano stool.

"Well I'm a little rusty but I think I remember this one. I know how much you love Fleetwood Mac." She said.

Santana began to play the opening chord and notes of a familiar tune. She opened her mouth to allow the melody to flow through her body.

_For you there'll be no more crying_  
_For you the sun will be shining_  
_'Cause I feel that when I'm with you_  
_It's alright_  
_I know it's right_

Brittany watched in awe as Santana's fingers glided around the black and white keys of the piano.

_And the songbirds keep singing_  
_Like they know the score_

Santana looked up and made eye contact with the girl next to her.

_And I love you, I love you, I love you_  
_Like never before_

She looked back at her hands as she got to the bridge section. She sung her heart out and meant every single word.

_And I wish you all the love in the world_  
_But most of all_  
_I wish it from myself_

_And the songbirds keep singing_  
_Like they know the score_  
_And I love you, I love you, I love you_  
_Like never before_  
_Like never before_  
_Like never before_

Her hands worked their way up the piano and finished the song. She relaxed and looked over to see Brittany wipe a tear from the corner of her her. She was beaming with happiness.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: thank you for reading!**

**Song: Songbird - Fleetwood Mac**


	28. Chapter 28

**Friday 4th of May**

Prom was just around the corner, it was in 2 weeks. Brittany and the prom committee had settled on a dinosaur theme. It was rather unorthodox but the students seemed to like it.

Santana and Brittany knew they would be going together, they just hadn't formally asked one another. Brittany wanted to do it the proper way and ask her girlfriend to prom. She had a plan.

* * *

"Just a little further." Brittany said as she directed Santana through the hallways of McKinley. Santana had a blindfold on and was being dragged by the hands.

She heard a door creak to signal it being opened and she was pulled through. Brittany's hands rested on her shoulders to tell her to stay still. She heard footsteps walking away from her.

"And open!" Brittany called out excitedly. Santana removed the blindfold from her face to reveal Brittany stood with a bouquet of flowers in the empty choir room.

"Are those lilies?" Santana asked as she took in the scene before her.

"Yep! They're the lesbian of flowers!" Brittany giggled. Santana smiled at her girlfriend's way of thinking.

Brittany took a few steps closer and handed her the flowers. She then stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Santana Lopez, as you know the school dance is a couple weeks away and nothing would make me happier than to arrive with you on my arm and spend the whole evening dancing and singing with you. Would you like to go to prom with me?" She asked.

"Of course, I'd love to." Santana replied. "Thank you for formally asking me Miss Pierce." She giggled.

* * *

**Friday 18th of May**

The girls had agreed to get ready separately. They had keept their dresses a surprise so they didn't know how the other would look. It was destined to be a magical evening that they wouldn't forget.

Santana had chosen a red dress to compliment her caramel skin tone and dark eyes. It hugged her tightly around her upper body and flowed out into a ruffled bottom. It had a single strap that sat over her left shoulder. Her hair was split in half, the top was braided and ran down her back, the bottom was gently curled and flowed freely over her shoulders. She completed the outfit with a simple pair of black heels.

She walked downstairs to find her parents waiting for her.

"Oh mija, you look beautiful!" Maribel enthused.

"You look stunning sweetie. You'll be the prettiest one there." Raphael agreed.

"Actually, I'll be the second prettiest, Britt will be the first." Santana corrected.

Her parents beamed at her. They took plenty of photos of her. Then all three of the Lopez family went over next door.

* * *

They were welcomed into the house and stepped into the kitchen. Santana anxiously waited for her date to come downstairs and reveal her outfit.

"Brittany! Hurry up, the prom would have finished by the time you're ready." David called up the stairs to his daughter. He walked back into the kitchen shaking his head with a smirk.

"Coming!" Brittany shouted as she bound down the stairs. She was wearing a white shirt and a white suit jacket. She had a black bow tie and a flowing blue skirt. Her hair was slick back in a braid and hung down her back.

"Woah B! You look great!" Santana said as she stood up and looked the blonde over. She loved her individual fashion sense.

"Look at you!" Brittany replied. "Stunning!" They both smiled at each other. "Oh, I got this for you." Brittany said as she pulled out a corsage made of white lilies. "I didn't know what colour your dress would be so I thought white would go with everything. And you're a lesbian so the flower represents you."

"Aww this is perfect. Thank you B." Santana said as the blonde slid the corsage on to her wrist.

"I just want a couple of photos, then you can go have fun." Susan said as she pulled out her phone.

The parents stood there taking pictures of the teenage girls with different angles, backgrounds, poses and combinations of people. After a few minutes the girls climbed into Santana's car and made their way to the prom.

* * *

The girls walked into the gym hand in hand. They took in the sight before them. Dinosaur and prehistoric decorations filled the room. McKinley students were happily chatting away and dancing to the new direction boys singing one direction.

The girls went over to have their photo taken on the dinosaur set. They slipped into the booth smiled for the camera and exited again. They were eager to start their evening.

The song ended and the crowd applauded the mini boyband. Quinn walked onto the stage with Rachel and they adjusted the mic stands. Brad and the band began to play 'take my breath away'.

"May I have this dance?" Brittany asked as she bowed down and held out her hand for the brunette.

"Oh course you may." Santana answered as she curtsied and took the offered hand.

Brittany pulled them close so their bodies were flush. She wrapped her arm around Santana's waist and held their joint hands out as she lead them around the dance floor.

Brittany was an excellent dancer and she enjoyed dancing with Santana more than anything. She loved the way their bodies mould together and connected emotionally. They followed the beat of the song and glided through the other couples.

Santana stole a glance up to the stage to meet Quinn's eyes. Quinn winked and smiled back at her friend.

The song finished and the girls pulled away from their embrace. They cheered for Quinn and Rachel, their voices sounded amazing together. They were replaced on stage by Tina and Artie.

"Oh, I'm on after these two. I'm going to grab some punch and then I'll head back stage. See you in a bit." Santana explained. She gave Brittany a quick kiss goodbye. She had prepared a performance for the evening.

She strolled over the punch bowl which was guarded by Sue. The coach poured her a glass and she sipped at it. She turned around and watched Artie sing some Michael Jackson song.

"Sandbags, watch the bowl, I'll be one minute." Sue instructed. Santana nodded. She felt a tap on her ankle and looked down to find Puck hiding under the table. He crawled out and stood up.

"Thanks Lopez, I thought she would never leave!" He said. Santana was confused, and then she remembered how Puck tried to spike the punch every year.

"Okay Puck, you'll never do it. I guarantee she catches you and kicks you out like she did last year, and the year before." Santana said with a smirk. She watched the boy pull out a silver flask from his jacket, he unscrewed the cap and was about to start pouring when he heard a shout.

"PUCKERMAN! BACK AWAY FROM THE PUNCH BOWL!" Sue shouted as she stormed towards the boy. He ran away in sheer terror, the kind only the cheerio's coach could induce.

Sue resumed her position guarding the fruity drink and Santana walked off to prepare for her song.

* * *

Santana walked on stage. She was immediately hit by the bright lights. She took up her position at the front and lowered the microphone stand. The band began playing and she started to sing 'love you like a love song'.

A few Cheerios were dancing behind her and singing the occasional backing vocals. The dance floor was filled with students all jumping around and bumping into one another. Brittany stood right at the front and danced, she kept her eyes on Santana the whole time.

Santana took a second to wink at her girlfriend and Brittany traced a heart around her face in return. They smiled.

When Santana finished her performance, she received a round of applause and a variety of whistles and whoops from the audience. She stepped off stage and was immediately tackled to the ground by Brittany.

"You were awesome!" Brittany said enthusiastically as she hugged her girlfriend and peppered kisses all over her face. "I'm so proud of you!"

Santana just laughed. Once Brittany had stopped her attack, they stood up. "Thanks B. It was fun."

Brittany smiled. She was so glad Santana had gained the confidence to show her talents to the rest of McKinley.

* * *

The girls spent the rest of the evening talking to their friends, dancing together, drinking punch and watching the glee club. It was a great evening. They had also been invited to Karofsky's after party which everyone was going to.

As the prom drew to a close they had one last dance to 'the first time ever I saw your face'. They soaked up the romantic atmosphere and held each other tight.

"Come on, let's go!" Blaine called out to everyone. He was trying to move the party to Karofsky's. The girls nodded and walked out hand in hand. They thought about how much fun they had and how lucky they are to have found each other.

* * *

**Next time: a picnic**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sunday 10th of June**

Brittany awoke to sunlight streaming in through her window. She climbed out of bed and drew her curtains to reveal a clear blue sky.

"Perfect!" She said to herself. She pulled out her phone and sent Santana a text.

**To San [10:16]**  
I'm taking you out for a surprise date. Be ready to go in 45 minutes. Don't eat yet.

She waited a minute for a reply.

**From San [10:17]**  
Okay! I'm intrigued...

She smiled at her phone. Then she jumped in the shower and got ready. She chose to wear jean shorts with a plain white T shirt. She tied a flannel shirt around her waist and slid on her converse shoes. She combed through her hair and went downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and began preparing some food. She made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches - her favourite. She stuck them in a tub and pushed them to the side of the counter. She grabbed a can of Dr Pepper and a can of lemonade from the fridge and placed it next to the sandwiches. She sliced up some watermelon and grabbed the punnet of grapes too.

She went down into the basement and grabbed the Pierce family picnic basket. It was a beautiful basket made of wicker, it had a white and red material lining and a built in cool box. She also grabbed their picnic blanket. She brought them upstairs and packed up the basket with the food she had prepared.

* * *

"Hey Britt" Santana greeted as she opened her front door.

"Hi" Brittany replied. They were joined in a quick kiss. Even after the hundreds of kisses they had shared, the simple action managed to tie her stomach into knots and make her heart pound faster.

"Where are we going then?" Santana asked.

"On a picnic! It was the perfect weather so I made us lunch." Brittany answered as she pulled the basket out from behind her back. A smile stretched across Santana's face.

"Wow! That's very sweet of you. Come on then let's go." Santana said as she closed the front door and took Brittany's hand in hers. "Want me to carry anything?" She asked as she saw how heavy the basket looked.

"I can manage. Thanks anyway." Brittany replied with a smile.

The girls walked to the park, they spent the whole journey swinging their linked hands and chatting about glee, the Cheerios and their plans for the summer.

Once they reached the park Santana had stopped (assuming they'd sit in their usual spot) but Brittany continued to walk.

"B, where are you going? We always sit here." Santana questioned.

"Just a little further, I have a plan." Brittany assures her. They walked a little further and jumped through a hedge to come to a secret garden. It was surrounded by hedges so no one could see them. The garden was full of flowers and had a little pond to the side. It was beautiful.

Santana stopped in her tracks when she took in the sight before her. She didn't know this place existed. "Woah! How did you find this place?"

"Funny story actually. I was with Zoe last week and we went to the park. We played hide and seek and she hid in the hedge. She pushed her way through and accidentally stumbled upon this place. When I saw it I knew I had to show it to you." Brittany explained.

"I love it." Santana said as she walked around the perimeter touching flowers and looking at the garden.

Brittany laid out their blanket and took a seat. "Come over here." She called and the brunette ran over to her. They sat side by side and shared a soft kiss.

Brittany opened the basket and it was faced towards her so Santana couldn't see inside. "Right so I've got Lemonade for you and Dr Pepper for me." She said as she pulled out the drinks and passed one to Santana. "I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. They have blackcurrant jelly since I know you don't like strawberry jelly with your sandwiches. I brought watermelon cut into triangles so it's easier to eat and doesn't make a mess. And finally I have grapes, only the green ones though since I know they're your favourite." Brittany explained as she emptied the contents of the basket. She closed the lid and moved the basket away so she could see Santana's face again.

Santana was staring at her with adoration. Her dark eyes were slightly glossed over and she wore a soft expression. Brittany melted at the sight.

"You know me so well. I can't believe you made all those alterations for me." Santana said. Brittany just smiled in response.

"It's because I love you and I wanted to give you a great date." Brittany explained.

Santana grinned at her and kissed her passionately. She cupped Brittany's cheek and deepened the kiss. "I love you too" she muttered against her lips.

They pulled away with smiles painted on their faces. "Let's eat! I'm hungry" Brittany said.

They spent the next 20 minutes trading bites of their food and drinking their cans of soda.

* * *

After packing up their litter they decided to take advantage of the nice weather and sunbathe. They kicked off their shoes and socks. Brittany untied the flannel shirt from around her waist and rolled up her sleeves to reveal as much skin as possible to the sun.

"It's such a beautiful day. And this is the perfect place for a picnic. Thanks for bringing me here." Santana said.

"It really is gorgeous." Brittany said but she kept her eyes on the brunette girl next to her. The garden and the weather didn't even compare to the beauty of Santana in Brittany's opinion.

Santana looked over to Brittany and giggled. "I was talking about the garden." Santana explained.

"I know. And I _wasn't_talking about the garden." Brittany teased with a wink. She rolled closer to Santana and gave her a kiss.

"We should probably get going pretty soon." Santana suggested. "I've got homework to do which is due tomorrow."

"Just a little bit longer." Brittany pleaded. Then she had a plan. She grabbed Santana's shoes and socks and stood up so they were out of her reach.

"You can't go home if you have no shoes!" She teased as she waved them around in her hands.

"B! That's not funny. I need to go home. Give me back my shoes." Santana said sternly as she stood up. She had her hands on her hips. Brittany didn't fail to catch the slight quiver at the corner of her mouth which signalled she was having fun. Brittany continued her teasing.

Santana stepped closer and tried to grab her shoes from Brittany's grasp but they were pulled out of her reach. Brittany took a step back to give her time to react again but Santana just followed her. She took another step back but Santana closed the gap again. It didn't take long before Brittany was being chased around the garden.

Due to their extensive Cheerios practises, they both were very fit and had great stamina. They ran around the garden for the best part of 10 minutes. Brittany kept changing direction at a random pace so it kept Santana guessing where she would turn next. They laughed the whole time.

"Britt please! I really just want to go now." Santana said and she wore a frown on her face. She knew Brittany could never resist cheering her up when she was down and that frown worked wonders on the blonde.

Brittany immediately felt a pang of guilt in her chest at the sight of her sad girlfriend. "Okay. I'm sorry." She said as she strolled back to Santana and handed over her shoes.

Santana grabbed the shoes, threw them to the floor and jumped into Brittany causing them to both fall to the floor.

"Umph" Brittany groaned as her back hit the floor but she smiled when she saw Santana on top of her.

"I got you." Santana teased as she kissed Brittany passionately. "I won!" She added after another kiss.

Using the strength in her core, Brittany flipped them over so she was on top. "Actually, I won. We're now making out in the grass when you said you needed to go home." Brittany explained with a smirk and a quirked eyebrow.

Santana narrowed her eyes but gave in and shrugged her shoulders. She pulled on Brittany's neck to bring their lips together again. They both smiled into the kiss.

* * *

After a little more kissing and rolling around on the grass, they decided they really did need to go home. They packed up their basket and made sure to leave no litter.

"Ready?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah." Santana replied. She shivered as she was getting a little cold. Brittany noticed the action and gave Santana her flannel to wrap around her shoulders.

"Thanks." Santana said with a smile. Brittany joined their hands and they walked home. She promised to bring Santana back to their secret garden another time.

* * *

**Next time: A glee club assignment**


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: shoutout to Scarlett for helping me out with this chapter :)**

* * *

**Monday 25th of June**

School was almost finished for the summer and Santana was just trying to get through it. Classes were boring and filled with end of year exams. Cheerios practise was finished for the season so the only thing Santana enjoyed at school was glee club.

That's where Santana was walking now, she had met Brittany after her physics class and they made their way to the choir room.

They walked in and greeted the club. They took their seats at the back of the room and they slid their chairs close together so they were touching and held hands. The whole club were eagerly discussing their summer plans when Mr Schuester walked it.

"Right then guys! Settle down!" He shouted. The loud chatter subsided into a few mutters before changing into silence.

"This week we're going to be doing duets. I've written all your names on a slip of paper and placed them in this hat." He explained as he pointed to a black fedora hat. "One by one you will come up and pick a name out of the hat, whoever's name you pull is your duet partner."

A low chatter drew over the room in excitement. "This assignment is just a bit of fun, _not_a competition. Fate will decide your partner. Now who's first to pick?" Mr Schue continued.

Artie rolled over to the hat and rummaged for a slip of paper. He pulled one out and turned it around to show the students. "Mercedes!" He announced to the room. He rolled back and high fived Mercedes.

"Dream team!" Mercedes agreed.

Puck then picked Tina, they shared a smile. Finn picked Mike and Sugar was paired with Sam. They were all happy with their pairings and looked forward to working with someone they usually wouldn't duet with.

Santana stood up from her seat and walked down to the hat. She threw a wink over her shoulder to Brittany who smiled back. She pulled out a slip of paper and smiled when she read the name.

"Brittany!" She said enthusiastically. She showed the rest of the club the name on her paper as evidence.

"What are the chances?" Puck muttered to himself.

Santana walked back to her seat and kissed Brittany. She placed her hand on a pale leg and gave a squeeze.

"I'm so glad you picked me!" Brittany beamed. They shared a smile.

Then it was Rachel's turn to choose. She excitedly rummaged in the hat but there were only a few names left. She read the paper and her expression dropped.

"I got Quinn." She said blankly. No one could tell how she was feeling. Quinn was obviously annoyed. She rolled her eyes and let out a loud puff. An awkward atmosphere settled over the two contrasting personalities that now had to prepare a song together.

After everyone was paired up, Mr Schue gave the last details. "Performance is on Friday in the choir room. Go and get to work!" He finished. The students poured out of the room in their pairings discussing the assignment.

* * *

Santana was sat on Brittany's bed after school trying to think of a song to perform. Brittany was pacing across the room in front of her.

"What about... landslide? We love Fleetwood Mac and it has a Sapphic charm." Santana suggested.

"Hmm it's a good song but it's a little slow. I want something to reflect us. It needs to be fun and upbeat." Brittany pondered. "Something we can dance to."

Their eyes met across the room and Brittany stopped her pacing. "I wanna dance with somebody!" They both said at the same time. They laughed together.

"That's perfect! It's exciting and upbeat and we love dancing together!" Brittany explained. "We can practise in a minute, just give me a second." She said before rushing downstairs.

Santana pulled out her phone and called Quinn.

"Hey S, you alright?" Quinn greeted her.

"Yeah I'm good. Have you murdered berry yet?"

Quinn gave an awkward laugh. "Not yet. Anyway what's up?"

"I just wanted to see if you were up for catching a movie tomorrow night. There's a new film out I wanna see and B is busy." Santana explained.

"I wish I could but Rach and I are practicing tomorrow. Her dads are out so we'll have no interruptions." Quinn replied.

"Alright. Wait! You just called her Rach, you're getting friendly." Santana teased.

Brittany walked back into her room and saw Santana on the phone. She patiently waited.

"She's really not that bad. Anyway I've got to go. I'll see you at school." Quinn said.

"Yeah alright, see you Q." Santana said as she hung up.

"Was that Quinn?" Brittany asked. She received a nod to confirm. "Has she killed berry yet?" Brittany asked.

Santana giggled. "That's exactly what I asked! She hasn't yet. But she called her Rach so I think they're actually getting along." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Who'd have thought that the head cheerleader would befriend Rachel Berry?" Brittany pondered. She sat down next to Santana on the bed and kissed her.

"Come on. Let's start on our song." Brittany suggested. She pulled Santana up and they began their practice.

They decided who would sing which part and added some harmonies. They then worked out a simple dance routine to reflect the song's message. After the main stuff was taken care of they picked out a costume. They stood in front of Brittany's wardrobe looking for the right outfit.

"We're dancing so we want something with movement." Brittany verbalised. Santana nodded. They flicked through a few choices but found a flaw with each one until Brittany pulled out a silver sparkly dress from the back of her wardrobe.

"Perfect!" Santana smiled. It was a dress from one of their Cheerios performances. "It's stretchy and perfect for dancing. Plus we both look really hot in them." Santana also had a matching one at home. They agreed to curl their hair and wear the matching bows that go with the dresses.

* * *

**Wednesday 27th of June**

Santana was cuddled up with Brittany on the couch watching TV when she received a text.

**From Q [18:37]**  
I'm coming over now.

Santana was confused. Then she heard the front door open and close.

"Santana! You better not be naked with Brittany right now!" Quinn called into the house. She knew Santana's parents were at work so she could speak freely.

The two girls giggled together at Quinn's words. "No promises!" Santana called back.

Quinn walked into the lounge and sat down across from the two girls on the arm chair. She looked anxious and jittery.

"Q, what's up? Are you alright?" Santana asked feeling a little nervous.

"Umm Yes, I'm fine. Just a little confused. I was just at Rachel's house and she kissed me." Quinn explained.

Brittany and Santana's jaw dropped at the same time. They looked at each other and then back to Quinn.

"What?" Brittany said.

"She kissed you?" Santana asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay rewind, tell us the whole story." Santana instructed.

"Okay. So we were practising our song at her house. Her dads weren't home but we went to her room anyway. We decided to sing 'I feel pretty' and mash it up with 'unpretty'. The song was going really well. We decided to take a break and I sat on the edge of her bed. She told me I looked pretty and I returned the compliment - just to be nice - and then she leaned in and kissed me." Quinn explained. The two girls concentrated on her words. "But I just let her do it. I think I kissed back too. I can't really remember because I was a little in shock."

"Okay..." Santana said. She took a second to digest the information she had just been told.

"Quinn answer me honestly here. Did you like it?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. I did." Quinn answered. Brittany and Santana shared a knowing look.

"If she kissed you again, would you let her?" Santana asked.

"Yes." Quinn replied.

"Do you like Rachel? As more than a friend?" Brittany asked.

"Yes." Quinn answered for the third time. "It felt so different though. When I kiss puck it's nice and I feel it across my face but when Rachel kissed me I felt it in my stomach and my heart and when she pulled away I felt a tingling feeling on my lips."

"Yep. You like her. I was the same. When I kissed guys it was nice and a bit of fun but when I kiss Brittany I feel love and passion." Santana explained. Brittany gave her a beaming smile. "Answer me this Q. If Rachel asked you to be with her and dump Puck, would you?"

Quinn nodded her head immediately. She didn't even think. She didn't _need_to think. "So I guess that makes me a lesbian. Or at least bi." She thought aloud.

"Q, you need to take some time to think now. You need to figure yourself out. Know that we will both be here to support and help you the whole way." Brittany said.

"Thank you. I'm not ready to tell anyone so will you keep this a secret?" Quinn asked.

"Of course. No one _ever_deserves to be outed when they aren't ready." Santana reassured her.

Quinn thanked them again and gave them both a hug. She then left and the girls went back to watching TV.

* * *

**Friday 29th of June**

It was the day of the performances. Everyone arrived at glee club in their costumes. Everyone looked great.

The first partners to perform were Artie and Mercedes. They sang 'crazy in love' by Beyoncé. They were great, their voices sounded incredible together.

After them were Rachel and Quinn. Santana gripped Brittany's hand a little tighter to deal with her nerves. They expected the song to be awkward and tense but it was quite the opposite. The two girls exchanged smiles and eye contact throughout the whole song. Their voices sounded great together but it was their chemistry that made the performance so great.

After that were Puck and Tina and then it was the girls. Their performance went amazing. They sung and danced together exchanging smiles and winks and overall they had a great time. They really were dancing with somebody who loves them.

Everyone clapped and cheered each other. They all had such admiration for one another's skills. It was a great week in glee club.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed. Only 3 chapters left :(**

**Many people had requested that I add some 'Faberry' into the book so there you go!**

**Next time: last day of school**


	31. Chapter 31

**Friday 6th of July**

It was the last day of school. After that day the girls would be seniors, they were both very excited.

They used the same routine that had been going on since September. Santana knocked for Brittany and they drove into school.

That morning's journey was filled with chatter about their plans for the last day. There were celebrations and goodbyes to be had, all mixed into one day. The girls talked over the radio which was playing Beyoncé's 'single ladies'.

When they arrived at school, they parked the car and met Quinn.

"Morning B, hi S." she greeted.

The couple responded with polite smiles and nods. They made their way to the gym and took a seat on the bleachers. They sat at the front. Quinn was the captain of the Cheerios so she took up the important position in the middle and her two best friends sat either side of her.

The gym flooded with cheerleaders as they all took their seats behind the trio. A few minutes later their coach-Sue Sylvester-marched in. The Cheerios all sat up straight in intimidation.

Sue stood in front of them with a scowl. Her facial expression then softened - much to the student's surprise - and her body language relaxed.

"Girls, I have called this meeting to thank you all. This year you all did great and I would be honored for you to come back and rejoin the squad next year. I'd like to give a special thank you to Quinn" she said as she turned to the mentioned blonde. "You have been an exceptional leader and have lead our team to victory."

Quinn beamed up at the woman in the tracksuit. It was rare that the Coach would say something neutral, never mind positive so it was a real treat to see that side of her.

"I hope you aren't going soft on us coach." Santana teased.

"Definitely not sandbags. You girls did well this year but I'll be back to shouting and making you run laps in September. I'm expecting us to win another national title so keep in shape over the summer. I'm not letting any fatties on my squad!" The coach explained.

"And she's back." Santana teased. She appreciated the woman's kind words, even if mean ones followed shortly after.

* * *

Next, the girls went to their lockers. The school had come up with the idea to cover the lockers in white paper so students could write messages to each other and everyone could take home the paper to keep.

Santana left a red marker and a black marker by her locker for people to use. Brittany left a whole box of markers in every colour of the rainbow.

"This is a really good idea; I'm excited to see what people will write!" Brittany said enthusiastically. Santana nodded in agreement.

"Here, let me be the first to sign yours." Santana pleaded as she took the yellow marker (Brittany favourite colour) from Brittany's hand and wrote a message.

She pulled away to look at her own locker where Brittany had written a message. It read:

San,

I love you to the moon and back, this has been the best year of my life and I can't wait to experience senior year with my one true love!

Britt xx

Santana's heart melted at the kind words scrawled across her locker in curly writing. She turned to her side to find Brittany looking back with a similar expression. They were joined in a kiss. Their innocent kiss suddenly turned desperate and sloppy and Santana had to pull away.

"Come on, we need to stop before I drag you into the janitors closet. Also we're going to be late to the glee club meeting." She said with a smirk. Brittany pouted at the loss of contact but the smile returned to her face when glee club was mentioned.

* * *

The girls walked into the choir room for the final time that year and took their usual seats at the back. They smiled as they looked around the room taking in the atmosphere. Santana would have never dreamed of even talking to most of the people in that room, never mind being friends with them.

"Final meeting of the year" Mr Schuester announced as he entered the room. "I'd like to start off by saying thank you all so much. You've brightened up my days and my job, I used to come into school and count down the hours before I could leave and go home. But now I come into school and look forward to seeing you guys. This has been an amazing year and there are bonds that have been made right here in this room that I'm sure will last a lifetime." He said passionately.

"I hope to see you all next year. With a few newbies I'm sure we can win nationals!" The whole club clapped and cheered. "Well that's all I have to say really so you're dismissed."

"Actually Mr Schue, we have a little something prepared for you." Rachel stood up. She took him by the hand and lead him to the auditorium. 12 stools were laid out in a semicircle. The club took their seats on the stools and Mr Schue sat in the audience.

"We'd like to thank you." Rachel began saying. "You've changed our lives by forming this club. Before glee, I was just annoying Jewish girl with a big dream."

"I was just a football player." Finn stated.

"I was a bully and a bitch." Santana said.

"I was alone." Brittany added.

The whole club gave a statement and a melancholic atmosphere fell over them.

The strings began playing and the guitar played the introduction. Rachel opened her mouth and let the melody flow from her body. The club had agreed to sing 'to sir, with love' to their teacher as the lyrics summed up their feelings perfectly.

The students didn't even make it up to chorus before tears began to trickle down cheeks. They were all going to miss the club and each other over the summer.

After the song finished, Mr Schue thanked them again and proceeded to give them all hugs. The club left the auditorium but Santana and Rachel remained.

"I'm going to miss this place." Santana said solemnly.

"I agree. I know we got off to a rough start but maybe next year we could be friends. It's our last chance before we all leave and I don't know whether we will see each other again." Rachel explained.

"That sounds good. I'm sorry I've been a bitch to you in the past. This year has been a turning point in my life and I'm trying to be nicer." Santana smiled at her. "I think Britt has straightened me out. Well not really because we're a gay couple but you know what I mean." She rambled. They both laughed together.

"Okay, I'm going to hug you know." Rachel stated before wrapping her arms around the Latina. Santana felt oddly comfortable with the whole exchange.

They smiled at each other once more before leaving the auditorium. Brittany was waiting outside for them.

"Look at you two, a new friendship has blossomed!" Brittany teased. She took Santana's pinky and linked it with her own for old time's sake.

"Yes, we've agreed to be friends next year." Santana said. She lowered her voice so only the blonde and Rachel could hear. "Especially now I know she's on team gay." Santana winked.

"San!" Brittany scolded; she didn't want to overstep their boundaries.

"No it's alright Brittany, I'm hoping that I'll be spending a little more time with Quinn next year so I'm sure we will be hanging out the four us." Rachel expressed.

"Good, then we can go on gay double dates!" Brittany said excitedly. The two brunettes just giggled.

* * *

When lunch time rolled around, the girls decided to sit with glee club. They sat opposite Quinn and Rachel who were sat very close together. Their hands were linked under the table. Neither of them was quite ready to go public with their relationship. Brittany and Santana were smiling at them; they'd never seen their best friend so happy.

They then went to check their lockers and found the paper was covered with sweet messages from their fellow students and a couple from teachers too. Reading the messages gave Santana a warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach.

"Can I sign?" Quinn asked as she appeared behind the girls. They both nodded and she wrote a message on each of their lockers. They all shared a group hug.

"Oh Q, did you want to come round today? Britts and I are going to celebrate school finishing."

"I would love to but I'm actually going round to Rach's house today." Quinn said politely. Brittany and Santana looked to each other and smirked with a knowing look.

"Ooo what are you going to do?" Santana questioned.

"I think she's got some game she wants to play." Quinn answered.

"So are you guys are going to play twister?" Brittany asked with a smirk. Her and Santana made eye contact and burst into fits of laughter.

"I don't know what sick thing you guys are talking about but I'm sure you aren't referring to the children's game so I'm just going to say no." Quinn said with confusion.

"Okay well have fun with Rachel" Brittany said as Quinn walked away.

"Do everything we'd do!" Santana shouted after her. They turned to each other and high fived.

"They're so getting their sweet lady kisses on." Brittany said.

* * *

After saying her goodbyes, they climbed into Santana's car and began the drive home. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Brittany spoke up.

"Hey San! It's officially summer! No more school!" She cheered. Santana laughed and cheered too.

"You know B, this has been the best year of my life. I would have never imagined the things that have happened this year. I won a national title in the Cheerios, joined glee club, befriended Rachel Berry and most importantly got a girlfriend. Not just any kind of girlfriend though, one that is smokin' hot!" She teased. They both giggled.

"I love you B, so much."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Next time: Summer fun!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Wednesday 8th of August**

Summer vacation had been great so far. The girls had kept themselves busy. Maribel and Raphael were still working Monday to Friday so during the week Santana had the house to herself. Mr and Mrs Pierce were only working part time so they could enjoy the summer and take care of Zoe.

Brittany had spent a lot of time at the Lopez house with her girlfriend. They'd go out and meet with friends, go on dates, hang out at the park and go on walks but nothing beat the time they spent at home together.

Quinn had gone on vacation with her parents for the first few weeks of summer. She had wanted to spend the last weeks at home so she could spend time with her friends. Her parents stayed out on vacation leaving Quinn home alone for a couple of weeks.

* * *

Santana woke up that morning to her favourite sight; Brittany asleep, cuddled into her side. She adjusted to the light and wiped her eyes with balled up fists. The blonde shifted slightly and Santana could tell she was waking up.

Santana loved to watch Brittany sleep. It sounded kind of creepy but there was something about seeing the blonde in a state of pure bliss that made her happy. Brittany in the morning was so cute, her blonde hair was messy and tangled, she had droopy eyes and no make up on but Santana thought that was when she looked most beautiful.

"Mmm morning sweetcheeks." Santana said to the blonde who was drifting into consciousness.

"Morning." Brittany mumbled in a low, raspy voice. She smiled at Santana and gave her a morning kiss.

Brittany slid out from the sheets and stumbled into the bathroom. Santana leant over to pick up her phone. She had a message from Quinn.

**From Q [9:37]**  
Wanna come over? Pool has just been cleaned. Bring B.

She replied quickly, knowing her and Brittany didn't have plans for the day.

**To Q [9:48]**  
We'd love to. Is Berry there? What time?

**From Q [9:49]**  
Rachel is here yes, hope that isn't a problem. Come round whenever you guys are ready. :)

Santana smiled at her phone. She knew Quinn was home alone for a couple of weeks and expected Rachel to be spending a substantial amount of time with her. Brittany walked out of the bathroom looking a little more awake.

"We're going round Q's house today, her pool has been cleaned." Santana explained as she slipped out of bed and began looking through her closet.

"Oh cool! I really fancy a swim. Is Rachel going to be there?" Brittany asked.

Santana smirked. "She's already there I think. My guess is she stayed the night." She turned to look at Brittany and wiggled her eyebrows.

Brittany just giggled. "It's about time she got some lady loving. It's the best kind." Brittany said as she placed a kiss to Santana's cheek and went to search through her own bag of clothes.

Both girls decided to wear their swim suit under their clothes so it would be a quick change to get into the pool. They packed a bag with towels and underwear so they could change after.

Both girls settled for tank tops and jean shorts. They slipped on their shoes and left the house.

Brittany climbed into the passenger side of Santana's car while the brunette put their bag in the trunk. She climbed into the drivers seat and pulled out her sunglasses. She slipped them on and wiggled her eyebrows at Brittany.

"Very sexy." Brittany replied to the gesture. Santana just giggled and drove to Quinn's house.

* * *

"Hey guys." Quinn greeted them at the door.

"Hi" they replied. Quinn lead them into the kitchen where Rachel was perched on a stool at the counter. Quinn took the seat next to her, Brittany and Santana stood across from them and leaned again the counter.

"Hello Brittany, Hi Santana." She greeted them. She seemed a little nervous.

"Hi Rachel. You can call me Britt, no one really calls me by my full name. Unless Santana is mad at me or my parents are shouting at me." Brittany stated blankly. Rachel giggled a little and smiled at her.

"You can call me S. Never call me San or Sanny - only Britt can call me that." Santana added. Rachel nodded.

"Want some lemonade?" Quinn asked as she walked over to the fridge. "Rachel made it fresh this morning."

"Woah Rachel, that's really cool. Although you must have got here really early to have time to make lemonade and let it get cold in the fridge." Santana said teasingly. Quinn slid a glass along the counter to Santana and gave her a glare to tell her to stop.

"Well actually I stayed the night." Rachel stated. Quinn started choking as she took a sip from her lemonade. No one was expecting Rachel to be so direct with her statements. Rachel hopped off her stool and rubbed Quinn's back.

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded in reply. Rachel rolled up onto her toes and kissed the blonde on the cheek.

"Touché Berry." Santana said. "Also this lemonade is really good."

"That's really high praise coming from San, she drinks _a lot _of lemonade- it's her favourite drink - but also she rarely gives compliments to anyone who's not me." Brittany explained.

"Oh, thank you." Rachel said with a slight blush.

"Can we go outside now? I wants to gets my tan on." Santana asked. Quinn nodded and explained she needed to prepare some snacks. Rachel offered to help so Santana and Brittany went outside alone.

Outside there were four sun loungers lined up by the pool. The girls draped their towels over two of them to claim them. They agreed to do some sun bathing before going in the pool.

Santana slipped off her shoes, shorts and t shirt, leaving her in a white bikini. She laid back on the lounger and waited for Brittany to take off her clothes.

Brittany stood at the end of the loungers and kicked off her her shoes, she wiggled out of her shorts and peeled of her tank top to reveal a skimpy black bikini. Santana's jaw dropped at the sight. Her eyes raked over the blonde's body; her toned abs, her strong arms, her smooth shoulders and her soft skin.

Brittany turned around and bent over to pick something up from their bag. Santana allowed herself to admire the blonde's perfect ass. Brittany turned around to see Santana with her jaw slack and eyes wide. Her brow was quirked which was how Brittany knew she was turned on.

"Babe, you need to control your leering. We aren't at home, you can't just jump me when you're in the mood." Brittany instructed with a giggle. Santana just shook her head and looked elsewhere.

"Suncream first, then we can tan. I don't want either of us burning." Brittany said. She squeezed some suntan lotion from the bottle and began covering her body with it, Santana followed suit until they were both protected from the sun.

After around five minutes, Brittany was getting bored. "I'm going to swim, come with me." Brittany said.

"No thanks, I'll come in later, I don't want to get wet yet. Wanky." Santana said with a giggle. Brittany smiled mischievously at her and walked to the edge of the pool. She dipped her toe in to test the water and it wasn't too cold. She then jumped in with her body curled into a ball and created a huge splash.

She came up from underwater to see Santana staring at her with her eyebrows raised. "Britt! I said I didn't want to get wet!" She said as she stood up and walked to the pool side. Brittany swan over and before she could process it, Santana was jumping in next to her. Santana also created a splash and it was directed at Brittany.

They both slicked back their hair and wiped their eyes.

"I got you back!" Santana said triumphantly. They both laughed.

"Come here." Brittany said as she opened her arms for her brunette to walk into. Santana walked over and Brittany wrapped her arms around her. She wrapped her legs around the taller girls waist and pulled them flush against each other. Brittany walked back to lean on the pool side. Santana leant in for a kiss with a smile on her face.

"You guys better have swimsuits on. And your hands better not dip below the water. I know what you two are like." Quinn teased as she walked out carrying snacks.

"You're just jealous." Santana quipped back. They all giggled.

Quinn and Rachel took off their clothes to reveal their swim suits and joined them in the pool. As Rachel walked over to the pool, Brittany and Santana caught Quinn leering at the brunette. They shared a knowing look and wiggled their eyebrows at Quinn who began blushing.

"What's wrong Q? Never seen a girl in a bathing suit before?" Santana teased.

Quinn gave them the middle finger before climbing into the pool and joining the others.

"Let's play Marco Polo!" Brittany said excitedly. "I'll go first." She moved to the corner of the pool and shut her eyes, she gave the other girls a few seconds to move away.

"Marco!" Brittany called out.

"Polo" the other three replied. She could hear that Santana's voice was the closest so she followed it.

"Marco." She shouted as she walked into the direction of the voice she knew best. She heard the voice getting louder.

Brittany could pinpoint where the voice was - in the adjacent corner to where she was - and it didn't take long before she was only a step away.

"Marco" she said quietly for the last time. Instead of hearing the word 'polo' being called back, she was greeted with soft lips on her own. She wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and pulled her close. They shared a kiss before Santana whispered "you found me." They smiled and shared another kiss.

"Alright! Break it up. Maybe we should play something else, it seems Brittany has gotten a little... distracted." Quinn teased. Rachel laughed along with her.

The girls pulled away and moved to the middle of the pool to meet the other two.

"Hmm how about we play water wrestling? One of us goes on the other's shoulders and then we wrestle. It doesn't hurt because you fall into water." Brittany suggested. They all agreed it would be fun.

Brittany immediately dropped under the water and Santana climbed onto her shoulders. Brittany stood up and wrapped her hands around the shorter girl's thighs. They didn't even need to discuss who would be in which position and how they'd get there.

Quinn and Rachel however struggled when communicating. Eventually Rachel climbed onto Quinn's shoulders. Quinn seemed to enjoy getting to hold onto Rachel so intimately.

They pushed each other around a little before eventually Quinn lost her balance and fell backwards, her and Rachel crashed into the water. They rose to the surface, wiped their eyes and smiled. They were having fun.

Santana began to laugh at them. "What are you laughing at?" Brittany questioned before throwing the Latina into the water.

"BRITT!" Santana shouted on her way down. They all started laughing together. Santana stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. Her brows furrowed, showing she was angry.

"Oh I'm sorry babe. I was just having a little fun." Brittany apologized. She slipped her fingers into Santana's arms to pull them apart. She wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and kissed her. When she pulled away, Santana's anger had disappeared and had been replaced with a cute smile. They turned to the left to see Rachel and Quinn sharing a kiss.

"You know, I thought seeing you two kiss would be gross and make me want to gauge out my eyes but it's actually kind of cute." Santana said with a smile. Brittany was staring at Santana with a look which could only be described as loving.

"I'm ready to get out now, my fingers are turning to prunes." Santana said as she strolled over to the side and pulled herself up and out of the pool. The other three agreed with her and followed her lead.

They wrapped their towels around them and dried off enough to go back inside.

"You guys can shower if you want, then you can wash the chlorine off of you and warm up." Quinn suggested. "There are spare towels on the rail in the bathroom."

Brittany and Santana shared a look and practically ran to the bathroom.

"Aren't you going to take it in turns?" Quinn called after them.

"Nope, it will be quicker this way." Santana shouted.

"And we will save hot water." Brittany added.

* * *

After they were all showered and dried off, they went into the living room to watch a film. Brittany sat on one couch and Santana sat next to her with her legs draped over Brittany's thighs. Quinn and Rachel sat cuddled up on the other couch.

"So what's happening with you guys then? What's your status?" Brittany asked the new couple.

"Well this morning I asked Quinn to be my girlfriend and she agreed. So we're officially a couple." Rachel explained.

"Oh that's great! We're happy for you both." Brittany congratulated them.

"So what did you say to puck?" Santana asked.

"I just told him how it was. It wouldn't be fair to him to be sneaking around behind his back. I wished him the best for the future and I hope he finds love." Quinn answered.

"Poor guy, he's lost two of his girlfriends to the ladies now. He probably thinks it's him who turns them gay." Santana laughed. They all laughed along with him.

Rachel excused herself to go to the bathroom and the girls began throwing questions at Quinn.

"So how are you liking your sweet lady kisses?" Brittany asked.

"They're much nicer than pucks. Girls are really good kissers." Quinn replied. They all agreed.

"Have you got any lady loving yet?" Santana asked as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Not yet, we're taking it slow. But I have to say, I'm usually the one withholding sex but I feel like a horny little boy, I want it so badly but I'm sure all the waiting will be worth it." Quinn said.

"Trust me, there is nothing better. Britt and I waited and it made it more special, we knew that we loved each other and that is what made it so perfect." Santana reminisced.

"It's so perfect we like to do it multiple times a day!" Brittany added with a smirk.

"I know, you guys can't keep your hands off each other." Quinn teased.

Brittany and Santana shared a smirk before going back to watching the film.

After the film was finished, they said goodbye and drove home. It had been a really fun day but the girls were excited to go home and have some time alone.

* * *

**Next time: the last chapter!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note:****Here is the final chapter! I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Wednesday 5th of September**

Santana awoke to a phone call that morning. She reached over - with her eyes closed - and answered the phone, she held it up to her ear and was greeted with her favourite voice.

"Good morning!" Brittany sang with energy.

"B, I already told you, school starts tomorrow. Today is still summer which means we should be sleeping right now." Santana said with tiredness evident in her voice.

"No I know it's not school today. I was calling to wish you a happy one year anniversary." Brittany explained.

Santana's body went into a full panic mode. Her eyes shot open and she sat up straight in bed. She looked at her calendar and became confused.

"Umm Britt I thought our anniversary was the 19th." Santana explained.

"It is but today is exactly one year since we met. Now get ready because I'm coming over in a minute." Brittany said before hanging up the phone.

Santana dragged herself out of bed and into the shower. She then changed into jeans and a baggy t shirt. She went downstairs and ate a bowl of cereal.

"Goodbye Mija, see you later." Maribel said as she placed a kiss on the top of Santana's head and left for work.

"Bye sweetheart." Raphael copied on his way out the door.

Santana finished her cereal and waited for Brittany to come over.

* * *

"Hey B." Santana greeted as she opened the door to her favourite person. Brittany just smiled in response and kissed her.

"So I've made a little something for you. Well I guess it's for both us. Let me just show you." Brittany said as she took a seat on the couch. Santana followed her and sat next to her.

Brittany pulled out a scrapbook. It was brown and decorated with rainbows, hearts and flowers. Written on the top in silver cursive was 'Brittany and Santana'.

"What's this?" Santana asked.

"Well it's a scrapbook of us. It contains all the big moments in our relationship and life together." Brittany explained. Santana was already grinning her wide cheek-bunching smile that was reserved for Brittany only.

Brittany opened the book and turned the title page to reveal the first moment. It read:

'First meeting - September 5th'

Below the writing was a picture of the two girls talking in the hallway of the Pierce house.

"Wow B this is amazing. Who took that picture?" Santana asked.

"Your dad did. I asked your parents for help with this scrapbook so I could get pictures for as many moments as possible." Brittany answered.

She turned the next page to find a selfie of the two of them pulling goofy faces on the couch. The page was titled 'first kiss'.

"I remember taking that picture. It was for Quinn. She was out with puck and we were showing her all the fun she was missing." Santana remembered.

"Yep. Thank god puck took her out. If she had come over that day goodness knows where we would be now." Brittany pondered.

The next page was titled 'first date' and had a photo of the two of them all dressed up. Brittany was in her blue dress and Santana in her black one. They both looked nervous but excited.

"God I was so nervous that night." Brittany said.

"Me too. I was really excited too. That was a good evening. That chicken Parmesan was delicious." Santana said seriously. Brittany just giggled in response.

Santana turned the page again. "Now I know this picture, I took this one." She said.

It was titled 'official girlfriends' and had the photo of Brittany doing her happy dance. Both girls just smiled down at the picture.

'I love you' was the title of the next page. The picture was a selfie of the girls kissing. They both looked overjoyed and so in love with each other.

"I think that was one of the best days of my life. Hearing you say those three words was such a special moment." Santana said with an honest smile.

Brittany turned the page to a title of 'first sleepover'. It was dated the same as the previous page. The photo was of Brittany smiling and taking a selfie with a sleeping Santana behind her.

"I seem to remember another first was made that night." Santana said with a smirk, she wiggled her eyebrows too.

"It did but it might be a little inappropriate to title the page 'first time we had sex'." Brittany explained with a straight face. "I hope that we could show this to our parents. Also I want to show it to our kids one day, I'm sure they won't want to hear about their mommies first time."

Santana just smiled lovingly and kissed her. She turned the page again.

The photo was of their wrists side by side wearing the B and S bracelets Brittany got Santana for her birthday. The page was titled 'Santana's birthday'.

The next page was titled 'one month anniversary'. The photo below was a selfie of the two girls with their hair wrapped in towels. They were wearing goofy facial expressions and laughing.

"This was just after our bath we took together." Santana remembered.

"Yes because we agreed on no presents, only nice gestures. I also remember that when we took that photo we were naked but you can't tell that from the picture." Brittany said with a smirk.

The following page was just titled 'Rachel's party'. "This isn't really a first but it was a fun night we shouldn't forget." Brittany stated. "I think Finn took this photo." She added.

The photo was of Santana sat on Brittany's lap on the couch. They both had a drink in their hand and were laughing together. They looked messy and were evidently drunk but they were having a great time.

The next page was titled 'first Christmas' and had a photo of the two girls cuddled up on the sofa under a blanket in Santa hats. Santana just smiled at the photo. She had loved spending Christmas with her family and the Pierces all together.

'First New Years Eve' was the title of the next page. Under it was a picture of the girls-from behind-staring up into the sky watching the fireworks.

"Best New Years Eve kiss ever." Santana muttered as she continued turning pages.

The 'Brittany's Birthday' page was a picture of all the glee club hugging her after singing happy birthday to her. It was nice to have a picture of the glee club in the scrapbook so they would remember them in many years to come.

The next page - titled '6 month anniversary' was a photo at the drive-in movie they saw. The girls were sat on the bonnet of Santana's car under a blanket smiling at the camera.

"Remember the guy who took that photo?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, he tripped and dropped his popcorn as he walked away." Santana said with a laugh. Brittany laughed too.

The following page was titled 'junior prom' and had a photo of them all dressed up smiling on the dinosaur themed set of the photo booth.

The next page was titled 'first summer together' and contained the most recent picture. The two girls were in the pool with their arms wrapped around each other in their bikinis at Quinn's house.

"This was at Quinn's the other week." Santana said. "If this hadn't been for the scrapbook that would be really creepy and pervy but I guess I'll let it slide."

Santana turned the page to find nothing written on the next, or the one after that.

"Is the rest empty?" Santana asked.

Brittany nodded in response. "I thought we could fill the empty pages with future memories and first." She explained.

Santana leaned in and connected their lips together in a kiss.

"Thank you so much for this. This is the best gift I have ever received and I'm pretty sure no gift will _ever _top this." Santana said gratefully.

"You're welcome. Thank you for experiencing all these amazing moments with me." Brittany replied. They were joined in another kiss. This one was filled with love and emotion.

"Wow, we've come a long way this year." Santana reminisced. "I have changed so much in the best of ways. You have truly turned my world upside down. Before I met you I was so mean to everyone, I scared everyone off to hide my own insecurities and to keep my popularity. Then you came along and taught me to embrace my insecurities, you taught me how to love and how to be loved. You taught me friendship and happiness. So thank you, for everything. I love you."

"I love you too Santana, more than anything in this world." Brittany replied.

They kissed once more. Santana slid closer to Brittany on the couch. She rested her head on the blonde girl's shoulder and took a deep breath.

"I'm so glad it was you moved in and became The Girl Next Door."

* * *

**Author's Note: The End!**

**I am going to write a book 2, I'll begin posting in the next few weeks. Add me on Instagram for updates about the new book.**

**Thank you to everyone who read this book!**


End file.
